Secretos Italianos
by luxy1985
Summary: El billonario Darien Chiba no confía en la nueva secretaria de su madre, obviamente una joven hermosa debe querer una tajada de su fortuna? La búsqueda de su padre lleva a Serena a Italia, sabiendo que él la cree una cazafortunas, se asombra al saber que Darien la desea. El está decidido a seducirla para sacarle la verdad y Serenity debe de hacer todo lo posible para resistirse
1. Argumento

**Hola, perdon por haberme tardado tanto en continuar la serie "Novias de Millonarios", llegamos a la última historia la de la hermana mas pequeña, los personajes van a ser Mina la hermana mayor, Rei y Hotaru las gemelas y Serena la hermana menor, ********espero que esta historia también les guste, ********y como siempre para evitar malos entendidos, aclaro que ni la historia, ni los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, la historia, es de la escritora Lynne Graham y los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adaptó sin fines de lucro, promoción, ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bueno un besito de chocolate para todas, ISA XD**

Secretos Italianos

Argumento

Cuando los problemas vienen para quedarse...

Nada impresionado por la nueva ayudante de su madre, el billonario italiano Darien Chiba esta decidido a sacarla de su castillo. Después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa puede querer una mujer hermosa e inteligente de su familia que no sea una tajada de su fortuna? La búsqueda de su padre lleva a Serenity Tsukino al mundo de Darien y ahora está experimentando de primera mano que todo lo que decían de él era verdad. Sabiendo que él la cree una cazafortunas, se asombra al saber que Darien la desea. El está decidido a seducirla para sacarle la verdad y Serenity debe de hacer todo lo posible para resistirse.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Darien Chiba, banquero internacional, renombrado filántropo y conte di Martino para aquellos interesados en títulos arcaicos, frunció el ceño al saber que su amigo de la infancia, Andrew Furuhata, esperaba fuera de su despacho para verlo. Algo tenía que ir muy mal para que Andrew dejara su consulta médica en el pueblo y se desplazara al ajetreado centro financiero de Milán.

Darien, con los delgados y bellos rasgos tensos, se pasó los largos dedos por el pelo negro, en un gesto de preocupación poco habitual en un hombre de temperamento tan recio y disciplinado. Sin duda la visita de Andrew debía de estar relacionada con el fondo benéfico. Entre los dos, estaban intentando recaudar fondos para financiar un tratamiento médico pionero en Estados Unidos, para tratar a una niña del pueblo aquejada de leucemia. Desde el primer momento, Darien se había ofrecido a costear todo el tratamiento, pero Andrew lo había persuadido de que sería mucho más diplomático permitir que todo el pueblo asumiera la responsabilidad de ofrecer sus servicios voluntarios para recaudar los miles de euros necesarios. En ese sentido, se habían organizado diversos actos públicos y el siguiente, y culminación del calendario, era un baile de disfraces en la casa familiar de Darien, el castello Chiba, en la Toscana. Por desgracia, Darien habría preferido hacer una gran donación a verse obligado a disfrazarse con ropa cómica como un niño. No tenía paciencia para esas tonterías.

Su teléfono emitió un pitido y, aunque suspiró, lo miró porque sus años como banquero lo habían condicionado para estar siempre alerta. El mensaje no era de unos asistentes para avisarlo de una crisis en potencia. Era de su amante, la bella Esmeralda. Arrugó la frente al ver la foto de sus preciosos pechos y curvó la boca con irritación mientras la borraba. No quería fotos eróticas en su móvil, no era ningún adolescente. Sin duda, había llegado la hora de darle a Esmeralda una gratificación adecuada y poner pies en polvorosa. Por desgracia, la idea de explorar nuevos pastos no lo atraía en absoluto, a pesar de que estaba harto de Esmeralda y más aún de su colosal vanidad y avaricia.

Sin embargo, sus inusuales ojos azules destellaban calidez cuando cruzó su enorme despacho para ir a saludar a su amigo Andrew Furuhata, un fuerte hombre de treinta y pocos años, completamente opuesto a Darien en temperamento. Era difícil ver a Andrew sin una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero Darien notó que, por una vez, su amigo no sonreía. De hecho, el expresivo rostro de Andrew estaba tenso y preocupado.

–Siento muchísimo importunarte así –empezó Andrew incómodo, sintiéndose como un pez fuera del agua en ese opulento ambiente–. No quería molestarte...

–Tranquilo, Andrew. Siéntate y tomaremos un café –le sugirió Darien a su amigo, guiándolo hacia la lujosa zona de asientos.

–No tenía ni idea de lo elegante que era tu lugar de trabajo –admitió Andrew–. ¡Y pensar que creía haber alcanzado el nivel mayor de sofisticación cuando me instalaron el ordenador!

El café llegó a la velocidad del rayo.

–No es habitual que les robes tiempo a tus pacientes –comentó Darien, ansioso por que Andrew le explicara qué iba mal–. ¿Alguien ha malversado dinero del fondo, o algo así?

Andrew, mucho más inocente de lo que Darien había sido en su vida, lo miró horrorizado.

–¡Claro que no! No tiene nada que ver con el fondo... De hecho, tenía que venir a Milán a visitar a mi tía Serafina, por encargo de mi madre, así que, como estaba en la zona, decidí pasar por aquí a ver cómo te encontrabas.

Darien, un lince a la hora de interpretar a las personas, comprendió que iba a oír una historia plagada de excusas y lo maravilló que Andrew se creyera capaz de engañar a alguien tan astuto como él.

–No me digas.

–Como he dicho, ya que estaba aquí –continuó Andrew, acelerando como un hombre que estuviera obligándose a hacer algo que preferiría evitar–, no me pareció mala idea venir a charlar un rato.

–¿Y por qué no? –murmuró Darien, intentando no reírse de la transparencia de su viejo amigo.

–¿Has hablado con tu madre últimamente?

Darien se quedó paralizado y su inteligencia hizo que sus pensamientos tomaran otra dirección.

–Me telefonea para charlar casi todos los días –respondió con estudiada indiferencia. Sus largas pestañas negras descendieron para ocultar su mirada y, por primera vez, su fuerte cuerpo se tensó con auténtica aprensión.

–¿Ah, sí? Bueno, excelente –replicó Andrew, que obviamente no había esperado una respuesta tan segura–. Pero...¿cuándo fue la última vez que la visitaste?

–Suponía que los recién casados preferirían que los dejasen en paz –contestó Darien rígido, pensando que tal vez la pregunta de su amigo fuera una crítica velada.

–Claro, claro –se apresuró a tranquilizarlo Andrew–. Es una suposición natural, incluso teniendo en cuenta su edad. Eh... perdona si te ofende lo que voy a decir, pero nunca has dicho nada sobre que tu madre se volviera a casar; debió de ser una sorpresa para ti.

Comprendiendo que su diplomático amigo podría tardar una hora en llegar al meollo del asunto, Darien contuvo su deseo innato de ocultar sus sentimientos y fue muy directo.

–Más que una sorpresa –admitió–. Me desconcertó y preocupó. No solo su decisión de volver a casarse fue muy súbita, también me disgustó el hombre que eligió como marido.

–Sin embargo, no dijiste nada en su momento –gruñó Andrew–. Ojalá hubieras sido más claro conmigo, Darien.

–Mi madre llevó una vida horrible con mi difunto padre durante más años de los que quiero recordar. Era un bastardo. Eso es algo que solo reconocería ante ti. Teniendo eso en cuenta, soy el último hombre del mundo que podría criticar a su esposo o interferir en su intento de, por fin, encontrar algo de felicidad.

–Eso puedo entenderlo –el rostro de Andrew se relajó y sus cálidos ojos verdes demostraron su empatía.

Darien, con expresión meditabunda, recordó el repentino matrimonio de su madre viuda con Kenji Ravallo. La boda había tenido lugar solo dos meses antes. Ravallo era un hombre de negocios fracasado y supuesto mujeriego, tan pobre como las ratas. Gea, contessa di Martino, era rica. El matrimonio había sido impulsivo e imprevisto, pero Darien, un hijo cariñoso y leal, se había guardado sus reservas al respecto. Intervendría para proteger a su madre si el matrimonio demostraba ser el error que él asumía que era, pero hasta ese momento se ocuparía de sus asuntos. Aun así, le había supuesto un reto controlarse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la feliz pareja seguía ocupando el castillo de Darien en la Toscana, mientras esperaban a que terminaran las reformas de su nueva casa, a varios kilómetros del castillo. Por esa razón, Darien no había vuelto al castello Chiba desde la celebración de la íntima boda que había sellado el destino de su madre.

–Tal vez deberías plantearte hacer una visita pronto. Está ocurriendo algo extraño –dijo Andrew, con expresión tensa.

–¿Extraño? –Darien estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada al oír eso.

–Nunca he sido un hombre que prestara atención a los rumores, pero somos amigos de toda la vida y he creído conveniente darte una idea de lo que está ocurriendo.

–Resumiendo... –dijo Darien con voz seca, rechazando el gusto por lo dramático de su amigo–. ¿Qué ocurre en el castillo, Andrew?

–Bueno, ya sabes lo vital que ha sido siempre tu madre –empezó Andrew–. Ya no lo es. Ha dejado de involucrarse en sus asociaciones benéficas, nunca sale del castillo y ni siquiera se ocupa de los jardines.

Darien frunció el ceño, incapaz de imaginarse a su activa madre abandonando la ajetreada vida que había llevado como viuda.

–Eso sí que suena extraño...

–Y luego está el tema de su nueva secretaria social...

–Su ¿qué? –lo interrumpió Darien, sorprendido–. ¿Ha contratado a una secretaria?

–Es una joven inglesa, muy atractiva y, aparentemente encantadora –explicó Andrew, incómodo–. Pero sustituye a la condesa en todos los actos benéficos y muy a menudo Kenji la lleva y la recoge.

Darien estaba muy quieto, una actitud que sus empleados conocían como la calma antes de la tempestad; el que una chica joven y atractiva hubiera entrado en la escena que Andrew estaba describiendo lo había vuelto loco de ira. Muchos hombres mayores eran estúpidos respecto a las jovencitas, y el padrastro de Darien bien podría ser uno de ellos. Se le encogió el corazón de pesar por su madre. Había tenido la esperanza de que si el matrimonio fracasaba, fuera por algo menos hiriente que por otra mujer. La infidelidad de su padre ya había causado tanto dolor a Gea Chiba que Darien no podía soportar quedarse quieto mientras volvía a ocurrir.

–¿Hay una aventura de por medio? –exigió saber, cerrando los puños y poniéndose en pie de un salto.

–Sinceramente, no lo sé. No hay ninguna evidencia de que la haya, excepto lo sospechoso que resulta el cambio –admitió Andrew con pesar–. Todos sabemos que las apariencias pueden ser muy engañosas. Pero hay algo sobre la chica que no acaba de encajar...

–Sigue –lo urgió Darien en voz baja, intentando controlar su ira ante la imagen de su madre siendo humillantemente traicionada por su nuevo marido y una empleada, en su propia casa.

–Invitaron a mi padre a cenar al castillo el día del cumpleaños de Kenji. La chica llevaba un collar de diamantes que mi padre jura tiene un valor de muchísimos miles de euros.

Ambos hombres sabían que el padre de Andrew era un juez infalible en ese sentido, porque era un renombrado diseñador de joyas.

–Por supuesto, podría ser parte de una herencia familiar –concedió Andrew con justicia.

–¿Cómo de probable es que una joven secretaria posea algo tan valioso, o, si fuera el caso, que se lo lleve al extranjero? –replicó Darien, poco impresionado por ese argumento–. Desde mi punto de vista, teniendo en cuenta todo lo demás, ¡los diamantes son una prueba fehaciente de mal comportamiento, sea cual sea!

Pero, incluso si lo era, una vez su amigo se marchó, Darien se preguntó qué diablos iba a hacer al respecto. Obviamente, podía ir a casa a echar un vistazo a la situación en persona; y, si estaba ocurriendo algo cuestionable, él se ocuparía de la chica del collar de diamantes.

.

.

Serena contuvo un gruñido de frustración mientras su hermana Mina seguía lanzándole preguntas preocupadas por teléfono. ¿Cómo era la familia con la que vivía? ¿Estaba recibiendo atenciones de algún hombre? ¿Tenía cerrojo la puerta de su dormitorio?

La culpabilidad que Serena había sentido respecto a mentir a su familia sobre lo que estaba haciendo y dónde se alojaba en Italia, se evaporó de repente. Se preguntó qué edad creía su hermana mayor que tenía. La trataba como si fuera una adolescente vulnerable. Pero tenía casi veinticuatro años y contaba con un doctorado en matemática avanzada, ¡distaba de ser una cría! Pero Mina, al igual que sus hermanas gemelas, Hotaru y Rei, se negaba a aceptar que Serena había crecido y tenía su propia vida que vivir.

En defensa de Mina, tenía que admitir que había ejercido el papel de madre, más que de hermana, desde que Serena tenía seis años. Su madre, Ikuko, la había entregado, junto con las gemelas, al sistema de acogida estatal, para recuperar su libertad de mujer soltera. Sin duda, Ikuko Taylor carecía de interés por la maternidad, y Serena era muy consciente de cuánto le debían a Mina por su cariño y lealtad. Mina había asumido la custodia de sus hermanas menores, las había llevado a su hogar en el Distrito de los Lagos y se había ocupado de ellas hasta que fueron adultas, asumiendo todos los gastos. Serena reconocía que nunca podría olvidar ni dejar de agradecer el sacrificio de Mina.

Sin embargo, estaba en Italia, tras haber huido de su casa y mentido sobre su paradero, igual que habría hecho la adolescente que había dejado de ser muchos años antes. Su familia pensaba que estaba disfrutando de unas largas vacaciones en casa de su amiga del colegio, Gabrielle, que había aceptado ser su coartada y fingir, si llegaba el caso, que Serena estaba viviendo con ella y con su familia en Milán.

Serena suspiró, sintiendo otro pinchazo de remordimiento. Sus hermanas eran tan protectoras que la volvían loca. El que las tres se hubieran casado con hombres ricos y poderosos había exacerbado su deseo y capacidad para interferir y controlar cada movimiento de Serena. Las quería con locura, eso era innegable, las adoraba; pero no quería un empleo ofrecido por uno de sus cuñados y tampoco quería que le buscaran un novio «adecuado». Había perdido la cuenta de los hombres elegibles, y sin duda investigados y aprobados, que le habían presentado en fiestas y cenas. También había perdido la cuenta de los novios que había perdido porque no habían superado el veto familiar. El que, en una embarazosa etapa de su vida, hubieran insistido en ponerle guardaespaldas no había hecho ningún bien a su vida sentimental.

O bien los hombres la buscaban por las conexiones financieras y de negocios de sus ricos cuñados, o los inconvenientes de salir con ella los asustaban y ponían pies en polvorosa. Peor aún, se había convertido en una joven con un fondo fiduciario, generoso regalo de sus cuñados, que le había proporcionado una considerable suma cuando cumplió los veintiún años, para que siempre contara con seguridad e independencia. «¿Independencia?», Serena hizo una mueca al pensar en ese objetivo inalcanzable. La idea de independencia le sonaba a broma. El maldito dinero, que ella nunca había querido pero había encantado a sus ansiosas y protectoras hermanas, solo la había atrapado más en un mundo al que no creía pertenecer. ¡Y había dado a sus cuñados una razón aún mejor para cribar a los hombres con los que salía: el miedo a que fueran solo en busca de su fondo fiduciario!

Sin embargo, Serena tenía que admitir que esa no era la única razón de que se hubiera trasladado a la Toscana, y a esa casa en concreto. De hecho, si cualquier miembro de su familia descubriera la auténtica naturaleza de su engaño, sería justificable que se enfurecieran con ella. Pensó con tristeza que no lo entenderían, ninguno de ellos apreciaría la poderosa motivación que había tenido para trasladarse a Italia y fingir ser lo que no era. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ella no era como sus hermanas: sus opiniones sobre ciertos temas eran radicalmente opuestas a las suyas. El bien y el mal no eran tan blanco y tan negro como ellas creían, había múltiples tonalidades grises de por medio. Si las cosas iban como ella esperaba, les diría la verdad. Pero en ese momento se encontraba en el inquietante principio de su misión, y la falsa imagen que había proyectado ya la incomodaba. Antes de llegar a Italia, Serena nunca había mentido. Había sido una chica lógica y sincera que había comprendido a temprana edad las consecuencias inherentes a la mentira. Sin embargo, allí estaba, supuestamente madura e inteligente, mintiendo por doquier. Y, además, a gente encantadora. Se preguntaba por qué solo se había planteado los inconvenientes de su misión después de instalarse y empezar a trabajar. Era un claro indicio de pésima planificación.

Pero no podía renunciar a una causa que significaba tanto para ella. Sus hermanas nunca entenderían su punto de vista: simplemente desaprobarían con fiereza lo que había hecho. Y si estuvieran al tanto de los extremos a los que su madre la había obligado a llegar antes de darle la información que anhelaba, se habrían enfurecido; Serena no podía negarlo. En su opinión, había merecido la pena enterarse de la verdad, si lo era. Por desgracia, era muy consciente de que no podía confiar plenamente en la palabra de su madre.

Entretanto, estaba viviendo rodeada de lujos en un auténtico castillo medieval, que hacía siglos que pertenecía a la familia Chiba. El bello entorno emitía unas maravillosas vibraciones de hogar real, cálido y acogedor. Era indudable que no podía quejarse de las condiciones en las que vivía.

A media mañana del día siguiente, con sombras bajo los ojos debidas a una noche de desvelo e inquietud, Serena estaba en el jardín cortando rosas para la condesa. La fantástica rosaleda destellaba bajo el sol que iluminaba el cielo azul; hacía tanto calor que Serena se alegró de llevar solo una camiseta y una falda de algodón. Kenji, que solía involucrarse en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su recién adquirida esposa, se acercó para ofrecerle una flor de un rosa especialmente intenso.

–Es La Noblesse, su rosa favorita –explicó el hombre de cuarenta y muchos años, de constitución delgada y benévolos ojos oscuros.

–¿Ahora sabes identificarlas? –se burló Serena, aunque la emocionó la consideración que demostraba por Gea–. ¡El tiempo que dedicas a ese libro de rosas está dando sus frutos!

Kenji se rio, enrojeció un poco y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

Esa fue la escena que a Darien lo conmocionó contemplar cuando rodeaba la esquina del castillo para acceder a la entrada lateral. Como un viejo verde de pantomima, su sonriente padrastro estaba ofreciéndole una rosa a una risueña jovencita rubia. Incluso si Andrew no hubiera plantado la sospecha en la mente de Darien, lo habría inquietado ver esa familiaridad entre un hombre mayor y su joven empleada.

–Kenji... –murmuró Darien, anunciando su llegada.

Sorprendido, su padrastro se dio la vuelta tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caer sobre un arbusto. Enderezándose, se puso rígido y se quedó inmóvil sobre el bancal de rosas.

–Darien –dijo, con una sonrisa forzada–. Esta es Serena. Está aquí para ayudar a tu madre con sus actos benéficos.

Serena miró al alto hombre de pelo negro que parecía haber surgido de la nada. Ese era Darien, el adorado hijo único de Gea, el bruto egoísta e insensible que había estropeado la boda de la pareja con su actitud fría y su rápida marcha. Había visto una foto de él en la sala de estar de Gea, pero ninguna imagen bidimensional podría haber conseguido el devastador efecto de ver a Darien Chiba en carne y hueso.

Era magnífico, desde la cabeza cubierta de espeso cabello negro a las suelas de los zapatos, sin duda de factura artesana. Su traje oscuro se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo fuerte y delgado, y clamaba profesionalidad. Se acercó como un depredador que rondara a su presa y Serena parpadeó, preguntándose de dónde había salido esa comparación. Se detuvo a un par de metros de ellos. Su altura y envergadura la intimidaron, recordándole las desventajas de medir poco más de un metro y cuarenta y ocho centímetros de altura. La impactaron sus extraordinarios ojos, de un inesperado y exquisito tono azul, luminosos y claros en contraste con su piel bronceada, a la par que inquietantes. Tuvo la extraña sensación de quedarse sin aire.

Le pareció que su cuerpo se separaba de su cerebro, asaltado por extrañas reacciones. De repente, sintió los senos turgentes y un cosquilleo entre las piernas la llevó a apretar los muslos. ¿Atracción sexual? Se negaba a creer que pudiera ser eso. Su mente estaba programada para que ese hombre la desagradara, ¡no podía sentirse atraída por él!

Darien estudió con atención a la diminuta rubia. La brillante cascada de claro pelo rizado le caía casi hasta la cintura. Tenía unos grandes ojos almendrados, del color de el cielo de verano, cremosa piel dorada y boca rosada y carnosa. Su bello rostro tenía forma de corazón y, a pesar de su escasa estatura, tenía curvas dignas de una Venus de bolsillo. Sus generosos senos tensaban el fino algodón de su camiseta, mientras que la falda entallada delineaba a la perfección la opulenta forma de sus caderas, bajo una cintura diminuta. A Darien lo sorprendió la instantánea hinchazón que sintió en la entrepierna, porque no había reaccionado así al ver a una mujer por primera vez desde sus tiempos de adolescente indisciplinado. Lo más irritante era que no era su tipo en absoluto: le iban las morenas altas y elegantes, desde siempre. Pero era evidente que sus traicioneras hormonas opinaban de otra manera, y tuvo que dar gracias por llevar puesta la chaqueta del traje.

–Serena Tsukino –dijo ella, extendiendo una mano fina y delgada.

–Darien Chiba –replicó él, aceptando la pequeña mano. Apenas era consciente de la presencia de su padrastro, que seguía allí, mientras él escrutaba el sonriente rostro de Serena.

De repente, su cerebro volvió a funcionar. ¡Por supuesto que le sonreía y su respuesta hacia él rezumaba encanto! ¿De qué otra manera iba a tratar a un hombre adinerado? Al fin y al cabo, era una cazafortunas y él era mucho más rico y mejor partido de lo que Kenji sería nunca. Ese pensamiento hizo que en la mente de Darien germinara una idea excelente. Era rico y soltero, un objetivo mucho más tentador que su padrastro. Era muy posible que Kenji solo estuviera empezando a flirtear con la idea del adulterio; Darien estaba convencido de que Kenji no haría el idiota recogiendo rosas si ya se hubiera metido en la cama de la rubia. Si aún no había habido nada serio entre la pareja, Darien tenía el poder de cortar la relación antes de que floreciera, y así proteger a su madre. Si él demostraba interés por la empleada de su madre, Kenji tendría que controlar su debilidad y retirarse del juego.

–Tu madre estará deseando verte –comentó Serena.

–¿Hablas nuestro idioma? –preguntó Darien, sorprendido por su fluidez en italiano.

–Hablo varios idiomas –admitió Serena–. Pero mi mejor amiga del colegio es italiana y compartíamos habitación, así que aprendí más expresiones coloquiales en italiano.

–Tu fluidez es encomiable –comentó Darien, sintiendo curiosidad–. ¿Qué otros idiomas hablas?

–Francés, español y alemán. Unas elecciones bastante anticuadas –dijo Serena con ironía–. Desearía haber sido más previsora y haber estudiado ruso o chino. Incluso un nivel medio en esos idiomas habría sido más útil.

–Mientras vivas en Europa, tienes mucho ganado sabiendo los que sabes –comentó Darien, yendo hacia la puerta.

–Te llevaré a ver a tu madre –ofreció Kenji, apresurándose a ir hacia la escalera de piedra que había al final del vestíbulo.

–Y yo tengo que subirle las rosas antes de que empiecen a marchitarse –añadió Serena. Se le aceleró el corazón cuando Darien se paró un instante y le lanzó una mirada acerada que distaba de ser amistosa. Se preguntó qué problema tenía. Por lo visto, le había caído mal a primera vista.

Darien apretó los dientes, blancos y regulares. Estaba en su propia casa y hacía semanas que no veía a su madre. No necesitaba ni que lo guiaran a sus habitaciones, ni acompañantes; eso exacerbó su suspicacia. Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, Kenji volvió la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada casi aprensiva, antes de mirar a Serena con ansiedad. Ese revelador intercambio de miradas hizo que Darien intuyera una duplicidad que lo llevó a ponerse aún más en guardia.

La condesa sonrió con calidez cuando su marido entró en su acogedora sala de estar.

–Tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo Kenji con voz tensa.

Un segundo después, cuando Darien cruzó el umbral, una mujer delgada y pelinegra, que había estado reclinada en la tumbona que había junto a la ventana, se levantó de un salto.

–¡Darien! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?

–Temía verme obligado a cancelar la visita en el último momento

–Darien besó a su madre en la mejilla. Luego agarró sus manos y dio un paso atrás para observarla–. Pareces pálida, cansada...

–Tu madre aún está recuperándose de la gripe que tuvo hace un par de semanas –intervino Serena, al ver el destello de preocupación de los ojos de la mujer.

–Sí... me agotó –Gea confirmó la mentira y dirigió a Serena una mirada cálida por proporcionarle la excusa–. Ven y siéntate, Serena.

–Creo que debería seguir con mi trabajo –protestó Serena cuando Gea volvió a sentarse y dio un golpecito en el asiento, a su lado. Gea, a sus cuarenta y muchos años, seguía siendo una mujer bonita, y tenía los mismos ojos azules claro que distinguían a su hijo.

–No, no –arguyó Kenji, agarrando el teléfono de comunicación con el servicio–. Tómate un descanso. Pediré café para todos.

Darien observó en silencio cómo Serena se sentaba junto a su madre. Apretó los labios con desaprobación al ver que trataba a la chica como a una sobrina, en vez de como a una empleada. Era obvio que no tenía sospechas sobre el carácter de la joven, ni tampoco de su comportamiento con su marido. Kenji, entretanto, estaba junto a la tumbona, al alcance de su esposa, el auténtico epítome de esposo devoto que pretendía fingir ser en presencia de Darien.

Un destello de hostilidad recorrió el cuerpo delgado y poderoso de Darien, y se preguntó si la ira lo estaba volviendo paranoico. Al observar al grupito de tres, estuvo seguro de que estaban representando una escena para engañarlo. Pero no sabía qué podía querer ocultarle su madre. Gea y su hijo siempre habían estado muy unidos. Cada vez más frustrado, razonó que su convencimiento de que algo iba muy mal tenía que ser una equivocación.

**Este Darien, acusa sin saber y además es un snob... pos este..., pobre Serena todo lo que tuvo que soportar de su sobreprotectora famila, jajaja, ya me imagino a sus cuñados investigando la vida y milagros de sus pretendientes, jajaja. Y OH NO! el regreso de la hermana preocupona, jajaja, fijo que Mina nunca va a dejar de sentirse como la mamá de sus hermanas, y que será lo que le quiere ocultar Gea a Darien?...**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Serena se levantó y fue al cuarto de aseo contiguo para meter las rosas en agua; cuando oyó el golpecito que anunciaba la llegada del ama de llaves, fue a abrir la puerta. Carmela llegaba con una bandeja con café y pasteles. Al ver a Darien, la mujer de pelo cano reaccionó como si fuera el hijo pródigo que llegara cargado de regalos para celebrar su vuelta.

Serena volvió a sentarse mientras Kenji colocaba una mesita junto a su esposa, para que sirviera el café. Mientras eso tenía lugar, Serena estudió a Darien. Con desgana, aceptó que esos ojos azules enmarcados por largas pestañas negras eran impactantes en el rostro moreno. La incomodó el pensamiento, porque no era el tipo de hombre que la atraía. Llevaba el elegante traje ejecutivo como una segunda piel, y su aura de arrogancia y autoridad le recordaba mucho a la de los mandones de sus cuñados. Reflexionó, abstraída, que Darien Chiba tendría tanta imaginación como una piedra y solo pensaría en términos de poder y beneficios. El dinero era muy importante para él y sin duda la vara de medir por la que juzgaba a otros hombres. Sospechaba que si Kenji Ravallo hubiera sido un hombre rico y poderoso, Darien le habría dado la bienvenida a la familia.

Se preguntó cómo podía alguien sentir desagrado por alguien tan dulce e inofensivo como Kenji. Pero, por ofensivo que pudiera ser Darien, era un hombre indiscutiblemente bello. El shock de esa segunda idea casi hizo que Serena se desmayara en el sitio; nunca había sido de las que se dejaban impresionar por la apariencia exterior. Al fin y al cabo, sus hermanas estaban casadas con hombres guapísimos, y estaba acostumbrada a verlos. Pero, por más que intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa, su atención seguía fija en Darien, admirando la línea recta de su nariz, las cejas negras, la espectacular estructura ósea de su rostro y la fuerte y obstinada mandíbula, ya oscurecida por un principio de barba. Se removió en el asiento, desolada por las sensaciones que invadían su traicionero cuerpo; por primera vez en su vida, se preguntaba si aquel hombre estaría igual de bien desnudo que vestido. Agitó las pestañas intentando suprimir ese embarazoso e íntimo pensamiento, aunque su mente seguía haciendo un mapa de la impresionante anchura de su espalda, del musculoso torso que ondulaba bajo la camisa de seda y del corte de los caros pantalones que se tensaban sobre sus largos muslos.

De repente, Darien volvió la bella y oscura cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Serena notó que su rostro se encendía como una llama y el rubor recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo; avergonzada, bajó la cabeza como una colegiala que hubieran pillado en una indiscreción. Por desgracia, accidentalmente, eso llevó su vista a la última parte de su cuerpo que tendría que haber mirado: el prominente bulto viril de su entrepierna. Era como si Darien Chiba emitiera feromonas sexuales que le freían las neuronas, solo podía pensar en tocarlo, en seguir la línea de su nariz con los dedos, acariciar su mandíbula, explorar con adoración partes de su cuerpo que nunca había tocado antes, pero que anhelaba descubrir.

–Perdonadme... –Darien se puso en pie, fue hacia la ventana y la abrió para que el aire fresco entrara en la estancia. «_Madre di Dio_...», farfulló para sí. Nunca habría creído que la tentación podría llegar en un envase tan pequeño e inesperado, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza sufrir una erección involuntaria siendo un adulto con pleno control de su libido. Se preguntó qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo y por qué tenía Serena Tsukino ese efecto en él. No estaba ansioso de sexo y ni siquiera había sentido mucho interés en el tema en los últimos tiempos. Apretó los dientes con frustración, intentando que su mente borrara la imagen mental de los pezones, puntiagudos como diamantes, que se marcaban en su camiseta, y la insinuación de una sensual uve entre sus cremosos muslos cuando se le había subido la falda al sentarse. Era como volver a encontrarse en la adolescencia, cuando le había resultado casi imposible controlar su cuerpo. Intentó reflexionar sobre qué tenía ella para afectarlo así. Era una rubia diminuta y bien formada, años menor que él, en absoluto de belleza deslumbrante, pero sexy, imposible y escandalosamente sexy.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Darien? –preguntó su madre con curiosidad.

–Tenía demasiado calor –murmuró Darien–. ¿Te importaría que fuera a ver el progreso de las obras de tu nueva casa? Necesito aire fresco.

–Claro que no me importaría, si a ti no te importa llevar a Serena contigo; así, Kenji y yo almorzaremos juntos –respondió su madre–. Serena tiene que ver a mi decorador y comprobar que ha reformado la cocina como la quiero. No sé lo que habría hecho sin su ayuda. Durante una fase, tuve demasiado de lo que ocuparme.

–Nos iremos en cuanto nos acabemos el café –Darien dirigió una rápida mirada a Serena, sin detenerse en ella.

Serena, disgustada por la noticia de que iría a Casa di Fortuna en compañía de Darien, en vez de con Kenji, se había tensado. Nunca se había sentido tan incómoda. Le daba miedo mirar al maldito hombre por si volvía a enredarla en su hechizo. No era ninguna tonta: sabía que se sentía atraída por él y que nunca había sentido una atracción tan fuerte en su vida. Se recriminó mentalmente por ser tan superficial, por sentirse atraída físicamente por un hombre que era prácticamente un desconocido y con quien no podía tener nada en común. Era otra complicación que no necesitaba para nada en su vida, pero cabía la esperanza de que su visita al castillo fuera breve. Por lo que había entendido, Darien pasaba poco tiempo en su hogar toscano, porque prefería el ritmo más rápido y sofisticado de Milán.

Escuchó en silencio mientras sus acompañantes hablaban de diversos temas. Gea mencionó las últimas visitas que había recibido y los problemas domésticos del castillo, al tiempo que evitaba las preguntas preocupadas de su hijo sobre la supuesta gripe que había padecido. «¡Ah!, qué red de intrigas tejemos cuando empezamos a mentir», pensó Serena. Las palabras de sir Walter Scott eran tan relevantes para Kenji y Gea como para Serena. Todos tenían secretos de los que estaban excluyendo a Darien, pero al ver el ceño que ensombrecía su rostro, comprendió que él era muy consciente de que le ocultaban algo.

Se preguntó por qué había entrado en el cubil de la fiera sin plantearse lo que su secreto podía costarles a otros. Se despreció a sí misma durante un instante. Sus hermanas gemelas habían salido adelante de maravilla cuando su padre las ignoró tras el divorcio y volvió a casarse. El padre de Serena no se había casado con su madre, pero ella seguía desesperada por saber quién era. Tal vez esa desesperación había sido alimentada porque durante la mayor parte de su vida había creído saber quién la había engendrado: un guapo jugador de polo sudamericano, Paolo Valdera, que había tenido una breve aventura con su madre. A lo largo de los años había visto a Paolo varias veces, cuando él visitaba Londres, y había recibido alguna llamada suya en Navidades y por su cumpleaños. Por desgracia, aunque Paolo había aceptado sin discusión que era el padre de Serena, se había interesado tan poco por su supuesta hija como su madre.

Cuando ella tenía dieciocho años, Paolo había descubierto que era estéril y había pedido una prueba de ADN, que demostró, sin lugar a dudas, que no podía ser su padre. Serena había tenido que llegar a grandes extremos para obtener otro nombre de su madre, y el único que le había dado era el de Kenji.

Acercarse a Kenji y descubrir qué clase de hombre era había sido su mayor motivación al solicitar el puesto de trabajo como ayudante de Gea. Se había dejado llevar por motivos egoístas, sin pararse a considerar que la bomba de descubrir la existencia de una hija adulta e ilegítima podía destrozar su nuevo y feliz matrimonio. Por esa razón, aunque había llegado a encariñarse con Kenji Ravallo, no había hecho nada por verificar la historia de su madre, y no se imaginaba pidiéndole a Kenji que se hiciera una prueba de ADN para satisfacer su anhelo por saber quién era ella en realidad. En ese momento, Kenji tenía cuestiones más importantes en mente, y Serena no quería hacer ni decir nada que pudiera intranquilizar a Gea.

–Vámonos ya –Darien se irguió con fluidez, a pesar de su gran tamaño.

–No des el visto bueno a la cocina a no ser que esté perfecta –le advirtió Gea a Serena con firmeza.

–¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –sugirió Darien con voz ligera.

–Odio el olor a pintura –replicó su madre, tensándose un poco.

Además, Serena sabía que Gea también se mareaba mucho en el coche. Ella estaba más que dispuesta a sustituir a la mujer si eso la ayudaba a reposar y recuperar fuerzas. Esforzándose por seguir el ritmo de los pasos largos e impacientes de Darien, bajó la escalera y salió con él por la puerta trasera del castillo, donde uno de los lujosos automóviles de su colección ya lo esperaba fuera del garaje. Era un Pagani Zonda. Nicolas, el marido de Rei, también tenía uno de esos potentes deportivos, aunque, como rey del estado de Maraban, en el Golfo Pérsico, rara vez tenía la oportunidad de conducirlo. Serena pensó, irónica, que eran como niños con sus juguetes.

–Bonito coche –dijo, pensando que era una razón más para olvidar su atracción por él, otro recordatorio de que no encajarían en ningún sentido. Los lujos no la impresionaban, aunque habría sido la primera en admitir que desde que Mina se hizo cargo de ella cuando era niña, nunca le había faltado de nada. En muchos sentidos la habían malcriado por ser la pequeña de la familia, y tal vez por eso había tenido que huir para poder convertirse en adulta.

–Tengo entendido que suele ser Kenji quien te lleva de un lado a otro –comentó Darien cuando se sentó a su lado.

–Necesito que me lleven a cualquier sitio al que no pueda ir andando o en bicicleta –admitió Serena–. No sé conducir.

–Eso debe de convertir tu trabajo en un reto –Darien arrugó la frente, sin ocultar su sorpresa.

–Sí –concedió Serena, porque era verdad. Admiró la mano morena que hacía girar el volante mientras el automóvil cruzaba las verjas del castillo para poner rumbo al pueblo que había al otro lado de los muros–. Pero ni tu madre ni yo pensamos en que me haría falta conducir cuando me hizo la entrevista de trabajo.

–Podrías aprender. Arreglaré los papeles –le dijo Darien.

–He suspendido el examen unas cuantas veces en casa. En realidad, no quiero volver a intentarlo –confesó Serena.

–¿Cuántas veces? –preguntó Darien.

–Seis –Serena se puso rígida–. Eso fue suficiente para mí. Tengo mala coordinación y una percepción espacial pésima. Todo el mundo tiene alguna debilidad, esa es la mía y puedo vivir con ella.

–Cualquier idiota puede conducir –replicó Darien, impasible. Sin duda, esa era una opción más para alejarla de Kenji–. Te enseñaré mientras estoy aquí.

–Gracias, pero no, gracias –dijo Serena con una mueca.

–No era una sugerencia, sino una orden –dijo Darien con voz letal–. Para cumplir con eficiencia tus obligaciones, deberías poder conducir.

Serena contempló la magnífica panorámica mientras el coche descendía la colina hacia un valle salpicado de cipreses y viñedos. Su expresiva boca formó una palabra grosera, que no llegó a decir.

–Trabajo para tu madre, no para ti. No tengo que hacer lo que tú me ordenes.

Él flexionó los dedos sobre el volante. Serena lo miró de reojo y notó la tensión de su rostro, que indicaba a las claras que no estaba acostumbrado a que se rebelaran a sus órdenes. Durante un instante, volvió hacia ella sus ojos azules y una descarga de tensión eléctrica llenó el ambiente. Serena inspiró lenta y profundamente, se estiró la falda sobre los muslos y tuvo el tacto de callarse.

–Dime, ¿qué te cualificó para este trabajo? –preguntó Darien, sin inmutarse.

A ella lo intimidó más su autodisciplina que si le hubiera gritado una respuesta airada.

–Tengo mucha experiencia en trabajo con comités benéficos, voluntariados y en todo tipo de eventos –dijo ella, recordando los largos e instructivos veranos pasados en Maraban, mientras su hermana Rei dedicaba su tiempo al tipo de buenas obras que conllevaba su condición de esposa de un rey, por no hablar de las actividades de su hermana Mina en el mismo sentido–. Además, hablo el idioma, soy versátil y no hiere mi orgullo hacer cualquier cosa necesaria. Básicamente, soy la recadera de tu madre. Y también me ocupo de solucionar los inconvenientes con la decoración de la nueva casa. Tu madre tiene una idea muy clara de cómo quiere que sea cada habitación. Además, estoy ocupándome de la organización del baile de disfraces.

–Intenta comprender mi sorpresa porque te haya contratado –su mandíbula se tensó como el granito–. Mi madre nunca había necesitado ayuda antes.

–Pero había convertido sus obras benéficas y el jardín en un empleo a tiempo completo –dijo Serena con cierta sequedad–. Ahora la condesa quiere tener tiempo para relajarse y estar con su esposo. También ha contratado a un jardinero adicional a tiempo completo, para que se encargue de la finca.

–Conozco a mi madre –el mentón y la boca de Darien se tensaron todavía con más hostilidad, aunque no parecía posible.

«No, no la conoces», pensó Serena. Estaba fuera del círculo familiar y era evidente que aún no le habían dado la noticia que había vuelto del revés la organizada vida de Gea. Pero eso no era asunto suyo, y no tenía ninguna intención de traicionar la confianza de la condesa. Gea había sido muy buena y amable con Serena y ella, a cambio, pensaba darle todo su apoyo y lealtad.

La Casa di Fortuna, un sólido edificio cuadrado de piedra, estaba en lo alto de una colina. En otros tiempos había sido la casa del encargado de la finca, pero el nuevo encargado había construido su propia casa, y Gea había decidido convertir la antigua en su nuevo hogar de recién casada. A la entrada, varias furgonetas y vehículos de carga anunciaban la presencia de constructores y proveedores.

Darien bajó del coche de un salto, y Serena, que lo siguió, admiró su altura y envergadura, de nuevo asombrada por su tamaño y por la imposibilidad de ignorarlo. Acababan de entrar al vestíbulo cuando Zafiro Black, cuya empresa constructora estaba a cargo de la reforma, bajó la escalera para saludarlo.

–Serena... –inclinó la cabeza de pelo negro y rizado y le ofreció la habitual sonrisa amistosa, antes de saludar a Darien y ofrecerse a enseñarle todo.

Por supuesto, los dos hombres se conocían, entre otras cosas porque Zafiro también estaba involucrado en la recaudación de fondos para el tratamiento de la niña de la localidad afectada de leucemia. Una vez en la amplia cocina, Serena sacó su móvil de la bolsa para hacer fotos y enseñárselas a Gea. Habían vuelto a alicatar con azulejos de otro tono y diseño, siguiendo las órdenes de Gea, que quería controlar cada detalle. Serena entendía bien el porqué. Casada y madre a la tierna edad de diecisiete años, Gea se había instalado en el ancestral castillo de su esposo y no se le había permitido cambiar nada a su gusto. Por lo que había oído, el padre de Darien había sido un tirano doméstico y un maniático del control. En consecuencia, Casa di Fortuna iba a ser el primer hogar en el que la condesa podía elegir.

El decorador se unió a Serena y la llevó al cuarto de baño para que inspeccionara el espejo iluminado que habían instalado. Jugando a lo seguro, Serena le sacó una foto y después se quedó un momento en el umbral, observando cómo charlaban Darien y Zafiro. Al lado de Darien, Zafiro parecía pequeño, delgado y casi infantil; sin embargo, hacía solo tres días que Serena había decidido que era lo bastante atractivo para acceder a cenar con él en el restaurante de su familia esa misma noche. Se recordó, impaciente, que Zafiro era buena compañía, que era lo único que ella le pedía a un hombre. No necesitaba que, además, elevara su temperatura al punto de ebullición.

–Enséñame la zona de recepción de la planta de abajo –le indicó Darien, cruzando el vestíbulo hacia ella y despidiéndose de Zafiro con un leve, casi imperceptible, movimiento de cabeza.

A su espalda, el constructor puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca divertida al ver que Darien ignoraba su oferta de hacerle de guía. Serena se ruborizó y, echando los hombros hacia atrás como si estuviera haciendo acopio de valor, lo condujo a la amplia zona abierta creada tras unir varias habitaciones. Unas puertas de cristal, del suelo al techo, daban paso a una terraza situada en la parte trasera de la casa.

–El estilo es mucho más contemporáneo de lo que esperaba –admitió Darien con un deje de desgana–. Por alguna razón, había creído que ambos recrearían el estilo de los años ochenta.

–Creo que tu madre está cansada de vivir con el pasado y busca inspiración en el futuro –Serena pulsó un botón de la pared y las puertas de cristal se desplazaron hacia los lados silenciosamente–. Y todo esto requirió mucha planificación.

–¿Ha habido muchas aportaciones de Kenji? –preguntó Darien.

–Casi ninguna –Serena salió al exterior y dejó escapar una suave risa–. No le interesa mucho la decoración de interiores, pero creo que también supo desde el principio que este era el sueño de tu madre y no quiso estropeárselo imponiendo sus puntos de vista.

–Pareces tener muy buena opinión de Kenji –comentó él con un tono desdeñoso que sugería que en eso no coincidían en absoluto.

–Me baso en lo que conozco. No he visto ni oído decir nada que se oponga a mi opinión –respondió Serena con voz tranquila, intentando no ofenderse por sus prejuicios hacia el otro hombre; eso no era asunto suyo y se negaba a permitir que Darien le hiciera sentirse incómoda.

Sin embargo, cuando alzó la vista hacia él, esforzándose por ser valiente y franca, en vez de un manojo de nervios que medía cada una de sus palabras, tuvo que admitir que él conseguía esa hazaña sin siquiera intentarlo. Sus asombrosos ojos azules destellaban energía de alto voltaje a la luz del sol. Tenía un aspecto hostil e intimidante, y empezaba a retroceder para alejarse de él cuando sus manos atraparon sus finos antebrazos, deteniendo su retirada.

En el momento en que se produjo el contacto físico, otra clase de energía empezó a vibrar dentro de Serena, haciéndole perder el control de su cuerpo, sumido en un peligroso estado de excitación. Durante un segundo, se quedó sin aire. Sus pechos se hincharon bajo la ropa y sus pezones se tensaron como capullos a punto de reventar, mientras una pulsión de ardor se instalaba en su sexo.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –jadeó, intentando llenarse los pulmones de oxígeno, mientras las manos de él descendían por sus brazos para cerrarse sobre sus muñecas.

–Lo que he querido hacer desde el primer momento en que te vi –dijo él con voz ronca. La hizo retroceder hasta apoyarla en la sombreada pared–. Descubrir cómo sabes.

–No, gracias –dijo Serena con firmeza, luchando contra la insensata tentación de hundirse contra sus músculos ardientes para probar cómo sería saborearse el uno al otro.

–Mirándome como me miras, ¿en serio esperas que me tome eso en serio? –la dura y sensual boca se curvó en una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Anonadada por que fuera capaz de estudiarla así y seguir demostrando desdén, titubeó mientras intentaba analizar esa extraña mezcla de deseo y desprecio. Pero ese instante de duda fue fatal. La boca de él descendió hacia la suya con hambrienta urgencia, borrando todo pensamiento sensato de su mente. Se sintió como nunca se había sentido antes, oleadas de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo, como un tsunami, con cada embestida de su lengua. Una llamarada prendió en su pelvis y sus pezones se tensaron hasta el punto del dolor. Inflamada por su propia respuesta, se apretó contra él, justo cuando él, con un gruñido de frustración, curvaba las manos bajo sus caderas y la alzaba para atraparla entre su cuerpo y la pared. Se sentía acorralada, excitada, con un salvaje anhelo de más.

Las manos de él recorrieron su espalda, subiendo hasta capturar su rostro, mientras los dedos de ella se enredaban en su abundante cabello negro. Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon al captar su aroma: a macho limpio y ardiente con tenues notas de jabón o colonia especiada. Inhaló como si fuera una droga.

–Eres demasiado pequeña para hacer esto de pie –se quejó Darien contra su boca roja e hinchada.

Ese comentario atravesó la neblina de deseo que la había envuelto y la atenazó la aprensión. «¿Hacer qué?». Volvió a la realidad de repente, consciente de que sus piernas lo rodeaban y de que su falda tenía que estar a la altura de su cintura. El shock la golpeó como una bofetada.

–¡Déjame en el suelo! –exclamó horrorizada–. ¡No tendríamos que estar haciendo esto!

Darien la bajó lentamente, con desgana, y ella, con manos frenéticas, tiró de la falda para cubrirse los muslos desnudos. Estaba horrorizada por su falta de control y por el falso mensaje de disponibilidad que sin duda le había dado al responder a su ataque de esa manera. No era aventurera y tampoco jugaba a tentar a los hombres. Cuando su estómago rozó su larga y potente erección mientras la bajaba hacia el suelo, supo que él no estaba de humor para que lo tentaran. Estaba excitado, completamente excitado, y un intenso rubor cubrió su rostro acorazonado. Su cerebro le decía que solo había sido un beso, pero ningún beso, ninguna caricia masculina había tenido un efecto tan explosivo en ella. E incluso cuando alzó la vista hacia su rostro un instante, supo que quería que volviera a atraparla y la besara de nuevo. Con manos temblorosas, recogió su bolso, que había caído al suelo, y volvió a colgárselo del hombro.

–Eso es un «no» en el mundo de Serena, o solo un prudente «no aquí, no ahora»? –inquirió Darien con aterradora calma y seguridad.

–Es un «no, nunca». Lo siento. Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido. Trabajo para tu madre. No creo que a ella le gustara que...

–Te aseguro que hace muchos, muchos años, que mi madre dejó de preocuparse de por quién me llevo a la cama –la cortó Darien con tono seco.

Nerviosa e incómoda, Serena se alejó de él con piernas tensas. El sudor perló su labio superior en cuanto sintió el calor del sol caer sobre su cuerpo. Devastada de vergüenza y consternación por la oleada de pasión que había estallado entre ellos, hizo un esfuerzo por explicarse.

–Admitámoslo, dadas las circunstancias, no es buena idea –razonó con firmeza–. No tengo ninguna intención de irme a la cama contigo, así que no tiene sentido empezar algo que no concluirá como tú esperas.

–Esta tarde te llevaré a Florencia... cenaremos juntos –afirmó Darien, como si ella no hubiera hablado.

Serena se quedó helada. Era obvio que había cometido un error que tendría su castigo.

–Ya tengo una cita para hoy, con Zafiro.

A pesar de lo avergonzada que estaba de su comportamiento, Serena no pudo resistirse a mirarlo de nuevo, y el asombro que destelló en su rostro al oírla decir eso, solo incrementó su vergüenza.

–Yo no comparto, cancélala –aconsejó Darien, sorprendido. Se preguntó si la reticencia de ella se debía a que ya le había echado el ojo a Kenji. Era obvio que no podía plantearse mantener el interés de dos hombres que vivieran en la misma casa.

–No, no lo haré, porque esto ha sido un error. Pero, para tu información, te diré que es una primera cita. No he traicionado a nadie –le confió con orgullo–. Yo no haría eso.

Darien encogió uno de sus anchos hombros, como si esas restricciones no tuvieran nada que ver con él. Esa actitud la impresionó muy desfavorablemente, sin duda.

–Ambos estamos solteros. Te deseo y tú me deseas...

–En un instante de locura –lo interrumpió Serena–. Pero me alegro de que se haya quedado en eso.

–Mentirosa –murmuró Darien con voz suave como la seda.

Ella sintió tantas ganas de darle un bofetón que notó un cosquilleo en la palma de la mano. Le lanzó tal mirada de cólera que él pareció desconcertado un segundo. Pero, aunque Serena estaba furiosa con él, estaba igualmente furiosa consigo misma. Había ido a Italia con un propósito real y, aunque había tenido la intención de disfrutar de la libertad de conocer a hombres sin la supervisión familiar, una breve aventura con el hijo de la mujer para quien trabajaba sería tan inapropiada como humillante. Justo cuando alzaba la barbilla con expresión testaruda, Zafiro salió a reunirse con ella y le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad, como si hubiera captado la tensión del ambiente.

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –le preguntó el recién llegado a Darien–. ¿Quieres ver la planta de arriba?

–En otro momento –dijo Darien con voz inexpresiva. Conocía a la familia Black de toda la vida, y era consciente de que Zafiro perdería pie y se ahogaría con una lianta como Serena. Se preguntó si la chica pretendía utilizarlo como tapadera para encubrir su interés por Kenji. Si el matrimonio de Kenji fracasaba, sería un divorciado rico y digno de atención. Pero si Serena iba detrás del dinero, y no podía ser otra cosa, no tenía sentido que rechazara a Darien, que era y siempre sería un objetivo mucho más lucrativo. Sus facciones se tensaron. Era cierto que Kenji sería más fácil de conquistar, y algunas mujeres preferían a los hombres mayores. Pero esa sospecha no podía dejar de irritar a un hombre que nunca, que él recordara, había sido rechazado por una mujer.

Serena se sentó en el deportivo Pagani e hizo lo posible por ignorar la tensión tormentosa del ambiente. Le había dicho que no y eso no le había gustado nada, pero sabía que su decisión era la correcta; tenía que serlo. Iniciar algo con Darien sería desastroso, incluso sin ser tan tonta como para imaginar que él buscaba algo más que un breve encuentro sexual. Tampoco dudaba de que a él lo decepcionaría seriamente su falta de experiencia en la cama. Sabía que los ricos banqueros internacionales no salían en serio con humildes empleadas, a no ser que la humilde empleada en cuestión poseyera una belleza extraordinaria. La única excepción a esa regla era su hermana Hotaru, que había acabado casándose con su millonario jefe griego, Seiya Kou.

Mientras que Rei, la adorada reina de Nicolas, y su gemela, Hotaru, podían parar el tráfico con su aspecto, hacía mucho que Serena se había resignado a ser la menos atractiva de la familia. No había heredado la altura, la piel perfecta ni los hermosos genes maternos. Mina era rubia, y también deslumbrante. A muy temprana edad, Serena había comprendido que su talento más notable era su intelecto, y que ser más lista que la mayoría de la gente que la rodeaba era más una maldición que un don. Desde luego, no otorgaba popularidad, si tenía en cuenta las brutales vejaciones que había tenido que soportar en la escuela primaria. Ser diferente a la norma a veces implicaba pagar un alto precio.

Su teléfono móvil sonó dentro del bolso y lo sacó para contestar.

–Soy Malaquite. Estoy en Milán y tú no estás donde se supone que estás –le dijo su cuñado sin pausa. Ella palideció, quedándose helada. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse al bombazo de que el encubrimiento que había ideado le había estallado en la cara cuando menos se lo esperaba.

–No tenía ni idea de que venías a Italia –murmuró con los nervios de punta. Malaquite, el marido de Mina, no era un hombre al que se pudiera mentir con impunidad.

–Y por desgracia para ti, tu amiga del colegio, Gabrielle, decidió confesar y admitió que en realidad estabas en la Toscana. Nos veremos en Florencia mañana, a la hora del almuerzo, y me explicarás de cabo a rabo lo que está ocurriendo –decretó él sin rastro de titubeo, haciéndole sentirse como uno de los muchos lacayos que saltaban para cumplir sus órdenes y satisfacer el más mínimo de sus deseos.

–Me temo que eso no será posible –dijo Serena con una voz cargada de tensión.

–Haz que sea posible –la aconsejó su cuñado ruso, con un tono que no daba lugar a discusión posible–. Enviaré una limusina a recogerte a mediodía.

–Eso no será necesario. Me reuniré contigo si me dices dónde tengo que ir.

–Yo decidiré lo que es necesario. Y no se te ocurra contarles más tonterías a tus hermanas ni decirle a mi esposa nada que pueda preocuparle –sentenció él con firmeza.

–No me arriesgaría a hacerlo –Serena tragó saliva con dificultad. Se sentía controlada como un perro con un collar de castigo, impotente y manipulada.

–¿Ah, no? Pues no hay duda de que a Mina la disgustaría saber que has sentido la necesidad de mentirle –le espetó Malaquite con dureza. Colgó sin decir una palabra más.

Serena inspiró profunda y lentamente y guardó el teléfono en el bolso. Malaquite estaba furioso con ella porque, naturalmente, solo podía ver la situación desde el punto de vista de su esposa, y era un protector fanático en todo lo relativo a su hermana. Aun así, le daba igual lo que le dijera en Florencia, no iba a dejar la Toscana y volver a Londres solo porque él lo ordenara.

Alzó la barbilla con rebelde obstinación. De alguna manera, su familia tenía que hacerse a la idea de que era una adulta y tenía derecho a su libertad e independencia, aunque cometiera errores. Sus hermanas habían tenido la posibilidad de crecer y explorar el mundo sin interferencias. ¿Por qué no iba a reclamar ella el mismo derecho?

–Pareces disgustada. ¿Algún problema? –inquirió Darien con calma.

–No, eh..., no exactamente –contestó ella.

–¿Tu familia? –insistió Darien, sacando el Pagani de la carretera y parando en un sendero de granja, sin pensar siquiera en la aguda curiosidad que lo había llevado a interrumpir el viaje.

Sin notar siquiera que el coche había parado, Serena se puso rígida y a la defensiva. Se recordó que no le debía a nadie explicaciones que no quería dar.

–Eh... no, un viejo amor –mintió, firme en su empeño de mantener el anonimato y hacer que sus ricos parientes siguieran al margen por una vez.

Pero un escalofrío descendía por su espalda, porque si Malaquite Frost sabía dónde estaba, sin duda también habría hecho que investigaran todos los detalles sobre su alojamiento y la razón por la que estaba allí. Se preguntó si sabría ya qué hacía su cuñada en el castello Chiba. Por lo visto, nada en su vida podía considerarse privado. Malaquite ya había organizado un encuentro para comer, y nunca se reunía con nadie sin estar preparado. Un feroz resentimiento burbujeó por su diminuto cuerpo. Había creído haber escapado temporalmente del sofocante control de su familia, pero su alcance era mayor de lo que había supuesto. Era típico que nadie la hubiera advertido de que su cuñado iba a viajar a Italia y que tenía intención de visitarla.

–¿Tienes miedo de ese hombre? –la presionó Darien, juntando las negras cejas e inclinándose hacia ella.

–¡Claro que no tengo miedo! –Serena forzó una risa, porque sin duda tenía miedo del chantaje emocional que su familia utilizaba para mantenerla a raya, el sutil recordatorio de que debía su infancia feliz y todo aquello en lo que se había convertido a su amor, apoyo y lealtad. Era la única de sus hermanas que, solo por lo pequeña que era en esa época, se había librado de la negligencia de su madre sin sufrir consecuencias a largo plazo. Si sus hermanas eran incapaces de aceptar que ya no necesitaba que la guiaran, ¿era culpa de ellas? ¿O sería ella la culpable? Reflexionó, preocupada, que tal vez una obvia lacra de su personalidad las había convencido de que necesitaban vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Los agudos ojos azules de Darien seguían atentamente cada emoción que reflejaba el expresivo rostro de Serena. Él, siempre impasible, estaba fascinado porque nunca había visto a nadie delatar tantos cambios de sentimientos en tan pocos segundos. Largos mechones de sedoso pelo acariciaban sus mejillas, del mismo color rubio que las largas pestañas que enmarcaban los ansiosos ojos de color celeste, sobre los delicados y ruborosos pómulos. No, no era una belleza deslumbrante, pero había en ella algo frágil, una sinceridad y vulnerabilidad que atraían misteriosamente a un hombre acostumbrado a mujeres sofisticadas que controlaban sus sentimientos. Parpadeó, desconcertado por el pensamiento y por el deseo que tensó cada músculo de su largo cuerpo, de nuevo excitado.

–Puede que no tengas miedo, pero sí estás disgustada –afirmó, intentando seguir centrado en la conversación, pero con la mente en otro sitio: encendiendo la pasión que veía en ella en su propio beneficio, montándola en su cama para saciar el hambre que lo invadía.

–No, no lo estoy. Solo ha sido una estúpida llamada telefónica, y a veces reacciono de forma exagerada –Serena estaba hipnotizada por los ojos azules que capturaban los suyos y le costaba respirar mientras observaba su rostro. En el aspecto físico, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. Un intenso silencio se había aposentado en el interior del coche y podía oír su propia respiración, jadeante como si acabara de correr un maratón. Su corazón latía a la velocidad de un tren expreso, tras los pechos hinchados y sensibles, y de nuevo el calor se centraba entre sus piernas.

Darien levantó una elegante mano y con calma y habilidad, introdujo los dedos en su larga cabellera para colocarla en su sitio. Estaba en un coche a plena luz del día, en un sitio donde cualquiera podía verlo y reconocerlo. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero nunca habría admitido que un instinto mucho más primitivo que el de la inteligencia había suprimido su innata precaución, librándolo de inhibiciones. El deseo lo devoraba como una bestia salvaje. La presión que sentía en la entrepierna amenazaba con controlarlo por completo cuando la atrajo hacia él y la besó con ardor, introduciendo la lengua en su boca; se excitó aún más cuando ella dejó escapar un ahogado gemido de respuesta.

Darien se inclinó hacia ella, la levantó del asiento y la situó sobre sus muslos abiertos. Nunca había deseado nada tanto como deseaba el calor húmedo de su cuerpo en ese momento, y la sorprendente intensidad de ese deseo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

–¿Qué haces? –gimió Serena, que se había perdido febrilmente en el apasionado beso. Él la tocó y todo pensamiento sensato, todo atisbo de autodisciplina se evaporó como si nunca hubiera existido. Estudió la boca ancha, sensual y perfectamente delineada, que se sentía tan firme y sexy sobre la suya, y se estremeció deseando más. Cada célula de su cuerpo parecía programada para desear más.

–Creo que conoces la respuesta a eso, _cara mia_ –los seductores ojos azules acariciaron su rostro.

Los dedos de él se introdujeron entre sus muslos y el corazón de ella se desbocó por completo. «Dile que no», le urgió una vocecita en la cabeza, pero el deseo de que siguiera era demasiado intenso para luchar contra él. En conflicto consigo misma, tembló al sentir que sus senos tensaban un sujetador que parecía incapaz de contenerlos, y unos músculos internos cuya existencia había desconocido se contraían al pensar en una intimidad mayor. Sintió un dedo introducirse bajo el borde de encaje de sus bragas y supo que tendría que moverse, que tendría que estar protestando y diciéndole que no era esa clase de mujer. Pero en ese momento, con la mano de Darien Chiba sobre su carne ardiente, supo que era exactamente esa clase de mujer, incapaz de resistirse a la tentación que él suponía. Temblorosa, miró los ojos brillantes como zafiros cuando él encontró el lugar que buscaba y empezó a acariciar, presionar y trazar círculos mientras ella gemía e intentaba no perderse en el enloquecedor placer que le provocaba el contacto. Pero su cuerpo estaba en otra dimensión, sumido en nuevas sensaciones.

–D-Darien –tartamudeó la segunda vez que intentó recuperar la voz.

–Sí... –ronroneó él como un felino de la jungla, echando la cabeza hacia delante para volver a atrapar la boca ya enrojecida con urgencia fiera y apasionada–. Deja a Zafiro con amabilidad, es un buen chico. Te quiero desnuda y anhelante en mi cama, y esta noche satisfaré todas tus fantasías. Ahora, déjate ir hasta el final para mí...

Y con un diestro movimiento de su mano, la intensidad de la sensación llegó a límites insospechados y ella se entregó a oleada tras oleada de placer casi imposible de soportar. Se oyó emitir un grito de éxtasis.

Aunque su propio cuerpo estaba rígido de excitación, Darien se sintió extrañamente satisfecho cuando apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Le recolocó las bragas y le bajó la falda mientras ella seguía sobre su regazo. Había puesto su marca en ella: ahora era suya y no le importaba admitir que era la mujer más excitante que había tenido en sus brazos en mucho tiempo. No podía creer que estuviera enredada en una relación ilícita con Kenji al tiempo que respondía así a sus caricias, y «_Dio mio_, menuda respuesta ha sido», pensó con sensualidad.

Un tornado de shock y vergüenza la envolvió y se quitó de encima de él con súbito horror, con el rostro rojo como la grana, mientras cerraba los ojos con una agonía de remordimiento. «¿Qué has hecho?», se preguntó. Al moverse, vio otro coche aparcado a unos metros de distancia.

–Oh, santo cielo, hay otro coche... ¡nos han visto! –gimió con horror. Darien ni siquiera movió una de sus largas pestañas.

–Son mis guardaespaldas, no tienes que preocuparte de ellos.

–¿Guardaespaldas? –chilló ella con desconsuelo aún mayor. Estaba harta de guardaespaldas, esos hombres que eran una constante en la vida de todas sus hermanas.

–No voy a ningún sitio sin ellos. El banco insiste –dijo Darien impertérrito.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. «Desvergonzada», se dijo, aunque su cuerpo seguía vibrando con traicionero placer y asombro por lo que él le había hecho sentir. En cualquier caso, el encuentro erótico había hecho que se sintiera ridículamente virginal e ignorante, tan fuera de lugar que ni siquiera era capaz de volver a mirarlo. Y, desde luego, jamás miraría en la dirección de los malditos guardaespaldas; sabía muy bien que los guardaespaldas eran tan humanos como cualquiera, e igualmente propensos al cotilleo. Esa había sido la razón de que Malaquite encargara otros menesteres a Vlad, el guardaespaldas de Serena, cuando decidió que su relación empezaba a ser demasiado «amistosa». Antes de que ocurriera eso, había oído historias muy divertidas sobre las experiencias de Vlad, cuya típica discreción rusa se había derrumbado cuando estaba con ella. Malaquite la había pinchado durante meses, llamándola mujer fatal aunque, en realidad, entre Vlad y ella no había ocurrido nada. Deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, poder decir lo mismo respecto a Darien Chiba.

**Fijo que Darien no pierde el tiempo... jejeje, y sipi Serena parece que va a ser igualita de bipolar respecto a Darien como sus hermanitas. Y Sere a de estar que quiere ahorcar a su cuñadito Malaquite, mendigo metiche, que creen que le irá a decir? si obvio estaba super enojado con Serena por mentirle a Mina... pos este, ni que Serena le tuviera que dar cuenta de todas sus idas y venidas.**

**SARS: sipi como que le quieren esconder algo a Darien, haber cuanto les dura eso, y créeme no podemos culpar a Serena por quedarse con el ojo cuadrado con semejante hombre, y si Darien está igual de impresionado con ella, aunque ya ves que la cree amante de su padrastro, ufff, que horror, pobre Sere la que le espera, jajaja.**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Darien observó a Serena salir del castillo como un vendaval y saludar a Zafiro, que la esperaba en su Porsche. Resultaba increíblemente joven y bonita con un vestido rosa fucsia y tacones extraordinariamente altos. Tragó aire y apretó los dientes al ver sus esbeltas piernas cuando ella subió al coche. Era ridículo: ella tendría que haber cancelado la cita. La mera idea de que Zafiro se acercara a ella lo suficiente para tocarla hacía que Darien se tensara. Sin embargo, no era un hombre posesivo, y a menudo había disfrutado de relaciones no exclusivas que le permitían conservar su libertad. Meditabundo, se dijo que tal vez se debiera a que aún no se había acostado con ella.

–¿Es Zafiro quien ha venido a recoger a Serena? –preguntó su madre desde la mesa del comedor, donde seguía sentada con Kenji–. Espero que se comporte, no como el chico de los Siccardi.

–¿Siccardi? ¿Bruno Siccardi? –Darien se refería a uno de sus vecinos, un playboy joven y guapo que tenía fama de vividor–. ¿También ha salido con él? ¡_Maledizione_, la chica no para!

–¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –preguntó Gea–. Pasa todo el día encerrada con nosotros, una pareja de mediana edad y poco divertida.

–Habla por ti –bromeó Kenji–. ¡Yo soy tan divertido como el chico de los Siccardi!

–¿Y qué pasó con él? –preguntó Darien.

–Oh, se lo quitó de encima. Dijo que era como un pulpo y que no estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo –comentó su madre, risueña–. Serena no es una chica fácil.

Darien pensó, con cierto entusiasmo, que a él no se lo había quitado de encima. Eso palió su exasperación con ella por no haber cancelado la cita. Para él, era una novedad estar con una mujer que no se desvivía por cumplir todas sus exigencias y expectativas, pero eso no significaba que le gustara, y confiaba en que ella no tardaría mucho en cambiar de actitud.

.

.

Serena era muy consciente del continuo y esperanzado escrutinio que hacía la familia de Zafiro de la mesa que ocupaban. Desde que estaba allí, había conocido a su madre, su padre, una hermana y dos hermanos menores, porque el restaurante del pueblo era un establecimiento familiar y todos los parientes estaban encantados al ver a Zafiro cenar con compañía femenina. Zafiro ya le había contado en detalle que su amor de la infancia y exprometida, Daria, se había ido para estudiar una segunda carrera y, tras enamorarse locamente de otro hombre, lo había abandonado, dejándolo con la casa marital de sus sueños a medio construir.

–Tu viveza me recuerda a ella... un poco –le había dicho Zafiro, considerándolo un cumplido. Pero ella le había aconsejado que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar a una mujer que no le recordara en absoluto al amor perdido.

A esas alturas, ambos tenían claro que nunca serían nada el uno para el otro, excepto amigos, y Serena no se sentía en absoluto culpable por no tener interés romántico por él.

–Darien me ha parecido muy... atento –comentó Zafiro con ojos risueños–. Cuando te llevó a la casa, digo.

–No creo que tengamos mucho en común –replicó Serena, con el rostro encarnado.

–Estás pensando en su riqueza y en su título, pero es un error –replicó Zafiro, pensativo–. Darien no siempre lo tuvo fácil en la vida.

–¿No? –se asombró Serena, sin corregirlo. No podía controlar su curiosidad.

–Cuando tenía dieciséis años, mi padre se lo encontró una noche tirado en el arcén –Zafiro hizo una mueca de dolor–. Le habían dado una paliza; tenía rota la nariz y varias costillas, de hecho, le habían roto todos los dedos de una mano. Se negó a decirle a mi padre y a la policía quién lo había hecho –Zafiro titubeó un instante–. Mis padres siempre creyeron que había sido Aldo, su propio padre. El viejo conde tenía un temperamento endiablado.

Serena había palidecido, la imagen de las elegantes manos y los largos dedos de Darien estaba grabada en su mente. Tuvo que tragar saliva para controlar las náuseas.

–Si eso es verdad, debió de pasarlo muy mal cuando era niño.

.

.

Esa conversación seguía rondándole la mente mientras subía la escalera de entrada al castillo al final de la velada. Estaba admitiendo para sí que no era buena idea juzgar a la gente por las apariencias cuando giró en el rellano y se encontró cara a cara con el hombre que ocupaba su mente.

–¡Darien! –exclamó, sobresaltada por su presencia.

–Ni siquiera se te ha corrido el carmín –dijo él con obvia satisfacción, tras escrutar atentamente su rostro.

–¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? –le espetó Serena, movió la cabeza con disgusto y la rubia melena revoloteó sobre sus hombros.

–No has dejado que él te tocara.

Serena inspiró con ira, llenando sus pulmones hasta su máxima capacidad.

–Y eso es asunto tuyo ¿por?

–Esta noche eres mía –la informó Darien con una seguridad que hizo que ella soltara el aire de golpe, desinflándose cuando menos podía permitirse esa debilidad.

Un segundo después, Darien empeoró la situación al hacer algo aún peor: se inclinó, la alzó en brazos como si fuera una muñeca y la apretó contra sí.

–¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué haces? –exclamó Serena sin alzar la voz, porque no quería que nadie acudiera a investigar lo que ocurría. De hecho, habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar ser vista en una situación tan comprometida.

–Deja de hacerte la tonta, ¡sabes perfectamente lo que hago! –aseveró Darien, empujando una puerta y entrando en una habitación que ella no había visto nunca, por la sencilla razón de que era el dormitorio de él.

–¿A qué crees que estás jugando? –casi chilló Serena cuando la depositó sobre la enorme cama con dosel sin la menor ceremonia.

–Seguiste con tu cita y he tenido la generosidad de no ponerte objeciones.

–¡No tienes ningún derecho a objetar! –siseó Serena airada– ¡Ningún derecho!

–Quiero que pases la noche conmigo –dijo él, con una expresión tan rígida que su estructura ósea adquirió una increíble prominencia en su rostro.

–Incluso si lo hubieras pedido como haría un hombre normal, ¡la respuesta seguiría siendo no! –le lanzó Serena con furia, sonrojada y nerviosa por lo que parecía pensar de ella. Si había algo que no quería recordar era el embarazoso y ardiente episodio que había tenido lugar en su coche; sin duda eso era lo que lo había llevado a pensar que estaba dispuesta a caer en su cama en el momento en que él expresara su deseo.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, brillantes de incredulidad.

–¿No? –repitió, como si fuera una palabra que nunca había escuchado en labios de una mujer, y menos aún en su dormitorio.

Serena se bajó de la cama a toda prisa, recuperó un zapato que había perdido por el camino y se estiró la falda del vestido.

–Lo siento si te di la impresión equivocada esta tarde, pero no voy a acostarme contigo –le dijo con total convicción.

A Darien le recordó a un pajarillo recolocando sus brillantes plumas, con la nariz respingona alta, y el rostro acorazonado de un tono rosa tan intenso como el de las rosas que tanto apreciaba su madre.

–Sin embargo, me deseas –farfulló entre dientes, porque él, en vez de ponerse al día en el trabajo, se había pasado toda la velada sumido en la fantasía de meterla en su cama.

–Lo de esta tarde... bueno, fue una aberración y culpa tuya en todos los sentidos –afirmó Serena con seguridad, furiosa por la situación en la que la había puesto y molesta por que hubiera creído que sería tan fácil hacerse con ella. Pero, considerando que no había puesto ningún «pero» al vergonzoso e íntimo episodio en el coche, no estaba segura de poder culparlo. Y no era ninguna ayuda que ver ese endiablado y angelical rostro sobre ella le quitara el aliento y le hiciera desear revivir la situación.

–¿Por qué dices que fue culpa mía? –exigió saber Darien.

–Se te da demasiado bien la seducción –replicó Serena con absoluto convencimiento–. Si hubiera tenido un momento para pararme a pensar, eso no habría ocurrido y ahora no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Darien estaba furioso con ella por las señales ambiguas que le había enviado, pero, al mismo tiempo, durante un segundo, estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al oír su respuesta.

–Tal vez deberíamos volver a empezar desde el principio –musitó, curvando la boca, porque nunca había dicho nada parecido a una mujer en toda su vida, aunque tenía que admitir que tampoco había deseado tanto a ninguna.

–No, ¡no vamos a empezar nada! –clamó Serena. Se inclinó cuando su tacón se clavó en una hoja de papel que había sobre la alfombra. La levantó con cuidado y vio varias columnas de cifras–. Oh, esto está mal...

–¿Qué es lo que está mal? –preguntó Darien, quitándole la hoja que se había desprendido del archivador y caído al suelo cuando había depositado a Serena sobre la cama.

–Está mal sumado –dijo Serena mirando por encima de su hombro y señalando una columna.

–De eso nada –respondió él con impaciencia, dejando la hoja junto a su ordenador portátil.

–Darien, tengo un doctorado en Ciencias Exactas, si hay algo que conozco bien son los números, y te aseguro que la cifra final es errónea –dijo Serena con voz seca.

–¿Un doctorado en Ciencias Exactas? –repitió Darien, mirándola con incredulidad al tiempo que se preguntaba qué hacía una persona con esos estudios trabajando para su madre.

Serena asintió y, mientras retrocedía paso a paso hacia la puerta, deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

–No quiero que te vayas –Darien la siguió como un zorro acorralando a una gallina–. Quiero que me expliques por qué no podemos volver a empezar.

Serena emitió un gruñido. Odiaba esas conversaciones con los hombres, porque en su experiencia siempre acababan igual: con los hombres enfadados e incapaces de entender por qué no podía acostarse con ellos y aliviar su necesidad sexual del momento.

–Mira, tú solo quieres sexo y eso no es bastante para mí.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo, tiempo que ella aprovechó para llegar a la puerta del dormitorio y poner la mano en el pomo.

–¿Acaso no quiere sexo todo el mundo? –preguntó él.

–Tampoco es que ande buscando amor y matrimonio, pero tiene que haber algo más –contestó Serena, que había considerado el asunto en profundidad y había escrito una lista de cualidades masculinas deseables, ninguna de las cuales él cumplía.

–¿Algo... más? –una elocuente ceja negra se arqueó con ironía.

–No me va el sexo casual –dijo ella, guardándose de revelar que no le iba ningún tipo de sexo–. Ni me conoces ni te importo, y no somos ni parecidos ni complementarios en carácter –añadió con seriedad–. Es decir, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te pusiste unos vaqueros?

No lo había hecho desde sus tiempos de estudiante. Darien empezaba a sentirse como una versión masculina de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, que había caído en la madriguera de un conejo para aparecer en un mundo incomprensible.

–¿Vaqueros? –tronó él, como si eso no fuera más que otra ridícula excusa. «¿Carácter similar o complementario?». Se preguntó de qué planeta venía esa chica.

–Hoy recorriste una obra vestido con un traje de Armani y gemelos de oro. Yo no suelo vestirme de tiros largos, no me va ese asunto de la apariencia que tanto le gusta a la gente. ¿De qué íbamos a hablar tú y yo? ¿qué podríamos hacer juntos?

Darien, que estaba mucho más interesado en el hacer que en el hablar, se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó una mano a cada lado de su cabeza.

–No creo que fuéramos a tener problemas para entretenernos –dijo con una voz melosa y grave que hizo que ella se ruborizara de nuevo. El olor masculino, limpio y especiado, la atrapaba como un hechizo–. Mencionar algo como la ropa es muy superficial, me sorprendes.

–¡Pero tú eres superficial, implacable y mercenario! –protestó Serena con impotencia, sintiéndose agobiada por los pocos centímetros que separaban sus cuerpos.

–Tendríamos las matemáticas en común –replicó Darien con algo peligrosamente parecido a la desesperación–. Se me dan de miedo las matemáticas.

–Oh... –Serena también estaba pensando en su reputación como filántropo, intentando encajarlo en alguna categoría aceptable de su importante lista de características masculinas ideales. Pero no podía encajar de ninguna manera. No era modesto ni tranquilizador, y dudaba seriamente que fuera capaz de cocinar o limpiar. Lo único que tenía a su favor era el atractivo sexual, pero eso, desde luego, lo tenía en abundancia.

–Déjame que te haga el amor –Darien pasó un dedo por el borde de su boca enfurruñada.

–No utilices palabras que no significan eso para ti. No sería hacer el amor, ¡sería sexo mugriento! –le escupió Serena–. ¡Y yo valgo más que eso!

Darien frunció el ceño y sus ojos azules destellaron con sorna al oír la insultante etiqueta «mugriento».

–¿Cuánto más? –preguntó.

–No te rindes con facilidad, ¿verdad? –dijo Serena. Aún sentía un cosquilleo en los labios tras el roce de su dedo, pero su determinación empezaba a intimidarla, era como un misil autodirigido hacia su diana–. Es solo que ambos estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo.

–Yo no hago nada mugriento, _cara mia_ –susurró Darien–. Y quiero que tú me hagas perder el tiempo.

–Cielos, estoy tan cansada que apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos –mintió Serena, tapándose la boca con la mano como si estuviera bostezando, en un último intento de poner fin a la confrontación.

–¿Cansada? –repitió Darien, poco convencido. Sin embargo, retrocedió un paso, desconcertado.

Por suerte, se movió lo suficiente para desbloquear la puerta. Serena giró en redondo y la abrió rápidamente.

–¡Buenas noches, Darien! –le lanzó por encima del hombro, marchándose a toda prisa.

Darien maldijo en voz alta. Era una coqueta, nada más que eso. Furioso, se dijo que tal vez fuera una representación para atraerlo e incrementar su deseo por ella. No recordaba la última vez que una mujer había conseguido que la persiguiera. De hecho, no recordaba haber tenido que persuadir a una mujer en toda su vida. Necesitaba una ducha fría. Echó un vistazo a la cama vacía y volvió a maldecir. «¿Vaqueros, caracteres similares o complementarios? ¿Superficial, implacable y mercenario?». Era obvio que estaba loca. Además, para él «implacable» era un halago, no un rasgo que pudiera censurarse. Se dijo, impaciente, que había tenido suerte al librarse de ella por los pelos. Y si pretendía practicar algún infantil juego femenino con él, pronto descubriría que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, porque él no estaba tan desesperado. Ella lo exasperaba. Fue hacia la ducha con los ojos chispeantes de ira. Había todo un mundo de mujeres bellas y sofisticadas que no decían bobadas, no lo insultaban, ni coqueteaban con él para cambiar de opinión en el último momento.

.

.

Tras meterse en la cómoda cama, Serena echó un vistazo a la lista que había en la parte de atrás de su diario, que había escrito a los dieciocho años, cuando intentaba encontrarle sentido al incomprensible mundo de las citas en la universidad. Ella nunca había encajado, no había encontrado a su alma gemela, pero estaba segura de que existía en algún lugar. Darien solo cumplía uno de sus requisitos, era listo. Pero «listo» no era la palabra adecuada: intrigante y carente de escrúpulos lo definían mucho mejor. Se dijo que no se arrepentía de cómo había actuado. Era demasiado sensata para entregar su virginidad a un hombre que solo despertaba sus hormonas, pero al que ella le importaba bien poco.

Una vocecita de las profundidades de su conciencia le hizo notar que probablemente Darien era muy bueno en la cama, y sin duda sería fantástico como primer amante. Al fin y al cabo, no era como si ella estuviera buscando amor o compromiso, así que tal vez fuera injusto culparlo por algo de lo que ella también pecaba. Algún día se enamoraría y querría compromiso, pero se imaginaba que ese día estaba muy lejos, así que reprimió la peligrosa vocecita que pugnaba por hacerse oír en su cabeza.

Al día siguiente almorzaría con Malaquite, que era maquiavélicamente taimado y manipulador a la hora de conseguir lo que más pudiera complacer a Mina, su esposa y hermana de Serena. Serena sabía que necesitaría estar alerta y mantenerse firme en su postura.

**Wow palabra que Darien se cree la última coca cola del desierto, no digo que no tenga razón... el hombre está de infarto, pero tambien se pasa un su poquito creyendo que Serena va a caer rendida a sus pies suplicandole por sus caricias y besos... osea hello amigo?. Peeeero también creo que ella fue injusta al echarle la culpa solo a él de lo que pasó en el auto, ya ni que la hubiera amenazado a punta de pistola para dejarse tocar!, osease (jejeje) que allí esta siendo injusta con él, ahora si solo nos queda esperar ver que va a hacer Darien para que Serena caiga, y que creen que va a pensar Darien cuando sepa que se va a ver con Malaquite?**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La mañana siguiente, Darien utilizó la escalera trasera para volver a su dormitorio tras una dura sesión de entrenamiento en el gimnasio que había en el sótano. Irritado tras pasar una mala noche y con el convencimiento de que había sido manipulado sin saber cómo, estaba de un humor de perros. Peor aún, cuando, harto de dar vueltas, se había levantado pronto para concentrarse en el trabajo, había descubierto que ella había tenido razón respecto a la cifra errónea. ¡Y solo había echado un vistazo a la página! No entendía cómo podía haber captado el error tan rápidamente. Iba a cruzar el umbral de una puerta cuando oyó las voces de Serena y Kenji, ambos hablando en voz baja, en algún lugar apartado de su vista.

–No puedo ir hoy –le decía Serena al hombre mayor–. Tendría que habértelo dicho anoche, pero no podía mencionarlo delante de Gea.

–Claro que no. Tendremos que ir a Florencia otro día –el padrastro de Darien suspiró–. Mientras Gea no se dé cuenta de lo que tramamos, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos.

–¿Se enfadaría? –preguntó Serena.

–¿Estás de broma? –gruñó Kenji–. ¡La última vez, dijo que me mataría! Esta vez no puedo equivocarme.

Las voces se desvanecieron y la pareja se alejó. Darien, con el ceño fruncido, se preguntó de qué habían estado hablando. Su idea inicial, que Serena podía tener algo ilícito con su padrastro, se había disipado, pero tras oír esa conversación la sospecha volvió a desatarse. ¿Por qué estaban Kenji y la secretaria de su madre cuchicheando por los rincones? ¿Por qué iban a encontrarse en Florencia en secreto? ¿Cómo podía ser eso inocente? ¿Qué tenían que ocultarle a su madre? «¡La última vez, dijo que me mataría!». Darien decidió, disgustado, que podía referirse a una infidelidad previa.

No le gustaba pensar que su madre pudiera plantearse siquiera olvidar y perdonar una traición de ese calibre, pero no podía olvidar que había pasado muchos años casada con un hombre que la había obligado a cerrar los ojos ante sus infidelidades y a aceptarlas. Su madre podría estar volviendo a caer en ese terrible patrón, negándose a ver que ya no tenía por qué aceptar ese tipo de comportamiento.

A las doce menos diez, Serena estaba vestida para ir a almorzar a Florencia. Un sencillo vestido de verano de color verde, con tirantes, cubría su curvilínea figura. Aunque estaba tensa, Kenji había conseguido hacerle sonreír. El cliché de intentarlo una y otra vez, a pesar de los errores, parecía haber sido inventado especialmente para el marido de Gea. Kenji quería regalarle a su esposa una joya que le gustara y que estuviera dispuesta a ponerse y, dado que él tenía un gusto natural por lo llamativo y brillante, mientras que Gea prefería lo sencillo y elegante, se había equivocado repetidamente en su elección de regalos. Por eso Serena iba a acompañar a Kenji a un taller de diseño de joyas a elegir una pieza que a su jefa pudiera gustarle de verdad como regalo de cumpleaños.

Serena se reunió brevemente con Gea para comentar los arreglos florales para el baile de disfraces y luego bajó la escalera. Se tensó cuando el antiguo timbre que había sobre la enorme puerta gótica sonó con fuerza. Consultó su reloj: eran las doce menos cinco. Reconoció al enorme guardaespaldas que había en la puerta; era Danilo, el jefe de seguridad de Malaquite. Apretó los labios al preguntarse si había enviado al intimidante hombre de mediana edad a recogerla con el fin de asustarla un poco.

–¿Dónde está el equipaje? –preguntó Danilo, arrugando la frente.

A Serena se le encogió el corazón. Se preguntó si había entendido mal a Malaquite. Tal vez esperaba que hiciera la maleta y volviera con él a Londres. Alzó la barbilla.

–Volveré aquí después de comer. No voy a marcharme.

Danilo no hizo ningún comentario, lo que no la sorprendió, porque era un hombre poco hablador. De pie en el escalón, sacó su móvil e hizo una llamada en ruso, sin duda para asegurarse de cuáles eran las expectativas de su jefe.

Serena estaba recogiendo su bolso de la silla del vestíbulo cuando vio a Darien apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de su despacho, con el rostro tenso. Le dio un vuelco el corazón, como si alguien lo hubiera rodeado con una mano y apretado. Las rectas cejas oscuras estaban bajas sobre los ojos azules enmarcados por pestañas negras como el carbón. Era increíblemente guapo. De repente, se encontró rememorando el tacto de su dedo en los labios la noche anterior, el peligroso cosquilleo de placer que había bajado por su espalda hasta asentarse en lugares más íntimos, tensando sus senos y haciendo que le temblaran las rodillas. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor con el despertar de ese deseo por él que no podía negar.

–¿Estás lista para irnos? –preguntó Danilo, impaciente.

Serena se dio la vuelta hacia el hombre y salió. Por desgracia, el intenso sol de verano no hizo nada para refrescar su piel acalorada.

La limusina acababa de alejarse cuando Darien cruzó el amplio vestíbulo y saludó con la cabeza al joven que esperaba junto al coche que acababa de detenerse ante la puerta. Había decidido hacer seguir a Serena. Quería saber con quién iba a encontrarse en Florencia y por qué la había afectado tanto la invitación. Cuanto más supiera de ella, más se acercaría a descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo en el castillo. Pensó, impaciente, que todo el mundo a su alrededor actuaba de forma extraña. Su madre estaba reposando en la tumbona como una frágil dama victoriana de escasa salud, mientras Kenji silbaba por lo bajo y susurraba en rincones oscuros con una empleada.

.

.

El cuñado de Serena estaba muy serio cuando la saludó en la puerta de su suite de hotel. Un camarero ya estaba sirviendo la comida de un carrito y esperando órdenes. Con un brusco movimiento de la mano, Malaquite lo despidió e indicó a Serena que se sentara.

–Dime, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que tramas? –le preguntó a Serena antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de acomodarse.

–Eso es asunto mío –contestó Serena con calma, atacando el primer plato.

–Si puede trastornar la paz mental de Mina, también lo es mío –aseveró Malaquite sin el menor titubeo–. Está embarazada de nuevo, por cierto.

La noticia tomó a Serena por sorpresa, porque su hermana tenía problemas de fertilidad y tras concebir a los gemelos mediante una fecundación in vitro había vuelto a intentarlo, por desgracia sin éxito.

–¡Oh, cielos, es una noticia fantástica! –exclamó, sabiendo cuánto deseaba su hermana mayor tener más hijos–. Pero... eh... ¿cómo?

–Esta vez ha sucedido de forma natural, pero comprenderás por qué no estoy dispuesto a que nada la disguste en este momento –contestó él–. Es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, Serena. Si la baza que se juega en el castillo es Darien Chiba, necesitas estar al tanto del estilo de vida que lleva.

–Darien no es la baza y, sí, tengo un secreto, pero es privado y no tiene nada que ver con el resto de la familia, ni les afecta –afirmó Serena con convicción–. Tengo casi veinticuatro años, Malaquite. No puedes esperar que dé explicaciones sobre todo lo que hago.

–Aún te recuerdo vestida con el uniforme del colegio –su cuñado apretó los labios.

–¿Y cuántos años han pasado desde entonces? –Serena suspiró–. Ya soy una mujer crecidita.

–No, eres físicamente diminuta y muy ingenua aún –la contradijo Malaquite con impaciencia–. Pero no quieras culparme a mí. Tus hermanas se niegan a aceptar que la bebé ha crecido.

Ante esa inesperada admisión, que implicaba una cierta comprensión de su problema, Serena se relajó un poco.

–Lo sé. Es ridículo llegar a mi edad y tener que mentir para poder llevar mi propia vida.

–¿Darien Chiba? –Malaquite enarcó una ceja y se recostó en la silla–. ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

–Nada. No sé por qué estás tan preocupado por él –replicó Serena, pero notó que le ardía el rostro. Evitó su mirada directa, porque sabía que sentía una atracción demencial por Darien.

–Es un jugador, Serena. No podrías manejarlo –le dijo su cuñado en tono de advertencia–. Hace un par de años, era famoso en los círculos bancarios porque mantenía a tres amantes. Una en Nueva York, otra en Milán y otra en Tokio.

–¿Tres? ¿En serio? –Serena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, anonadada.

–En serio, es el equivalente a una misión suicida para una mujer joven proveniente de un ambiente protector –apuntó Malaquite.

–No hay nada de eso, Malaquite –le aseguró Serena–. Tengo un trabajo de verano con la madre de Darien, en una parte del mundo especialmente bella. Eso es todo lo que hay.

Darien tenía, o había tenido, tres amantes a la vez. Ese desagradable dato rondó la cabeza de Serena todo el camino de vuelta al castillo y la dejó con una extraña sensación de náusea. ¿Qué clase de hombre iba de una mujer a otra de esa manera, tratándolas como si fueran objetos sexuales intercambiables? ¿Y por qué las imágenes eróticas que asaltaban su imaginación hiperactiva le hacían tanto daño? A ella no tenía por qué importarle lo que él hiciera en la cama. No era como si pensara tener una aventura con él, y no podía sentir celos por un hombre al que apenas conocía. Tampoco podía dudar de la veracidad de lo que había dicho Malaquite, porque sabía que contaba con el mejor equipo de investigadores. A través de ellos, tenía un acceso privilegiado a los antecedentes de las personas con las que hacía negocios, y era incluso más riguroso cuando investigaba a aquellos que podían suponer una amenaza para su familia.

Mientras Serena almorzaba con Malaquite, Darien estaba atendiendo a una visita inesperada. Jerome St. Charles, un viudo miembro de la Cámara de los Lores, tenía una casa en las cercanías, donde a menudo pasaba el verano con sus hijos, ya adultos, y sus familias. Durante un tiempo, Darien había ido al colegio con el hijo de Jerome, James, y tras muchos años como vecinos, las dos familias mantenían el contacto social de vez en cuando. Una vez, Darien incluso había tenido la esperanza de que su madre correspondiera al obvio interés y admiración de Jerome, pero eso no había llegado a nada. Tristemente, desde su punto de vista, su madre se había resistido a todos los hombres hasta que apareció Kenji.

–Siento venir sin invitación. Habría telefoneado antes, pero no sabía cómo plantear el asunto –dijo Jerome con expresión preocupada. Se pasó la mano por el cabello gris con nerviosismo–. Me temo que esta va a ser una conversación bastante embarazosa, pero le tengo mucho aprecio a tu madre y me he sentido en la obligación de decirte lo que sé.

Desconcertado por ese discurso inicial, Darien frunció el ceño y achicó los ojos, interrogante.

–Me temo que no sé de qué estás hablando, Jerome.

–Es esto... –el hombre dejó un periódico local en la mesita que había junto a la ventana.

Darien lo agarró y miró una foto de su madre con Serena tras ella. La imagen ilustraba un extenso artículo sobre la organización benéfica de apoyo a mujeres que habían sufrido un aborto involuntario, que su madre había creado unos diez años antes.

–¿Qué tiene de especial? –preguntó.

–Es la bonita rubia que trabaja para tu madre. Yo, eh... la he visto antes –dijo Jerome con incomodidad–. En Londres. Pasé una velada con ella... yo... pagué por su compañía.

Darien lo miró con incredulidad, mientras sus ojos azules se oscurecían y enfriaban por segundos.

–¿Serena? ¿Pagaste por su compañía?

–No es tan sórdido como suena –las mejillas del hombre enrojecieron–. No es, que yo sepa, una prostituta, pero cuando estuve con ella, estaba disponible como acompañante por un precio. La llevé a cenar una noche. Me gusta disfrutar de compañía femenina joven de vez en cuando, y ella era muy agradable –reconoció avergonzado–. Pero... ¿qué hace una chica como esa trabajando para tu madre?

–Deja que entienda esto bien... –Darien hizo una pausa. Su mandíbula se tensó como granito y un pequeño músculo empezó a vibrar en una comisura de su boca–. ¿Cuándo conociste a Serena Tsukino, ella trabajaba como señorita de compañía? ¿Y tú contrataste sus servicios?

Jed asintió.

–Cenamos juntos. Fue algo por completo platónico. Yo tuve el placer de llevar a una mujer atractiva del brazo y, por supuesto, ella recibiría una compensación económica por su tiempo.

Darien apretó los blancos dientes, sintiendo la quemazón de una mezcla de ira y repugnancia. Serena era una acompañante; ¡Serena había trabajado como señorita de compañía! Comprendió que lo había engañado. Y él se había tragado de lleno su representación de chica vulnerable. No solía asombrarse por nada, pero saber que había sido señorita de compañía lo impactó. Tenía plena confianza en el padre de su amigo, a quien conocía de toda la vida. Y aunque a Jerome lo avergonzaba admitir que había contratado a una acompañante, su sentido del honor y su preocupación por la madre de Darien le habían impedido guardar silencio. Darien respetaba el sacrificio de dignidad que había hecho.

Jerome acababa de marcharse cuando Darien recibió una llamada de su guardaespaldas, informándolo de con quién se había encontrado Serena en Florencia. Tras lo que acababa de saber por boca de Jerome, estaba algo más preparado para esa revelación. Malaquite Frost, el ruso oligarca del petróleo, ¿un viejo amor? Supuso que había sido su amante, no podía ser otra cosa. Darien tragó saliva con fuerza; ya no tenía que preguntarse por qué la había recogido una limusina ni de dónde había sacado el carísimo collar de diamantes. Esos lujos contaban su propia y sucia historia. Sin embargo, con esos antecedentes, era muy improbable que tuviera intenciones respecto a Kenji, que apenas contaba con fortuna personal y no la conseguiría a no ser que se divorciara.

Se preguntó si Serena había sido requerida en Florencia, a la suite de hotel del ruso solo por sexo. Darien, con el corazón desbocado, cerró los puños y paseó por su despacho conteniendo a duras penas su ira. ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber estado haciendo en la suite de un hotel, excepto tumbarse en la cama? Malaquite Frost había reclamado su botín y ella había accedido sin protestar. No podía haber nada más básico.

Sin embargo, recordó su inquietud durante esa llamada telefónica, y su sospecha inicial de que tenía miedo. Sin duda, Frost era un hombre al que pocas mujeres se atreverían a rechazar, un hombre de reputación indeseable. «¡_Che diavolo_!». No podía caer tan bajo como para excusarla. Era una prostituta; con los antecedentes que había oído de Jerome, no podía ser otra cosa. Aunque Jerome no se hubiera aprovechado de la situación, sin duda otros hombres habían esperado, e incluso exigido, algo mucho menos inocente que su compañía. ¡De ningún modo podía aceptar que una Jezabel como ella trabajara para su madre!

En un estado de ánimo reflexivo, Serena subió las escaleras de entrada al castillo. Malaquite no la había presionado tanto como se había temido, sin duda ablandado por la encantadora y sorprendente noticia de que iba a volver a ser padre sin que Mina tuviera que someterse a otro agotador proceso de fecundación in vitro. Malaquite también había reconocido que era ridículo que las hermanas de Serena estuvieran pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos y, con un poco de suerte, su actitud realista terminaría por convencer a Mina de que su constante preocupación por su hermana era innecesaria.

Se dirigía hacia la imponente escalera principal cuando se abrió una puerta.

–Quiero hablar contigo en privado –murmuró Darien en tono seco, desde el umbral.

–Tal vez después. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer para tu madre –replicó Serena, mirándolo de reojo. «Tres amantes», pensaba con impotencia. Ese exceso de sexo tendría que haberle impedido mostrar interés por ella. Pero no había sido así. Tenía el rostro tenso, los exóticos pómulos levemente enrojecidos y sus extraordinarios ojos brillaban más de lo normal bajo las cejas. «Es tan guapo...», pensó, antes de poder reprimir el peligroso pensamiento.

–Ahora –chirrió Darien como un rey feudal exigiendo obediencia a uno de sus siervos.

–Pero... –Serena alzó la barbilla con determinación.

–¡Ahora! –clamó Darien a todo volumen.

A Serena la sorprendió tanto la ira que irradiaba que, automáticamente, sus pies giraron y fue hacia él con la frente arrugada de preocupación.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó.

**Y de nuevo aparece el tema Ikuko, porque Serena hizo de dama de compañía?, y por suerte, Malaquite si se ha dado cuenta de que Serena no es una niña pequeña, y entiendo su preocupación, estando su esposa embarazada no quiere que nada la incomode, Y que traman Kenji y Serena?, ahora si va a arder Troya con Darien.**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Darien dio un paso atrás para permitirle entrar en la habitación cubierta de libros del suelo al techo y cerró la puerta con una mano impaciente.

–He recibido una información muy perturbadora sobre ti.

–¿Sobre mí? –exclamó Serena con sorpresa. Se apartó de él, yendo hacia la ventana–. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

–Jerome St. Charles –le lanzó Darien–. Es un antiguo amigo y vecino.

Serena se quedó pasmada. El nombre la golpeó como una bofetada porque, por supuesto, no había olvidado la velada; de hecho, nunca olvidaría lo que se había visto obligada a hacer para persuadir a su madre de que le diera la información que buscaba. En ese momento, pensó que la vida podía ser muy azarosa e injusta. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que precisamente ese hombre fuera vecino y amigo de la familia Chiba? Se preguntó cómo podía tener tan mala suerte. Por otro lado, no había hecho nada con Jerome de lo que tuviera que avergonzarse y, a no ser que el hombre hubiera mentido respecto a las horas que pasaron juntos, no tenía necesidad de defenderse ni dar excusas por su comportamiento.

Darien se acercó a ella, escrutando su rostro tenso y ansioso con la intensidad de un rayo láser.

–Veo que reconoces el nombre. ¿Te importaría darme una explicación?

–No tengo nada que explicarte a ti –dijo Serena sin el menor titubeo–. Como ya te he dicho antes, no soy empleada tuya, sino de tu madre.

–No incomodarás a mi madre con ninguna referencia a esta conversación –afirmó Darien con dureza y patente desprecio–. Le darás alguna excusa, posiblemente relacionada con algún problema familiar, y le dirás que lo sientes mucho pero que tienes que volver a Londres de inmediato.

–¿Estás pidiéndome que renuncie a mi empleo y me marche sin más? –los ojos celestes de Serena se abrieron de par en par al oír esa exigencia.

–No te lo estoy pidiendo, te ordeno que te vayas –replicó Darien–. Has trabajado como señorita de compañía. ¡No eres la clase de mujer que quiero trabajando para mi madre!

–Santo cielo, menudos prejuicios –declaró Serena, enfadada–. Eso es increíblemente insultante y estrecho de miras viniendo de un hombre ¡que tiene tres amantes! Habría supuesto que, en tus circunstancias, una actitud de «vive y deja vivir» sería mucho más apropiada.

Darien se quedó paralizado donde estaba y sus ojos se agrandaron un instante, antes de que sus espesas pestañas los velaran. El rubor oscureció sus marcados pómulos y sus labios formaron una dura línea recta.

–¿De dónde has sacado esa información?

Serena, sonrojada, guardó silencio. Lo cierto era que él no lo había negado. Tal vez no debería haberlo dicho, pero había que jugar en igualdad de condiciones. No tenía por qué quedarse parada escuchando sus objeciones éticas cuando él llevaba una vida que distaba mucho de la moralidad.

–Eres un hipócrita de tomo y lomo –lo condenó.

–Malaquite Frost. Él te lo dijo –adivinó Darien, teniendo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo, por primera vez en muchos años, para controlar su cólera. Darien nunca se permitía perder el control.

–Si sabes que me he reunido con Malaquite en Florencia, es que me has estado espiando –replicó Serena. Sus cálidos ojos celestes se endurecieron con resentimiento–. ¿Qué te da derecho a invadir mi vida privada?

–Tengo derecho a proteger a mi madre de una mujer que podría causarle inconvenientes y vergüenza. Y, desde mi punto de vista, una mujer que ha trabajado como acompañante y atiende a las llamadas conminatorias de Malaquite Frost, ¡no es una empleada aceptable!

Serena, tan inflamada por la ira que entró en piloto automático, se acercó a él y levantó el brazo.

–¡No te atrevas a insultarme ni a hablar mal de Malaquite! –le escupió con furia.

Una mano dura como el acero se cerró sobre su muñeca para impedirle propinar la bofetada con que su gesto amenazaba.

–No me pongas una mano encima –gruñó Darien con voz ronca, antes de soltarla de nuevo con un gesto desdeñoso.

La vibración de su orden golpeó un punto sensible en lo más profundo de Serena, que se estremeció traicioneramente, y alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de él, envuelta en una oleada de sensualidad. Algo en su forma de mirarla había propiciado esa respuesta. Independientemente de lo que sentía, su maldito cuerpo estaba despertándose con una multitud de sensaciones que habría dado cualquier cosa por negar. Sus pechos se estaban hinchando y el calor volvía a arder en su pelvis. La invadió una embriagadora mezcla de vergüenza y mortificación al comprender que seguía siendo susceptible a él.

–¡Eso no era lo que decías anoche! –le lanzó, acusadora.

–Anoche no sabía que trataba con una golfa experimentada –le espetó Darien con aspereza.

–¡Cómo te atreves! –dijo Serena, tensándose por la incontrolable y sensual reacción de su cuerpo, que no podía controlar. El ambiente de la habitación era tan denso, sofocante y silencioso como el que antecedía a una tormenta eléctrica–. Y, aunque no sea asunto tuyo, no soy ninguna amante de Malaquite. Conozco bien a su mujer y a sus hijos, estuve almorzando con él y poniéndome al día sobre las últimas noticias de su vida.

–No te creo –dijo Darien mirándola impasible.

–Ese es tu problema –Serena fue hacia la puerta.

–No te vayas... Aún no he terminado contigo –objetó Darien con vehemencia.

–¡Pero yo he terminado contigo! –gritó Serena, abriendo la puerta para escapar.

Sin darle tiempo a adivinar sus intenciones, Darien le quitó la puerta de las manos y la cerró de un portazo, ante sus narices. Impactada por la brutalidad de la intervención, Serena se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la puerta, necesitando el apoyo temporal de la sólida madera contra su espalda. Alzó la mirada hacia los ojos azules, que brillaban como estrellas contra la piel morena. Él hervía de cólera y no podía ocultarlo.

–Bajo el traje de banquero, no tienes nada de ese Don Aplomo que finges ser, ¿eh? –murmuró ella con fascinación.

–No cuando se trata de proteger a mi familia –dijo Darien sin asomo de disculpa.

–Me estás agobiando –le dijo Serena, porque estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, demasiado cerca de ella, distrayéndola con su aroma masculino cuando menos podía permitirse una distracción.

–Aguántate –rechinó Darien.

–No, aguántate tú el mal humor –le aconsejó Serena, tensa–. ¿Qué te dijo Jerome de mí exactamente?

–Que te contrató como acompañante y que salisteis a cenar. Te reconoció en una foto del periódico que te sacaron estando con mi madre, y decidió que tenía el deber de comunicármelo.

Serena, burlona, puso los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que deseaba que él se apartara, que no fuera tan dominantemente alto como para hacerle sentirse como una ridícula enanita. Hacían mala pareja en más de un sentido: su lista de características deseables en un hombre especificaba que no le sacara más de veintidós centímetros de altura. Estaría más cómoda con alguien de estatura más próxima a la suya. Los maridos de sus hermanas eran todos altos y siempre que estaba en desacuerdo con alguno de ellos tenía cuidado de mantener las distancias; siempre había entendido que su escasa altura era como una invitación a actitudes dominantes.

–No parece preocuparte mucho lo que me dijo Jerome –apuntó Darien con voz ronca–. Pero para mi madre supondría un gran shock.

–Creo que para Gea sería un shock pensar que me había acostado con él, pero no que cenáramos juntos en un lugar público –contestó Serena con sequedad.

–No se trata de eso –Darien la miró irradiando frustración por todos los poros–. Él pagó por tu compañía.

–Y es cuanto consiguió. No lo digas como si me hubiera comportado como una buscona –lo urgió Serena, con ojos cada vez más desafiantes–. Trabajé como acompañante esa única noche.

Darien por fin dio un paso atrás y ella volvió a respirar. Apartó la espalda de la puerta y movió los hombros para aliviar su tensión.

–¿De veras piensas que me voy a creer que solo lo hiciste una vez? –se mofó él.

–Es obvio que quieres pensar lo peor y eso no es ser justo conmigo –se quejó Serena. Se movió rápidamente, tomándolo por sorpresa, y fue hacia la ventana, donde había demasiado espacio para que volviera a acorralarla–. Salí con Jerome esa noche como favor para alguien. Su acompañante habitual estaba enferma y yo la sustituí. Fue algo perfectamente honesto e indigno de tus sospechas.

–Trabajabas como acompañante. Estoy seguro de que no fue tan honesto con todos tus clientes –dijo Darien torciendo los labios.

–No escuchas, ¿verdad? –Serena suspiró con impaciencia–. ¡Jerome es el único cliente que he tenido porque esa es la única vez que he trabajado como acompañante! –le gritó, exasperada.

–No puedes esperar que me crea eso –le lanzó una mirada de hiriente desprecio.

–Salí con Jerome para hacerle un favor a mi madre –admitió

Serena, dispuesta a decir lo suficiente para satisfacerlo, porque no quería verse obligada a dejar el castillo cuando estaba empezando a conocer a Kenji.

–¿Tu madre? –Darien frunció el ceño.

–Mi madre es propietaria y directora de una agencia de acompañantes.

–¿Una agencia de acompañantes? –repitió Darien con incredulidad.

–Yo no puedo hacer nada respecto al modo en que mi madre se gana la vida –señaló Serena con voz amarga–. Por desgracia, uno no elige a sus padres.

Darien la estudió en silencio, con cáustica frialdad.

–Sí, ya oigo las ruedecitas de tu escasa imaginación poniéndose en marcha –dijo Serena. El desagrado tensó su carnosa y rosada boca–. Pero no, no crecí en un ambiente sórdido con una madre depravada. Relájate, no oirás ninguna historia melodramática. Crecí en un hogar perfectamente respetable, criada por mi hermana mayor, y solo recientemente recuperé el contacto con mi madre.

–Por lo que dices, te habría ido mejor manteniéndote alejada de ella –comentó Darien. Observó cómo ella sacaba la punta de la lengua para humedecerse el labio inferior y lo airó volver a sentir la excitación tensar sus pantalones; el sudor humedeció su piel. Solo tenía que mirar esa adorable boca y las fantasías eróticas asaltaban y tomaban su mente.

Serena estaba tensa, pero la pulsión del deseo sexual era como un monstruo suelto en el interior de su cuerpo. Estaba recordando la gloria de sentir esa dura y sensual boca atrapando la suya, la sólida y maravillosa sensación de sus duros y poderosos músculos atrapándola contra la pared, el indescriptible deleite de sentir la caricia íntima de sus dedos y, finalmente, las oleadas de placer que habían seguido. Le temblaron las rodillas y empezó a costarle respirar.

–Deja de mirarme así –le advirtió.

–Estabas hablándome de tu madre –le recordó Darien, imaginándosela tumbada sobre el escritorio, con las piernas abiertas y lista para recibirlo. Cerró los puños e inspiró lenta y profundamente, intentando poner freno a su cerebro hiperactivo y a las imágenes que revoloteaban en él.

–Necesitaba que ella me diera una información muy importante para mí –confesó Serena, tras un perceptible titubeo–. Mis hermanas me habían advertido que no era de fiar, pero sabía lo que podía esperar de ella y estaba preparada. Para conseguir algo de mi madre hay que sobornarla. Me dijo que si sustituía a una empleada que estaba enferma y pasaba la velada con Jerome, me daría la información que quería. Hicimos un trato y ella entiende de tratos. Sé que esperaba que después aceptara más clientes y trabajara para ella como acompañante, pero nunca tuve intención de hacerlo. No soy tan estúpida.

–¿Qué información era esa? –inquirió Darien, preguntándose si podía creer algo de lo que decía; por supuesto, ella intentaría vindicarse de cualquier manera posible. Era lógico que jurase que solo había trabajado como acompañante una vez y que no pensaba hacerlo nunca más.

–Eso es privado –Serena volvió el rostro para escapar de su escrutinio. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron y el movimiento hizo que su largo cabello rubio y rizado flotara alrededor de su rostro y cayera sobre sus tensos hombros–. Eso no es algo que quiera compartir.

Especialmente con un hombre que estaría encantado de utilizar esa información para añadir otra muesca al ya intenso desagrado que sentía por Kenji. Darien se volvería aún más hostil si algo embarazoso del pasado de Kenji saliera a la luz para herir o humillar a su madre.

–Me niego a creer que solo trabajaras como acompañante una noche –insistió Darien con desdén.

–No puedo hacer nada al respecto –replicó Serena, volviendo a mirarlo.

–No tengo tres amantes –dijo Darien con voz apagada, como si la afirmación le hubiera sido arrancada a su pesar.

–A mí me es igual que las tengas o no –Serena encogió los delicados hombros con expresión de indiferencia.

–Estabas enfadada por ello, _gioia mia_. Lo he visto en tu cara –Darien saboreó el recuerdo del momento–. Igual que a mí, no te gusta compartir.

–El rumor tiene que haber empezado en algún sitio –contestó Serena, aunque maldijo su lengua, porque no había querido decir algo tan revelador. Él creería que estaba buscando una explicación a la historia.

Darien acortó la distancia que los separaba y puso las manos sobre sus hombros antes de hablar.

–Hubo un tiempo en el que era muy joven y ardiente, y pensaba que los números me darían seguridad. En vez de eso, las exigencias combinadas de las tres me volvían loco.

Ella sentía el peso de sus manos en los hombros como plomo, y se le había secado la boca porque él había vuelto a invadir su espacio.

–No estaba celosa –le dijo con vehemencia, furiosa por la sugerencia.

–Yo tampoco, pero la idea de que estuvieras retozando con Frost en esa suite de hotel indignó a cada célula de mi cuerpo –le confió Darien, estirando los dedos hacia la parte superior de sus brazos–. No soporto la idea de que otro hombre te toque.

–No voy a dejar que tú me toques –señaló Serena a media voz; le fallaban los pulmones teniéndolo tan cerca. Y tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo que negarse el placer casi le dolía.

–Entonces di que no ahora –le aconsejó Darien.

–No... –murmuró Serena.

–Más alto y con más convicción –la urgió Darien, burlón, irritándola al máximo.

–No, Darien, ¡no! –le gritó Serena con furia, deseando que aprendiera a aceptar un «no» por respuesta.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta precedió a su brusca apertura. Darien giró en redondo, dispuesto a lanzar una regañina al intruso, y se encontró con su padrastro en el umbral, con una expresión indecisa en el rostro.

–Siento interrumpir, pero he oído voces –declaró Kenji–. Gea se preocupó al ver que Serena no subía.

–Estábamos discutiendo –Darien dejó escapar una suave risa–. Quiero darle lecciones de conducir, pero no está segura de fiarse de mí –murmuró con naturalidad.

Sorprendida por lo rápido que había encontrado una excusa, Serena parpadeó.

–Eh... sí –añadió, no tan cómoda como él cuando la ponían en una situación difícil.

–Si no quiere aprender a conducir, no tiene por qué hacerlo –comentó Kenji–. No es importante.

–Yo creo que sí –dictaminó Darien–. Sería mucho más independiente. Podría trabajar de forma mucho más eficiente si condujera.

–Bueno, de acuerdo, lo pensaré –prometió Serena, yendo hacia la puerta. Estaba desesperada por huir y más que dispuesta a utilizar la llegada de Kenji como vía de escape.

–Y no hay mejor momento que el presente –insistió Darien, poniéndose a su altura y colocando una mano en su espalda para guiarla hacia el vestíbulo. Con la otra mano, sacó el teléfono móvil y pidió a alguien que sacara el coche de su madre del garaje–. Es un coche pequeño y fácil de maniobrar –comentó, llevándola hacia el exterior–. Perfecto para nuestro propósito.

–No quiero hacer esto –protestó Serena–. No me gusta conducir y no quiero que tú intentes enseñarme.

–Solo necesitas concentrarte, y no puedes haberte doctorado en Ciencias Exactas si careces de esa capacidad –afirmó Darien con seguridad.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior con irritación. Nunca había tenido menos ganas de sentarse ante el volante de un coche. Tenía los nervios de punta por la discusión que habían mantenido, sus emociones seguían desbordadas por el impacto de haber sido llamada golfa y estaba malhumorada. Casi todos los que habían intentado enseñarle a conducir habían acabado gritándole o, como mínimo, elevando la voz, convencidos de que no estaba escuchando sus instrucciones. También estaba segura de que Darien, dominante, impaciente y de carácter poco templado, era el último hombre del mundo que debería asumir ese reto.

–Sube –la urgió Darien, abriendo la puerta del pequeño automóvil con una reverencia–. Cuando hayas superado el nerviosismo, contrataré a un profesor para que se haga cargo de esto. Aquí cuentas con un montón de carreteras privadas en las que practicar.

Con el labio superior perlado de sudor, Serena aceptó las llaves que le ofrecía con la mano ya húmeda. Él le explicó todo lo que tenía que hacer para empezar y luego le pidió que arrancara.

–Prométeme que no gritarás –pidió ella, antes de meter la llave en el contacto.

–Claro que no voy a gritar –dijo Darien con voz seca–. No soy nada excitable.

Serena pensó para sí que eso, para empezar, era una gran mentira. Tenía muy mal genio y cuando la tocaba era claramente excitable y cualquier cosa menos templado y sereno. De hecho, ya lo tenía clasificado como el hombre más apasionado que había conocido en su vida.

–¿Piensas quedarte ahí sentada sin hacer nada en toda la tarde? –inquirió Darien con sequedad.

Serena pensó que, por ende, tenía tanta paciencia como un jet que se viera obligado a viajar por el carril lento de una carretera.

Miró el espacioso patio empedrado y encendió el motor, que le pareció atronador en el silencio que los rodeaba. Un hilillo de sudor corrió entre sus pechos.

–Primero, revisa tu lista mental de cosas que hacer –sugirió Darien.

–No quiero hacer esto contigo –admitió Serena con voz fúnebre. Tenía la mente en blanco y ganas de rechinar los dientes.

–Déjate de dramas... ¡hazlo de una vez! –le dijo Darien con impaciencia.

Harta de él, y deseando poner fin a la experiencia, Serena metió la marcha y pisó el acelerador. El vehículo retrocedió tan rápido que dejó escapar un grito. Darien gritó algo y después se oyó un horrible crujido, seguido por un golpe que hizo que se estremeciera de los pies a la cabeza, mientras el cinturón de seguridad se clavaba en su cintura.

–¡Eres una loca! –rugió Darien, saliendo del coche como si lo hubiera marcado con una antorcha al rojo vivo.

Serena apagó el motor e inspiró profundamente para librarse de las náuseas y del mareo provocado por el shock. Soltó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y, temblorosa, bajó del coche.

–¡Ni siquiera miraste por el espejo retrovisor antes de dar marcha atrás! –clamó Darien, incrédulo, mientras se inclinaba para examinar los daños recibidos por la carrocería de su preciado Pagani Zonda.

–No pretendía ir hacia atrás... Es un coche desconocido para mí, y metí la marcha equivocada –protestó Serena, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho e intentando no mirar los abollones que estropeaban la hasta entonces prístina pintura de ambos vehículos.

–¿Cómo pudiste meter la marcha atrás accidentalmente? –Darien alzó las manos en un gesto dramático.

–Estabas irritándome a más no poder, distrayéndome –se quejó Serena.

–Ah, así que ahora es culpa mía, ¿no? –los brillantes ojos azules se clavaron en ella.

–Sabías que no quería ponerme tras el volante. Lo dejé muy claro –arguyó ella–. Iré a pedirle disculpas a tu madre por lo ocurrido con su coche.

–¿Vas a pedirme disculpas a mí por lo que le has hecho al mío? –exigió saber Darien.

Serena no fue capaz de pedirle perdón. El accidente había sido culpa de él, absolutamente.

–Tuviste una discusión conmigo, me llamaste cosas horribles y luego me exigiste que condujera aunque había dejado muy claro que no quería hacerlo –lo condenó con amargura–. Así que, en mi opinión, ¡tienes lo que te mereces!

Gea aceptó la noticia de los daños a su coche con aplomo, indicando que últimamente no lo estaba utilizando y que el taller local no tardaría en tenerlo como nuevo. Serena insistió en pagar los desperfectos y volvió a pedirle disculpas.

–Me temo que no me llevo demasiado bien con Darien –admitió.

–Mi hijo está acostumbrado a ser quien manda –una sonrisa irónica curvó su boca–. Sabía que chocaríais el uno con el otro, pero no dejes que eso te preocupe. Yo estoy contenta con el trabajo que haces para mí.

Por primera vez desde que estaba allí, Serena pidió que le subieran una bandeja para cenar en su dormitorio. La idea de tener que ver a Darien en la mesa del comedor era demasiado para ella. Sabía que tendría que haberle pedido disculpas, no sabía qué había sido de sus modales. Pero Darien sacaba un lado de su naturaleza hasta entonces desconocido, y su respuesta era siempre airada y resentida. Él la había llamado golfa. No sabía cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo y no se lo perdonaba. Una velada de trabajo como acompañante no convertía a una mujer en una golfa. Se concentró en la lista de invitados para el baile de disfraces y anotó las tareas que tenía que realizar al día siguiente, después de ir a Florencia con Kenji.

Se sentía culpable, porque ir a Florencia implicaba tomarse gran parte del día libre. Kenji trabajaba a tiempo parcial como asesor financiero en la ciudad, y Serena solía hacer visitas turísticas mientras esperaba a que él acabase su trabajo y la llevara de vuelta al castillo. Finalmente, comprendiendo que tenía los nervios a flor de piel y el estrés al máximo nivel, fue a darse un baño para relajarse.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, una hora después, controló un bostezo, se anudó el cinturón de la bata y fue a abrir.

Era una de las sirvientas con un bonito ramo de flores, ya colocadas en un jarrón de cristal.

–¿Para mí? –preguntó Serena con sorpresa, agarrando la tarjeta que había entre el follaje mientras la sonriente doncella ponía el jarrón en una mesa, junto a la ventana.

Darien.

Serena arrugó la frente con sorpresa y desconfianza. Se preguntó por qué le enviaba flores y a qué estaba jugando. En esa época los jardines del castillo estaban rebosantes de flores y habría podido recoger una brazada sin que nadie lo notara siquiera. Involuntariamente, se inclinó para aspirar el embriagador perfume de las rosas. Se enderezó de golpe cuando oyó otro golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio.

Era Darien, que ella sospechaba siempre se apresuraba a aprovechar la menor oportunidad, cualquier momento de debilidad de las personas. Era un depredador. Sus ojos se encontraron con los asombrosos zafiros que eran los de él. El rubor tiñó sus mejillas y se le secó la boca.

–¿Puedo entrar? –preguntó él, suave como la seda, pura autodisciplina, con una leve sonrisa suavizando las duras líneas de sus rasgos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las apariencias, Darien aún estaba recuperándose del denigrante impacto de haber superado uno de sus límites ese día. Su mal temperamento le había ganado la partida y seguía sin poder explicarse por qué había ocurrido eso. Pero sabía, a ciencia cierta, que no tendría que haberse enfrentado a Serena con la información que había recibido de Jerome. Tendría que habérsela guardado para utilizarla en su beneficio, porque no podía ganar nada convirtiéndola en su enemiga.

Al hablar sin considerar lógicamente cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias, no solo había provocado hostilidad en ella, sino que también la había obligado a salir con esa tonta historia para excusar su trabajo como acompañante. Le extrañaba que lo considerara capaz de tragarse todas esas tonterías sobre un intercambio de una velada como acompañante por una información sin concretar de su propia madre. Parecía que le gustaba hacerse la pobre inocente explotada, y había decidido seguirle el juego para ver a dónde conducía eso.

Serena comparó el riesgo de invitar a Darien a su dormitorio con la potencial vergüenza que sería que la vieran hablar con él en camisón y, lentamente y con desgana, dio un paso atrás para abrir más la puerta, considerando que sería más sabio optar por la discreción.

–Siento lo de tu coche –declaró ella, siguiendo el principio de «más vale tarde que nunca».

Darien soltó el aire de golpe.

–Te obligué a conducir cuando no querías hacerlo. Es comprensible que estuvieras de mal humor.

–Me llamaste «golfa» –le recordó Serena sin morderse la lengua–. Eso fue por completo inaceptable.

–Por desgracia, tu trabajo como acompañante te haría inaceptable para mucha gente. No soy la única persona de por aquí que tiene prejuicios –comentó Darien, fijándose en como la fina seda de la bata definía la curva de sus pechos y la de sus orondas caderas. Apretó los dientes para controlar la erección que volvía a sentir–. Pero tienes razón, trabajar durante un tiempo como acompañante, no te convierte automáticamente en una golfa, y nunca debería habértelo llamado.

–¡Pasé una maldita velada trabajando como acompañante! –exclamó Serena, harta de su actitud crítica–. Eso no tendría que hacerte cambiar tu opinión sobre mí.

–No puedes ser tan ingenua.

Como era el primer hombre que había descubierto lo de esa velada, y su reacción era mucho peor de lo que había esperado, Serena empezaba a pensar que tal vez sí había pecado de ingenuidad. Frunció el ceño al pensar en cómo habrían reaccionado sus hermanas a la noticia: se habrían puesto furiosas, sobre todo porque la habían advertido que tuviera cuidado con su madre. Pero solo Ikuko tenía el poder de decirle a Serena quién era su padre biológico y, dolida y desconcertada por el descubrimiento de que el hombre que siempre había creído su padre no lo era, Serena habría hecho casi cualquier cosa por obtener esa información.

–Pero quizá sí lo seas, _gioia mia_ –susurró Darien, mirándola con una intensidad abrasadora.

–Es cierto que siempre intento pensar lo mejor de la gente –declaró Serena, volviendo a sentir que le faltaba el aliento. Sentía un intenso cosquilleo en la piel.

–Eso es ir en busca de problemas.

–¡No quiero mirar el mundo de esa manera! –protestó Serena con vehemencia.

–Pero tienes que hacerlo si quieres protegerte –una sonrisa sardónica curvó la boca de Darien.

Serena, alzando la mirada hacia sus bellos rasgos, sintió tal oleada de deseo que se sintió mareada. Era impresionante, pero tan distinto a ella en todos los sentidos que no podía entender a qué se debía la aterradora fuerza de la atracción que sentía. «Es solo atracción sexual», dijo una vocecita en su cabeza; por una vez, eso la tranquilizó, podía manejar la idea de «solo sexo», mientras que la idea de experimentar algo más profundo la desconcertaba del todo.

–No tendrías que estar aquí conmigo a estas horas de la noche –dijo Serena bruscamente, reconociendo el peligro que implicaba estar a solas con él en el dormitorio e intentando protegerse–. Los empleados se harán una idea equivocada sobre nosotros.

–No importa, _bellissima mia_ –una sorprendente sonrisa infantil curvó su bonita boca–. No me importa la opinión de los demás...

–No soy bella –dijo ella, cuestionando ese término de cariño–. Pero, claro, eres un hombre que se adecúa perfectamente al estereotipo de macho italiano con sus halagos.

–Yo sí creo que eres bella, y no soy ningún estereotipo –Darien puso la mano en su mejilla y alzó su rostro para evaluar mejor los ojos de color cielo y la suculenta boca rosa que poblaba sus sueños.

Serena sentía su corazón acelerarse como un tren expreso colina abajo y, aún peor, la excitación que solo él podía provocarle.

–Darien, vete –lo urgió con voz ronca.

En vez de obedecer, Darien se inclinó hacia ella y la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

–Te deseo –dijo.

–Suéltame –ordenó ella. Una vena latía bajo su clavícula y Serena luchaba contra el urgente deseo de acercarse más a él.

–No soy un perro rabioso. No muerdo –se burló Darien, hundiendo la boca en el suave montón de pelo rubio que había entre su hombro y su cuello, antes de deslizar los labios por su garganta, depositando una ristra de besos. Ella se estremeció y dejó escapar un gemido–. ¡_Dio mio_! ¡Me muero por ti!

–Eso es solo porque te he dicho que no. Si hubiera dicho que sí, ya habrías perdido todo interés –contestó ella, apoyándose en sus anchos hombros para estabilizarse.

–No soy un adolescente con una tabla de recuento de conquistas, y no me van las aventuras de una noche –dijo Darien, sorprendido por su aseveración. Después, la empujó hasta dejarla caer lentamente sobre la cama.

–No eres mi tipo –arguyó Serena temblorosa, mirándolo con ojos grandes y acusadores.

Darien apoyó una rodilla en la cama y se inclinó para moldear una mano posesiva sobre la curva de su seno. Empezó a masajear con habilidad el pezón que se marcaba bajo la fina seda.

–Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. Y en cuanto a esos trajes que tan poco te gustan –musitó Darien risueño–. ¿Adivina qué? ¡Se pueden quitar!

–Esto no es un juego, Darien –repuso Serena, pero sus ojos se suavizaron al oír la nota divertida de su voz y ver la deslumbrante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

–¿No lo es? –él alzó una ceja dubitativa–. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser entre nosotros?

Y el hechizo de su carismática presencia se rompió en ese momento, porque lo que decía se oponía por completo a sus ideas y sentimientos; el rechazo dio a Serena la fuerza necesaria para volver a erigir sus defensas. Con un movimiento brusco, se apartó y rodó al otro extremo de la cama, se puso en pie y cruzó los brazos, defensiva.

–Yo no juego, Darien. Por favor, vete.

Darien la estudió, captando el ángulo obstinado de su barbilla y la determinación que brillaba en sus ojos claros; se preguntó si esa fuerza de carácter y su resistencia eran lo que la hacía tan atractiva. En el tema de las mujeres, Darien rara vez se encontraba con un reto. Su mente despierta evaluó la situación con frialdad. Decidió que, incluso si no había conseguido meterla en la cama y satisfacer su lujuria, al menos había suavizado las consecuencias de su anterior confrontación. Aunque volviera a estar como al principio, al menos los canales de comunicación estaban abiertos de nuevo.

.

.

Serena se metió en la cama, débil como una ramita arrancada por la tormenta: él la agotaba física y mentalmente. En un rincón de su mente había empezado a pensar que podían tener una aventura. La había desgastado y debilitado hasta llevarla a creer que algo así podía ser aceptable. Aunque era cierto que había ido a Italia dispuesta a ampliar su experiencia con los hombres si surgía la oportunidad apropiada, Darien Chiba estaba tan lejos de su baremo de lo aceptable en un amante que lo consideraba más un desastre que una oportunidad.

Para ella una aventura no era un juego, y no quería resultar herida. El instinto ya empezaba a advertirle que las confusas emociones que experimentaba alrededor de Darien iban más allá de la mera atracción. Razonó que tal vez fuera un encaprichamiento, pero solo los niños jugaban con fuego sin miedo a quemarse, y Serena no quería sufrir ni un leve enrojecimiento de la piel. Así que, en ese sentido, Darien estaba estrictamente prohibido.

**Este Darien le encanta pensar lo peor de Serena, por eso se merece que le chocaran el carro, jejeje, y segun el ella no le iba a decir que no, y ella basicamente se lo grito, en serio que ella está haciendo hasta lo imposible para resistirse, y ahora la pregunta seria cuanto tiempo va a aguantar, y ya vieron que la mendiga Ikuko sigue con sus mañas, insisto la peor madre del mundo**


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Kenji echó una última mirada insatisfecha al colgante de oro.

–Es tan sencillo... –se lamentó, obviamente anhelando un diseño más llamativo y brillante.

–Creo que a Gea le gustará –dijo Serena con firmeza. Kenji asintió y sacó la tarjeta de crédito.

–Vamos a tomar un café antes de que vaya a la oficina –dijo–. Mi primera cita no es hasta las diez y media. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

–No tengo planes fijos, pero creo que volveré a la Galería de los Uffizi. La última visita me pareció demasiado apresurada –le confió ella.

–¿Echas de menos Londres? –preguntó Kenji, tras pedir los cafés en una terraza que había frente a las oficinas que utilizaba.

–No, estoy disfrutando del cambio de escenario –Serena titubeó, pero viendo una oportunidad decidió aprovecharla–. ¿Cuándo estuviste en Londres por última vez?

–Hace más de veinte años –contestó Kenji, con expresión reflexiva.

–¿De vacaciones? –lo animó ella, tomando un sorbo de su capuchino.

–No, me trasladé a Londres para iniciar un negocio, pero todo fue mal –dijo él con tristeza.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–Me enamoré de la mujer equivocada y vació mi cuenta bancaria –admitió Kenji. Sonrió avergonzado cuando ella no pudo ocultar su desazón ante la noticia–. Eso fue el fin de la aventura y del negocio. Volví a casa a lamerme las heridas y nunca regresé allí.

–¿Lo denunciaste a la policía? –Serena tenía el ceño fruncido.

–No, lo dejé pasar como una experiencia más. Dudo que la policía pudiera haberme ayudado. Al fin y al cabo, yo confiaba en ella y tenía libre acceso a mi cuenta. Lo que ocurrió fue culpa mía. Entonces aún era joven e inexperto –declaró, encogiéndose de hombros con fatalismo–. La madurez tiene ciertas ventajas.

Serena anhelaba preguntarle si la mujer en cuestión se llamaba Ikuko Taylor, pero si mencionaba el nombre de su madre tendría que sincerarse del todo, y aún no estaba preparada para eso. ¿Sería su madre la mujer que había robado a Kenji? Era una sospecha deprimente que hacía aún más espinoso el reto de solventar el misterio de su paternidad porque, si Ikuko había sido la ladrona, a Kenji lo trastornaría saber que había tenido una hija con ella. Pero a Serena, que ya había sido testigo en varias ocasiones de lo avariciosa y deshonesta que podía ser su madre en asuntos económicos, no le costaba imaginar a su madre en el papel. Ikuko incluso había admitido que había optado por mentir y decirle a su amante, el jugador de polo, que él era el padre de su hija menor porque le parecía que tenía más recursos financieros que Kenji.

–Estás muy pensativa –comentó Kenji.

Serena alzó la mirada de la taza de café y parpadeó con consternación al ver la alta figura masculina que cruzaba la plaza hacia ellos: era Darien como nunca lo había visto antes, luciendo unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa de manga corta, a rayas azules, abierta al cuello. La suave brisa le alborotaba el cabello negro y la expresión de su rostro era serena. Estaba guapísimo. Se humedeció el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

–Darien viene hacia aquí –le advirtió a su acompañante.

–Ni siquiera mencionó que vendría a la ciudad hoy –Kenji arrugó la frente y su actitud relajada se desvaneció por completo.

Serena, que estaba admirando a hurtadillas lo bien que le quedaban a Darien los vaqueros, ajustados a sus caderas estrechas y a sus largas piernas, se acabó el capucchino de un trago, intentando controlar su agitación. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas cuando Darien llegó a la mesa.

–Esperaba encontraros aquí. Según mi madre, esta es tu cafetería favorita para desayunar –comentó Darien con voz sedosa.

–Lo es, y llegas justo a tiempo, porque estaba a punto de abandonar a Serena para ir a mi cita –comentó Kenji, girando la cabeza para sonreír a Serena–. No encontrarás mejor guía de la ciudad que Darien. Florencia es el hogar inicial del Banco Chiba, y donde inició su venturosa carrera.

–¿En serio? –Serena apartó su taza y se puso en pie, dispuesta a manifestar su independencia. No quería que la pusieran en manos de Darien como si fuera una turista indocumentada que necesitara guía y atención. Observó que él seguía a Kenji con la mirada mientras cruzaba la plaza y entraba en un edificio.

–Ni siquiera sabía que mi padrastro tenía un trabajo hasta esta mañana –comentó Darien.

–Tu madre no lo aprueba porque lo separa de ella, pero solo trabaja cuatro mañanas a la semana –explicó ella, instintivamente defensora del hombre mayor–. Habría pensado que te complacería que hiciera ese esfuerzo.

–Cuando pienso en la cuantiosa fortuna de mi madre, me parece una demostración de independencia carente de sentido –dijo Darien con voz seca.

–¿Es la riqueza lo único que valoras como muestra de buen carácter? –preguntó Serena animosa–. ¡Cualquiera con un ápice de sensibilidad se daría cuenta de que Kenji es muy consciente de su posición y que no está dispuesto a aprovecharse de eso!

–¿Por qué lo defiendes? –Darien se subió las gafas de sol a la frente y la miró con irritación.

–Adora a tu madre y la hace feliz –replicó Serena con tono de reproche–. Me cae bien, ambos me caen muy bien, y a tu madre la perturba que tengas una opinión tan baja del hombre con quien ha elegido casarse.

–¡_Maledizione_! –un músculo se tensó en la comisura de su boca, y los ojos azules adquirieron un frío tono plateado por el reproche–. ¿Qué derecho tienes tú a interferir en los asuntos privados de mi familia? –rezongó con desdén–. ¿O siquiera a expresar tu opinión?

Serena palideció y luego enrojeció, sintiéndose avergonzada e irritada a un tiempo; sabía que tendría que haberse guardado sus opiniones. La altanera y fría expresión de Darien la indignaba, así que se dio la vuelta para cruzar la plaza. Una mano se cerró sobre su brazo y la retuvo.

–¿Adónde vas?

–A la Galería de los Uffizi.

–¿A esta hora del día? –la miró con ironía–. Estará hasta arriba de turistas y solo conseguirás entrar si has reservado plaza con antelación.

–No lo he hecho –admitió ella.

–Sería una pesadilla. Renuncia a la Galería de los Uffizi y te prometo que organizaré una visita especial un día de estos, para que puedas verlo todo en paz –la miró a los ojos y ella sintió un vacío en el estómago, era como si su mundo hubiera empezado a temblar sobre su eje, como si alguien le hubiera propinado un violento empujón. Atrapada en esa especie de disociación del planeta Tierra, Darien era lo único que importaba; llenaba su mente con ideas inapropiadas que la volvían del revés y provocaban una multitud de sensaciones que la asustaban pero que no podía controlar. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie, con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba.

Una sonrisa lenta y exultante curvó la expresiva boca de Darien mientras se bajaba las gafas, interrumpiendo ese hechizo visual que siempre hacía que el cuerpo de Serena vibrara de excitación. Ella parpadeó, momentáneamente deslumbrada por la intensidad del anhelo insatisfecho; bajó la cabeza y miró con sorpresa la mano que sujetaba la suya.

–No me has dicho qué estás haciendo aquí –comentó, con voz entrecortada.

–A mi madre se le olvidó decirte que recogieras sus lentillas –dijo él con indiferencia.

–Ah, tendría que haberme acordado Siempre tiene recados para mí cuando vengo, pero no quería despertarla tan temprano para preguntarle –Serena presionó los nudillos contra la sien, como si eso pudiera ayudarla a recuperar el pensamiento lógico que había perdido segundos antes.

.

.

–Esta es la sede original del Banco Chiba, que uno de mis antepasados fundó hace siglos –Darien se detuvo ante un alto edificio de arenisca con todas las características de la arquitectura florentina tradicional–. Empecé a trabajar aquí a los veintiún años, y unos años después, centralizamos las operaciones en Milán y donamos el edificio a la ciudad para que lo convirtiera en museo.

–¿Veintiuno? Eras joven. ¿Nunca quisiste ser otra cosa, aparte de banquero?

–Lo que iba a ser quedó grabado en piedra el día de mi nacimiento –la informó Darien con sequedad–. Mi padre no habría permitido otra cosa y, por suerte para mí, heredé el gen financiero de los Chiba y me gustan los números. Aún no me has dicho cómo captaste el error en ese documento, la otra noche.

–Podía ver que estaba mal –Serena se sonrojó.

–Pero solo viste el papel unos segundos.

–No puedo evitar que mi cerebro a veces trabaje como un ordenador –admitió ella con voz suave y baja, incómoda con el tema del elevado coeficiente intelectual que la había convertido en una niña superdotada y en una adulta que lo era aún más–. ¿Adónde me llevas?

Él la condujo hacia las bulliciosas calles medievales que había entre via Maggio y piazza Pitti, la zona de la ciudad donde se concentraban los talleres de artesanos. Serena tuvo la sensación de retroceder a otra época, mientras pasaban ante los escaparates de encuadernadores de libros, fabricantes de violines, trabajadores del metal, escultores y zapateros remendones. Serena estaba encantada, porque era un atisbo a la Florencia del Renacimiento que solo un lugareño podría haberle mostrado. Había pasado muchas mañanas paseando por la ciudad con una guía de viaje, siempre rodeada de turistas, hasta que todo lo que veía empezaba a mezclarse en su mente y se sentía abrumada.

En un taller de diseño eligió un bonito marco de fotos esmaltado con los colores favoritos de su hermana Mina. Arrugó la frente con sorpresa cuando Darien intentó pagar la compra.

–No es para mí, es un regalo para mi hermana mayor –comentó, negándose educadamente a permitir que pagara él.

Tuvo más éxito cuando le compró un helado de limón, tan cremoso y suave en textura que ella emitió un gemido de placer cuando el frío y delicioso sabor invadió sus papilas gustativas. Darien agarró una servilleta y le limpió la punta de la nariz y la comisura de la boca.

–Eres peor que una niña comiendo, _carissima mia_.

Hipnotizada por su sonrisa divertida, lo miró con sus ojos celestes más serios de lo habitual. Él podía hacerle daño y ese miedo había servido de contención la noche anterior, pero en ese momento su precaución le parecía una excusa para no vivir la vida al máximo, y empezaba a cambiar de opinión, hambrienta de nuevas experiencias e increíblemente curiosa respecto a él y a lo que podía hacerle sentir.

–Ahora iremos a comer –decretó Darien.

–Tendría que volver al trabajo –protestó Serena.

–Mi madre no espera que vuelvas. Unas amigas van a comer con ella.

La condujo a un Bugatti Veyron, que estaba rodeado por un grupo de adolescentes que lo admiraban. Él puso un billete en la mano del joven más alto, le dio las gracias por cuidar del vehículo y ayudó a Serena a sentarse en el asiento del pasajero.

–¿Dónde está el Pagani? –preguntó ella, tensa.

–En un taller, durante un tiempo –admitió Darien, mirándola del reojo–. Eres un peligro público.

–Al menos nadie resultó herido –comentó Serena, sonrojada–. ¿Dónde vamos a comer?

–Ya lo verás.

Ella clavó la mirada en un fuerte y delgado muslo embutido en tela vaquera y luego se obligó a desviarla, esforzándose por controlar las extrañas sensaciones que la asaltaban. Podía ser curiosa, pero no era tonta. Nada iba a ocurrir entre Darien y ella a no ser que lo permitiera y se dijo que tenía suficiente autocontrol para no cometer ese error. Su cabeza era un maremágnum; lo deseaba con pasión y un segundo después se decía que tenía que resistirse a él.

–Dime, ¿adónde has ido con Kenji esta mañana? –preguntó Darien, como de pasada.

–Quería mi consejo respecto a un regalo para el cumpleaños de tu madre –admitió Serena, porque no veía nada malo en compartir esa información.

–¿Por qué iba a necesitar tu consejo para eso?

–Porque siempre lo hace mal.

–¿Mal? –la presionó Darien–. ¿En qué sentido?

–A Kenji le gusta lo llamativo.

–Entiendo que eso podría ser un problema –Darien dejó escapar una inesperada risa de comprensión.

Una media hora después, ya en el campo, tras subir por una sinuosa carretera de montaña, Darien giró hacia un repecho empedrado y apagó el motor. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y él se encogió de hombros.

–Me temo que tenemos que andar a partir de aquí.

Serena salió al sol y admiró la vista de laderas arboladas y la ciudad en la distancia.

–¿Dónde estamos?

–En el límite de la hacienda Chiba –Darien abrió el maletero, sacó una gran cesta de picnic y le dio una manta para que la llevara ella.

–¿Vamos de picnic? –Serena lo miró atónita.

–Creo que la comida será mejor de la habitual en un picnic. Aunque sea yo quien lo diga, mi chef es insuperable.

–No pensaba que fueras de los que van de picnic –comentó Serena, colocándose la manta bajo el brazo.

–Cúlpate a ti misma de eso. Necesito una buena razón para ponerme vaqueros –bromeó Darien, tomando un sendero entre árboles y larga hierba.

El vestido de algodón se le subió hasta los muslos mientras se esforzaba para seguirle el paso. Serena se lo bajó, jadeante por el calor. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

–Tendrías que haberme avisado. No estoy vestida para la ocasión.

–Lo sé, pero no me habría perdido ese vestido por nada del mundo, _carissima mia_ –dijo Darien–. La forma en que ese conjunto se pega a tus espectaculares curvas, quita el aliento.

No era más que un vestido gris de punto de algodón, acompañado de un vistoso pañuelo, pero lo describía como si fuera algo completamente distinto, y ella se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrada a ese candor en un hombre. «¿Espectaculares curvas?». Ella siempre había envidiado la esbelta delgadez de sus hermanas. La ropa siempre les quedaba como si fueran elegantes modelos de pasarela, mientras que vestir la forma mucho más llena de Serena suponía un reto mayor.

–¿Por qué un picnic? –preguntó Serena, alcanzándolo cuando llegaban a un claro que se extendía bajo un enorme castaño, ancho como un autobús. Más allá del claro, el terreno descendía hacia una zona boscosa, pero la vista del valle era impresionante.

–Pensé que cuadraría más con tu estilo que una elegante comida en la ciudad –dejó la cesta en el suelo, le quitó la manta y la extendió.

El silencio, solo interrumpido por el canto de los pájaros, envolvió a Serena como una burbuja. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó, esforzándose por no mostrar su nerviosismo.

–¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas? –preguntó abruptamente.

–Les he dado el día libre. Al fin y al cabo, estamos dentro de la hacienda y esto fue un impulso de último momento, del que nadie sabe nada –sirvió el vino y le pasó una copa, rozando sus dedos–. Bebe y relájate.

«¿Relajarse?». Serena estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada por esa imposibilidad. Estar a solas con un hombre que la fascinaba tanto como él, era desconcertante. Tomó un sorbo de vino mientras él servía un plato con una selección de las delicias que sacaba de la cesta. Comió jamón cortado tan fino que era casi transparente, delicados canapés y panzanella, una refrescante ensalada de tomate. La comida finalizó con tartaleta de limón y un trozo de tarta especiada. Tras apurar su segunda copa de vino, Serena se tumbó de espaldas y contempló el manto de hojas soleadas que había sobre sus cabezas.

–No volveré a moverme nunca –juró–. Nunca había comido tanto de una sentada.

–Eso halagará a mi chef.

De repente, un atisbo de claridad iluminó su mente mareada por el sol y el vino. La había llevado al bosque para seducirla. Incluso se había puesto vaqueros. Serena se incorporó rápidamente, pensando que no era nada inteligente darle alas tumbada bajo sus ojos, como un proverbial sacrificio. Su mirada se encontró con la de los iridiscentes ojos azules y se estremeció.

–Sé por qué me has traído aquí –musitó.

–Ambos sabemos por qué –Darien se acercó más a ella.

–Eso no va a ocurrir, en absoluto –le advirtió.

**Pobre Kenji, ni siquiera teniendo trabajo Darien lo aprueba, si trabaja malo y si no trabaja malo, osea que onda?, y hoy si Serena ya no tiene escape, Darien supo como hacer que ella bajara sus defensas... espontáneo mis pantuflas de conejito! JA, él la desea y era obvio que si de forma directa no la convencía de otra forma, al menos Serena ya se dio cuenta de que es medio bipolar, jajaja, ahora veremos que pelos en el siguiente capitulo, un beso**

**maria paolini: espero que este capítulo también te guste, un beso**

**SARS: Creo que ya llego la explosión, jajaja, y si Malaquite ni que hubiera sido una inocente palomita antes de Mina, un beso**

**nadya: Si es con una madre así yo no confiaría ni en mi sombra, jajaja, y hoy si se llegó la hora de la verdad, solo esperemos que Darien no la riegue, jejeje, un beso **


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

–¿Por qué no? –una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la bien delineada boca de Darien.

–Cuando tenía dieciocho años hice una lista de lo que quería exactamente de un hombre –Serena suspiró–. Vi a mis hermanas tener relaciones con hombres inapropiados y sufrir por ello, y juré que eso nunca me ocurriría a mí.

–¿Qué hay en la lista? –preguntó Darien, confiado–. Me encantan los retos.

–¿Sabes cocinar? –Serena escrutó su rostro y, al ver la expresión de sorpresa que arrugaba su frente, suspiró–. Yo no sé cocinar, así que decidí que necesitaba un hombre que supiera hacerlo.

–Puedo proporcionar un chef –apuntó Darien con toda seriedad–. Y, obviamente, sé meter cosas en el microondas, pero suelo comer fuera cuando trabajo.

–Nunca encajarías en la lista, Darien. Imposible. No eres modesto, ni romántico ni afectuoso.

–Tampoco estoy pidiéndote que te cases conmigo –arguyó Darien con apabullante franqueza–. Y, por lo que dices, hiciste la lista como prueba de aptitud para un posible compañero para toda la vida.

Serena ladeó la cabeza y su largo cabello rubio se deslizó sobre uno de sus hombros desnudos. Nunca había considerado ese punto de vista.

–Tienes razón. No tienes por qué ser Don Perfecto.

–Elígeme para pasarlo bien, dentro y fuera de la cama, _gioia mia_ –propuso Darien, seductor.

–No, sin duda no eres modesto –comentó Serena con una risita, escrutando su rostro y maravillándose de que esa combinación de facciones pudiera excitarla tanto.

–Los modestos siempre pierden las batallas en las salas de juntas –le confió Darien con seguridad, acercándose más a ella–. Y probablemente mientan sobre cómo funcionan en la cama.

–¿Y cómo sé yo que tú no estás mintiendo? –preguntó Serena con voz entrecortada. Estaba tan cerca de ella que el aroma cítrico de su colonia le cosquilleaba la nariz, recordándole la sensación de estar en sus brazos, asaltada por su boca. Le dio un vuelco el estómago.

–Pretendo demostrártelo –enredó una mano bronceada en su melena, la atrajo y capturó su boca.

Para Serena fue como morir y volver a renacer con un estallido de fuegos artificiales. La consciencia de su cuerpo se disparó del cero al máximo en segundos, reaccionando al calor que él generaba.

–Juntos ardemos, _gioia mia_ –dijo Darien, escrutando su rostro arrebolado con sus abrasadores ojos azules. Deslizó los largos dedos por encima de sus costillas hasta acariciar la curva de un seno, haciéndola jadear.

Llevó la mano al bajo de su vestido y empezó a levantarlo. A ella la paralizó la amenaza de estar desnuda a plena luz del día. De repente, deseó poder apagar las luces, estar en una cama que le permitiera esconderse bajo la sábana.

–¿_Che cosa hai_? ¿Qué es lo que va mal? –preguntó él.

–¡Nada va mal! –negó ella, intentando controlar sus nervios. Se dijo que era necesario librarse de ciertas prendas, eso era inevitable. Cerró los ojos, bajó las manos para agarrar el vestido y se lo sacó por la cabeza con un movimiento seguro. Eso era mucho mejor que la alternativa de quedarse allí sentada como una muñeca para que él la desvistiera; así tenía la sensación de mantener cierto control.

Lo miró bajo la cascada de pelo rubio y alborotado, con ojos provocativos, negándose a pensar en que solo estaba cubierta por un sujetador y unas braguitas de encaje.

–Es hora de que te quites la camisa –le dijo.

Los ojos de él brillaron divertidos mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y se libraba de ella. Cuando se estiró, la tabla de lavar de su abdomen, la dejó sin aliento. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, y los músculos ondulaban bajo su piel bronceada con cada movimiento. Se le secó la boca cuando él bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros y se los quitó con un movimiento fluido, revelando unos calzoncillos negros que se ajustaban a sus caderas y a su estrecha cintura. Vio, habría sido imposible no verlo, el bulto de su erección bajo los calzoncillos, y algo se tensó en su interior, obligándola a desviar la vista con aprensión. Se preguntaba si la primera vez sería doloroso, era lo bastante realista para suponer que sentiría al menos cierta incomodidad, pero no había forma de evitar ese rito de iniciación. Por supuesto, podría decirle que era virgen, pero temía que él pensara que era una especie de rareza por seguir intacta a su edad, y esa idea le molestaba.

–Ven aquí –susurró, todo él carne cálida y morena, y seguridad. Encontró de nuevo su boca, entreabrió sus labios y la invadió con su lengua, desconcertándola con movimientos que nunca en su vida habían sido tan enervantes. Consumida por una energía pulsante, se apretó contra él y se entregó a sus besos y a su lengua con entusiasmo, maravillándose de que un simple beso pudiera desatar tanto ardor en su pelvis–. Tienes unos pechos gloriosos –murmuró Darien, hambriento, moldeando los altos globos con manos entregadas, trazando la areola de los pezones con los dedos para luego succionarlos al interior de su boca aterciopelada, provocando punzadas de deseo por todo su cuerpo. Casi como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento, cuando la sensación de ardor entre sus muslos era casi insoportable, él le bajó las bragas y la tocó donde más anhelaba el contacto.

Su conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo alcanzó un punto muerto en ese instante, cuando sus caderas se retorcieron y las sensaciones subyugaron cualquier otra respuesta. Él trazó círculos sobre su clítoris, al tiempo que dibujaba la forma de los labios vaginales hinchados hasta llegar al lugar más privado de su sexo. Ella alzó las caderas y gimió mientras la exploraba. Percibía la humedad deseosa de su propio cuerpo, y la dominaba el anhelo de alcanzar el clímax.

Darien se deslizó hacia abajo y la tentó con la boca. A pesar del shock que le supuso un acto tan íntimo, la oleada de placer fue casi demasiado intensa para soportarla. La caricia de su lengua en ese montículo de terminaciones nerviosas la llevó a gritar, fuera de control. Él la llevaba a un frenesí de necesidad, y arqueó la espalda mientras su cuerpo se tensaba más y más, hasta que el placer triunfó y una explosión de sensaciones se hizo con ella cuando llegó a la cima. Después, su lento descenso por la curva de excitación fue acompañado de pequeños y deliciosos espasmos.

Oyó el crujido de algo metálico y supo que él se estaba poniendo un preservativo. Inspiró lenta y profundamente, demasiado afectada por lo que había experimentado para sentir aprensión. Él se alzó sobre ella, colocó sus piernas sobre sus hombros y empezó a presionar su miembro contra la carne ardiente.

–Eres muy estrecha, _cara mia_ –gruñó él–. No perderé el control, iré despacio.

Serena sentía como la ensanchaba por dentro, mientras sus músculos protestaban ante esa invasión. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse.

–Es como una sensación milagrosa –jadeó él, penetrándola.

Empujó un poco y ella sintió una especie de quemazón seguida de un dolor ardiente que la llevó a gritar y a abrir los ojos de par en par, con sorpresa y desconcierto.

–¿Te he hecho daño? –Darien se quedó paralizado. Ella vio que sus inteligentes ojos azules deducían algo que ella habría preferido que no supiera.

–Ahora está bien... hacía mucho tiempo –musitó, quitándole importancia, con el rostro flameando como el fuego.

Darien movió las caderas, profundizó lentamente, se retiró y repitió la maniobra. Una oleada de excitación se concentró en la pelvis de ella, llevándola a contraerse alrededor de su cuerpo, momento que él aprovechó para introducirse más en su interior, emitiendo un gruñido de apreciación. El delirante y oscuro placer volvió a envolverla poco a poco, tensando sus músculos internos y desbocándole el corazón. Él incrementó el ritmo y la fuerza de la penetración, y sus cuerpos se enfrentaron con urgencia, mientras ella se elevaba lentamente hacia la cima de un nuevo orgasmo. Cuando llegó, fue tan intenso que se estremeció y revolvió, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un grito.

Después, Serena pensó que no podría volver a moverse nunca, porque su cuerpo estaba sumido en un delicioso estado de agotamiento. Darien depositó un beso sobre su nariz, y se movió a un lado, liberándola del peso de su cuerpo.

–¡_Che diavolo_! ¡Estás sangrando! –exclamó él.

Ella estuvo a punto de morirse de vergüenza al ver su expresión de asombro cuando se sentó y vio la mancha de sangre en su muslo. Enrojeció de los pies a la cabeza y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos.

–No es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse.

–Eras virgen –musitó Darien con obvia incredulidad, viéndose obligado a reprogramar todo lo que había asumido sobre ella hasta ese momento.

–No es necesario hacer una autopsia de la situación –se defendió Serena.

–¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho! –la censuró Darien–. Habría organizado una ocasión más especial. Si lo hubiera sabido no te habría tomado sobre una manta de picnic, en el bosque.

A pesar de lo avergonzada que se sentía, Serena lo miró con curiosidad.

–¿No te ha desagradado?

–Creo que es lo que más me ha satisfecho en toda mi vida –dijo Darien, estudiando su rostro con fascinación–. Saber a ciencia cierta que nadie ha hecho lo que acabo de hacer es muy excitante, _gioia mia_.

Aliviada, ella se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Él mordisqueó su labio inferior y luego la besó largo y tendido. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dejaran de hablar y volvieran a hacer el amor.

Serena se despertó de una muy necesitada siesta para descubrir que el sol se estaba poniendo. Miró su reloj con consternación. Darien ya estaba vestido y los restos del picnic recogidos.

–Tendrías que haberme despertado –se quejó.

–He supuesto que necesitabas el descanso.

Tímida, apartó el extremo de la manta con la que él debía de haberla tapado mientras dormía, y se concentró en recuperar su ropa y ponérsela rápidamente. Estaba desconcertada por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, y la pasión que la había dominado la había llevado a reconsiderar cuanto creía saber de sí misma. No había sabido que tuviera tal capacidad de pasión, de hecho, a menudo había pensado que era bastante fría en ese sentido, porque nunca antes le había resultado imposible resistirse a la tentación. Y Darien, para ella, era la pura esencia de la tentación. Reconoció para sí que con él era débil. Pero eso no tenía por qué ser malo necesariamente.

Era una aventura, una simple aventura de vacaciones, nada más serio. Ninguno de ellos buscaba o esperaba más y, en ese sentido, hacían buena pareja. Como él había dicho, no pretendía entrar en la categoría de marido en potencia. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al coche y él le sonrió, se sintió como si el sol se expandiera en su interior. Se dijo que era un encaprichamiento pasajero, debido al calor del sol italiano y a la libertad de la que estaba disfrutando. Era joven y rebosante de hormonas, y por fin podía explorar una parte de sí misma que llevaba demasiado tiempo bajo control. Razonó que lo que estaba sintiendo era normal, nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse.

–Estás muy callada. Estoy acostumbrado a que parlotees –le dijo Darien, deteniendo el coche junto al garaje.

–Estoy haciendo una lista de todo lo que tengo que comprobar antes del baile de la semana que viene –Serena hizo una pausa y luego se obligó a continuar–. Por favor, no digas nada de...

–Por supuesto que no.

–Si tu madre o Kenji lo adivinaran, sería muy incómodo –le advirtió, algo más relajada.

Bajó del coche rápidamente, desesperada por darse una ducha y recuperar la compostura. En ese momento se sentía tan incómoda como una adolescente inexperta, y eso la fastidiaba enormemente.

–Serena... –su voz la detuvo cuando cruzaba rápidamente el patio camino de la entrada de servicio que había en la parte de atrás del castillo.

–¿Sí? –se dio la vuelta y clavó los ojos celestes en el atractivo rostro de tez morena y en la expresión irónica que esbozaba.

–Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos veremos después –dijo él con voz serena.

Serena huyó, con el corazón acelerado. Podía encenderla con una mirada, una palabra o el simple timbre profundo de su voz. Era como si hubiera sucumbido a la peor adicción del mundo, y eso la asustaba.

Darien entró en su despacho con el entrecejo fruncido. Serena no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Cuando había comprendido lo inexperta que era, había temido que se volviera empalagosa, odiaba a las mujeres empalagosas como al veneno, pero había huido de él como si fuera el diablo, sin iniciar siquiera el típico diálogo de hacia dónde iban y qué hacían. Su comedimiento lo había desconcertado.

Reflexionó, impaciente, que no era más que una aventura, pero las circunstancias no eran las que él habría elegido. Era la empleada de su madre y, al igual que siempre se había asegurado de no mantener relaciones con sus empleadas del banco, habría preferido no involucrarse íntimamente con alguien que trabajaba para su familia. Pero eso había sido antes de conocer a Serena y antes de disfrutar de una sesión de sexo tan vibrante y satisfactoria que lo había dejado anhelando más. Siempre existía una excepción a la regla, y no recordaba haber deseado tanto a una mujer tan poco tiempo después de haber disfrutado de ella.

En retrospectiva, le costaba creer haber tenido unas sospechas tan sórdidas sobre su relación con su padrastro y con Malaquite Frost. Lo molestaba aún más reconocer que se había vuelto tan cínico con respecto a las mujeres como para desconfiar de la evidencia que le mostraban sus ojos y decidir, sin razones que lo justificaran, que Serena era una embaucadora promiscua con una agenda propia. Una cosa estaba clara como el agua, no era promiscua.

.

.

Serena, bajo la ducha, revivió cada caricia y, con un gruñido de frustración, se apoyó en la fresca pared alicatada, enfadada consigo misma por ser tan susceptible. Se preguntó dónde estaba su cerebro cuando más lo necesitaba. Intentó convencerse de que no era más que un encaprichamiento físico, que no suponía ninguna amenaza, y que se le pasaría en breve.

Darien no se reunió con ellos para cenar y ella se sintió aliviada cuando se enteró de que cenaba con su viejo amigo Andrew, uno de los médicos de la localidad, pero también la irritó un poco que no le hubiera dicho que iba a salir. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún derecho a controlarlo; él no era suyo, ni ella de él. Lo que había ocurrido en el bosque bien podría no repetirse, porque era perfectamente posible que él hubiera decidido que mantener una relación íntima con ella era mala idea.

Al pensar eso, se le cayó el corazón a los pies, como si le hubieran atado una pesada roca. Para cambiar el rumbo de su mente, telefoneó a su hermana Mina y escuchó a su querida hermana burbujeante de alegría por la maravillosa sorpresa que había sido su embarazo. Mina colgó cuando Malaquite entró por la puerta de su casa de Londres. Serena reflexionó que eso sí era amor verdadero, ese anhelo desesperado de volver a conectar tras una separación, por breve que hubiera sido.

A medianoche estaba tumbada en la cama, leyendo un absorbente informe sobre dinámica de sistemas inestables y matrices aleatorias, cuando se abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. Darien cerró la puerta y fue hacia ella, cubierto solo por una toalla que llevaba enrollada a las caderas. Solo con verlo sintió un efecto explosivo. Estaba impresionante. Abrió la boca, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno.

–Ya te avisé de que no me van las aventuras de una noche –anunció él, dejando caer la toalla al suelo y metiéndose en la cama. Echó un vistazo al artículo y enarcó una ceja–. ¿Lectura ligera?

–Es uno de mis campos favoritos –admitió ella.

–Doctora en Ciencias Exactas –recapituló Darien–. Tendrías un gran futuro en un banco.

–No estoy especialmente interesada en finanza cuantitativa ni en estadística –dijo Serena, recostándose en los almohadones e intentando parecer relajada, aunque tenía los nervios a flor de piel desde que él había llegado–. Creo que me gustaría dedicarme a la investigación teórica. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo antes de elegir dónde trabajar.

Darien presionó su sensual boca en el hueco que había entre su cuello y su hombro y ella se estremeció con violencia.

–No puedes –le dijo con firmeza.

Las largas pestañas negras se alzaron sobre los ojos azul zafiro y la miró interrogante. A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

–No puedo... estoy... dolorida –confesó, roja como la grana–. Parece que la virginidad sí tiene sus inconvenientes. De momento, no estoy en el menú.

–No tendría que haber sido tan avaricioso esta tarde, _gioia mia_ –Darien suspiró.

Serena frotó la mejilla sobre su ancho hombro desnudo, suave como el satén y, tras detenerse brevemente en su torso siguió bajando hacia el sur, adorando la sensación de los fuertes músculos tensándose bajo sus dedos.

–Eso no significa que no podamos hacer otras cosas –le dijo con un anhelo que no podía ocultar, suprimir ni negar.

Él soltó el aire de golpe cuando sintió su mano en su miembro ardiente, duro y listo para recibir sus atenciones. A ella le encantaba tocarlo, no podía soportar la idea de quitarle las manos de encima mientras observaba cómo respondía a cada caricia tentativa.

–Puede que sea un poco torpe en esto –lo previno.

–Soy todo tuyo –jadeó Darien, introduciendo los dedos en la sedosa melena, que le caía sobre el muslo–. Experimenta cuanto quieras...

Y ella lo hizo, disfrutando de las reacciones que él no podía ocultar y sintiéndose triunfal cuando por fin abandonó el autocontrol y se estremeció y gruñó de placer. Inexplicablemente, se sintió aún mejor cuando, después, él la rodeó con sus brazos. A pesar de que generaba demasiado calor y ocupaba demasiado sitio en su cama, se resistía a la idea de despertarlo y enviarlo de vuelta a su propia habitación. No entendía por qué no podía ser más sensata.

A la mañana siguiente, sentada a la mesa del desayuno, estudió su perfil bronceado y recordó cómo lo había hecho sentirse y cómo se había sentido ella. Se preguntaba cuándo acabaría el encaprichamiento para poder recuperar su estado normal. No le gustaba la sensación de estar fuera de control. Le gustaba saber exactamente adónde iba y qué hacía en todo momento.

Después del desayuno, Darien llevó a Serena a un café matutino que se celebraba para la organización benéfica favorita de su madre. Los múltiples abortos naturales de Gea Chiba habían sido la razón de que creara un grupo de apoyo para mujeres con el mismo problema, y el grupo había terminado por convertirse en una asociación benéfica. Serena dejó a Darien con un montón de damas de mediana edad que lo halagaban y le ofrecían tartas y café, y fue a pronunciar el breve discurso que Gea había escrito para ella. La madre de Darien había informado personalmente al comité de que renunciaba a su puesto como presidenta con efecto inmediato, pero Serena comprendió que Darien no era consciente de ello al ver que la estudiaba con el ceño fruncido mientras hacía referencia a la dimisión de Gea.

–Dime, ¿cuándo piensas decirme lo que realmente pasa con mi madre? –inquirió Darien cuando volvieron al coche.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Serena lo miró con cierta inquietud.

–No juegues conmigo –la avisó Darien con impaciencia–. Mi madre no es la misma. Que haya renunciado a dirigir una institución que ella misma creó no es un comportamiento normal. Es obvio que hay algo que va muy mal.

–No sé de qué estás hablando –afirmó Serena con voz dura, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a revelar lo que Gea prefería mantener en secreto, aunque tenía la esperanza de que no tardara en sincerarse y decir la verdad a todo el mundo.

–Eres una mentirosa pésima. Siento el suficiente respeto por Kenji para asumir que no andaría por ahí silbando si mi madre estuviera gravemente enferma –le dijo Darien, apretando la mandíbula–. Esa es la única razón de que no haya buscado respuestas todavía, pero espero más de ti.

–Kenji y Gea tienen asuntos privados de los que yo no sé nada –dijo Serena, pálida e incómoda.

–Pero te llevas muy bien con ellos. No creas que no me he dado cuenta, _gioia mia_. Puede que trabajes para mi madre, pero espero que me demuestres lealtad a mí antes que a nadie.

–No puedes decirlo en serio –Serena, atónita, escrutó su rostro.

Darien examinó sus expectativas y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que lo decía muy en serio. Aunque fuera su madre quien le pagaba el sueldo, Darien exigía un cien por cien de lealtad de Serena, en cualquier cosa que él considerara importante. Esperaba que lo pusiera por encima de todo, tal vez incluso lo daba por hecho, porque las mujeres siempre se habían desvivido por complacerlo, y no veía nada malo en su actitud.

–No estás siendo justo.

–Y tú no estás siendo sincera ni realista –le reprochó Darien sin el menor titubeo–. Invierte nuestras posiciones y pregúntate cómo te sentirías si yo te mintiera a ti sobre tu familia. Sabes más de lo que estás dispuesta a admitir.

–Estamos teniendo nuestra primera pelea –comentó Serena con rigidez.

–No, claro que no –le aseguró Darien, deslizando un dedo juguetón por su muslo. Eso demostró su absoluto poder sexual sobre ella, y Serena se estremeció de aprensión al comprender que se sentía vulnerable–. Cuando pierda los estribos te darás cuenta.

**Esta Serena "Encaprichamiento" aja claro, y ese Darien si que no le quiere dar descanso, jajaja, cmo diría Christy de Chiba: golooooso! (besitos Christy), pero este Darien si que ni gracia tiene, no puede esperar que Serena le hable de algo que es un tema privado de Gea, lo que sea que este pasando la única que lo puede decir es Gea, ahora solo nos falta ver como se desarrola la "relación" entre estos dos, un beso**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La tarde siguiente, Darien dio a Serena una maravillosa sorpresa al cumplir su promesa de reservarle una visita privada a la Galería de Arte de los Uffizi. Gea examinó el rostro resplandeciente de Serena y apretó los labios al contemplar de reojo la expresión indiferente de su hijo.

–Será un evento de tiros largos, Serena –le dijo–. Esas visitas amenizadas con champán siempre lo son.

Tras recogerse el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza, Serena se puso un elegante vestido de cóctel de color negro y el collar de diamantes. Luciendo unos zapatos de última moda, con tacones peligrosamente altos, bajó la escalera para reunirse con Darien.

–Entre el peinado y los zapatos, has ganado más de treinta centímetros de altura, _cara mia_ –comentó Darien, el epítome de la elegancia con un esmoquin perfectamente cortado y pantalones negros y estrechos. Como siempre, estaba impresionante–. Te sientan bien los diamantes –añadió, captando cómo el brillo de las piedras parecía reflejar el de sus ojos celestes.

–Fueron un regalo por mi dieciocho cumpleaños –Serena, involuntariamente, tocó los diamantes que adornaban su cuello.

–¿Frost? –adivinó Darien.

–Sí.

–Es obvio que lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo –comentó Darien, extrañamente molesto y resistiéndose al aún más extraño impulso de pedirle que se quitara el collar–. Parece un regalo muy generoso.

Serena se limitó a asentir, para evitar más preguntas. Era lógico que él sintiera curiosidad por su amistad con Malaquite, que solo se movía en los círculos más exclusivos. No quería revelar la verdad sobre su adinerada y poderosa familia, pero tampoco quería mentirle a Darien, así que era mejor guardar silencio.

El evento que se celebraba en la Galería de los Uffizi era el sueño de cualquier amante del arte. Gente bellamente vestida bebía champán mientras recorrían las distintas salas, contemplando a placer las magníficas obras. No había ruido, ni colas, ni empujones, así que Serena incluso pudo apreciar el ornado interior del edificio en sí mismo.

Cuando se quedó inmóvil, absorta con la Madonna del jilguero, Darien comentó que parecía saber exactamente lo que quería ver.

–Esta es una de las obras favoritas de mi hermana. Era restauradora en un museo, y cuando yo era pequeña me llevó a todo tipo de lugares a ver obras de arte maravillosas –le confió Serena–. Quería asegurarse de que recibiera una educación completa en todos los sentidos y no se fiaba mucho de mi internado.

–¿Fuiste a un internado?

Serena le lanzó una mirada divertida y se detuvo ante el Baco de Caravaggio.

–Fui una niña superdotada y, obviamente, estudiaba con becas. Mina nunca podría haberse permitido pagar la matrícula.

–¿Cómo de superdotada? –preguntó Darien.

–No me gusta hablar de eso, Darien –admitió ella con voz queda–. Aprendo muy rápido y tengo memoria fotográfica para los datos y las cifras. Dejémoslo ahí.

Una alta y bella morena, que lucía perlas y un vestido de seda de lunares, blanco y negro, se acercó a ellos y saludó a Darien con la familiaridad de una vieja amiga. Que ignorara su presencia le dijo a Serena cuanto necesitaba saber sobre lo que realmente interesaba a la morena, así que se alejó.

–¿Por qué te has ido? –le preguntó Darien cuando por fin la encontró, diez minutos después, en la Sala Tiziano.

–Estaba flirteando contigo y siendo grosera conmigo. No pierdo el tiempo con gente como esa –le dijo Serena sin un ápice de remordimiento.

–Fuimos amantes hace muchos años –Darien se encogió de hombros con indiferencia–. Ya no significa nada para mí.

«Y pronto yo tampoco significaré nada», añadió la lógica mente de Serena. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y echó los hombros hacia atrás. Sabía que su aventura carecía del gen de la longevidad. Pronto Darien volvería a la sede del banco en Milán, y Serena, que solo había accedido a trabajar para Gea durante tres meses, volvería a Londres al final del verano. Volvió a repetirse, con urgencia, que solo era una aventura veraniega. Y el final de ese tipo de aventuras escocía un poco, pero no dolía.

–Ha sido una experiencia increíble –dijo Serena, cuando subía al coche–. Te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Mina sentirá mucha envidia cuando sepa que asistí a una visita privada.

–Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo –le dijo Darien con voz sedosa–. Tengo que volar a Milán mañana porque ha habido una especie de crisis y tengo que asesorar a un ministro. Estaré fuera cuarenta y ocho horas. Quiero que vengas conmigo, _gioia mia_.

–Eso es imposible. Solo faltan tres días para el baile de disfraces –repuso Serena. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de estar sin él ni siquiera un periodo de tiempo tan corto, era muy práctica–. No puedo dejar a tu madre a cargo de solucionar cualquier problema de última hora que pueda surgir.

–La he oído decir que apenas te has tomado tiempo libre.

–Es verdad, pero ha sido por elección mía, y no por eso voy a dejarla en la estacada. El baile supone un montón de trabajo y muchos pequeños detalles podrían ir mal.

–Tiene a Kenji.

–Odias oír la palabra «no», ¿verdad? –tensa por su insistencia, Serena le lanzó una mirada de reproche–. Mi respuesta es que no, lo siento, y gracias por pedírmelo, pero no.

–Tendría que ser un «sí» –la contradijo Darien con aspereza, sin ocultar su desagrado por esa decisión.

–Eso es bastante arrogante, ¿no crees? –dijo Serena–. Tú no tienes por qué decirme lo que debería o no debería hacer.

–No importa... da igual –sentenció él, poniendo punto final al tema y apretando la ancha y sensual boca.

Esa noche, sola en la cama por primera vez en lo que iba de semana, Serena reflexionó que al menos estaba viendo todos sus defectos. Darien estaba acostumbrado a recibir una atención excesiva de mujeres ansiosas por complacerlo. No tendría que haber sugerido siquiera ponerla en una situación difícil con su madre cuando ambos podían soportar sin problemas estar separados durante cuarenta y ocho horas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando cruzaba el vestíbulo camino al comedor, para desayunar, giró en redondo cuando Darien la llamó desde la puerta de su despacho y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Seguía enfadada con él, y no ayudaba nada que estuviera tan guapo con un traje oscuro acompañado por una estilosa camisa rosa fucsia y corbata negra. Le bastaba con mirarlo para quedarse sin aliento.

–¿Podríamos hablar un momento, antes de que me vaya? –preguntó él expectante.

Serena, sin dejarse impresionar, fue hacia él, irritada por su inagotable seguridad en sí mismo.

–Cuando tú digas «Salta», nunca contestaré «¿A qué altura?» –le siseó por lo bajo.

En vez de contestar, Darien cerró la puerta y la alzó en brazos como si pesara menos que una pluma. Retrocedió unos pasos y atrapó su boca con un beso apasionado que hizo despertar cada célula de su traicionero cuerpo.

–Me echarás de menos –murmuró contra los contornos de su deliciosa boca–. Yo te echaré de menos a ti.

–Pero sobreviviremos –apuntó Serena, prosaica.

–Para provenir de una mujer que quiere un hombre romántico, ese comentario carece por completo de romanticismo –se burló Darien, con ojos chispeantes y risueños–. Has devuelto la diversión a mi vida, _cara mia_.

La depositó lentamente en el suelo. Ella cerró los puños junto a los costados. Por primera vez en su vida deseaba lanzarse de vuelta a los brazos de un hombre, pero no iba comportarse como una colegiala embobada. Él había utilizado la palabra «diversión», muy reveladora. La diversión nunca era seria ni permanente. La diversión era algo pasajero, momentáneo, y se entendía como tal.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena desayunó con Gea en su sala de estar privada. Kenji estaba en Florencia. Juntas, revisaron los últimos cambios en la distribución de los asientos de las muchas celebridades que asistirían a la cena previa al baile. Serena se fijó en el nombre de la mujer que se sentaría junto a Darien.

–¿Cosima Ruffini? –repitió el nombre–. ¿Por qué me resulta familiar ese nombre?

–Es posible que lo hayas visto en alguna revista –Gea se tensó levemente–. Cosima es una famosa modelo de pasarela.

Serena asintió, preguntándose si Cosima estaría junto a Darien para entretenerlo. Tal vez su madre estuviera intentando hacer las funciones de Cupido. En cualquier caso, no era asunto suyo. Se recordó que Darien y ella solo compartían diversión, y temporal por añadidura.

–¿Serena? ¿Puedo ser franca contigo? –preguntó Gea de repente.

Serena alzó la mirada de la lista, con la boca aún llena de delicioso cruasán, y asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose qué querría decirle la mujer para la que trabajaba.

–Es respecto a Darien –empezó Gea–. Es mi hijo y lo quiero muchísimo, pero no quiero que acabes pasándolo mal.

El cruasán se convirtió en serrín en la boca de Serena y sus mejillas se encendieron. Había pensado que Darien y ella estaban siendo tan discretos que nadie notaría lo que ocurría, pero era obvio que se había engañado en ese sentido.

–Darien no parece involucrarse en relaciones serias. Me preocupa que sufra eso que llaman ahora fobia al compromiso –admitió Gea, incómoda–. Pero no siempre fue así.

Serena, con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió tragar y aclararse la garganta.

–Ninguno de los dos busca algo serio –se apresuró a declarar.

–He visto cómo miras a mi hijo y eso me preocupa –la mujer alzó la barbilla y miró a Serena con expresión seria.

Serena palideció, sin saber cómo contestar a eso. Sabía que miraba mucho a Darien, atraída hipnóticamente por él siempre que estaba presente. Creía que era una atracción física, más que mental, pero sabía que no era una distinción que pudiera plantearle a su madre. Con cierto histerismo, pensó que «Solo lo quiero por su cuerpo» pondría un rápido término a la conversación.

–La esposa de Darien solía mirarlo de la misma manera –dijo Gea con delicadeza.

–¿Esposa? ¿Su esposa? –Serena frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

–Veo que no ha mencionado su matrimonio –Gea no parecía sorprendida por la omisión–. Darien se casó a los veintiún años. Emilia y él prácticamente crecieron juntos. Ella falleció un año después de la boda, un coche la atropelló en Florencia y murió en el acto. Darien pasó un periodo inconsolable.

Una trágica experiencia con su primer amor y Darien «inconsolable». Era una imagen que desconcertó por completo a Serena, porque nunca se había imaginado que pudiera estar ocultándole un pasado como ese.

–Era muy joven cuando se casó –comentó Serena abstraída, pensando que era típico que Malaquite hubiera elegido hablarle de las tres amantes, pero no de la tragedia que había precedido a ese cambio en la vida privada de Darien–. Y no, tienes razón, no me lo había mencionado.

–¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Hace mucho tiempo de eso. Te lo cuento solo porque no quiero que pienses demasiado mal de mi hijo. Dudo que esté preparado para una relación exclusiva –opinó Gea–, pero a veces la gente sabe de inmediato cuándo ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta.

–¿En serio? –Serena alzó la cabeza de nuevo.

–Puede que Kenji y yo hayamos tardado treinta años en unirnos por fin, pero nos conocimos y nos enamoramos cuando teníamos dieciséis años –confesó Gea con voz queda.

–¿Por qué rompisteis? –preguntó Serena, atónita por esa información.

–Kenji era hijo del borracho del pueblo y yo hija del empresario de más éxito de la localidad –dijo Gea con tristeza–. Mi familia nunca habría permitido que estuviéramos juntos. Mi padre le debía mucho dinero al padre de Darien; cuando accedí a casarme con Aldo canceló la deuda.

–¡Eso debió de ser terrible para ti! –murmuró Serena con horror.

–Lo fue, pero en aquellos tiempos se hacía lo que ordenaban los padres.

–Entonces, ¿cómo volviste a encontrarte con Kenji?

–Lo encontré por Internet –Gea sonrió–. Y, ¿sabes una cosa? En el momento en que lo vi fue como si los treinta años no hubieran pasado y no quisimos perder más tiempo.

–¿Qué opina Darien de esta historia? –Serena arrugó la frente–. Se lo has dicho, ¿verdad? Es una historia muy romántica, Gea.

–Darien no es un hombre romántico –declaró Gea con pesar–. Pensaría que somos aún más bobos si supiera la verdad.

Emocionada por la historia, Serena tardó un rato en volver a revisar la distribución de los asientos. Su cerebro era un torbellino. Había sido un shock saber que Darien había estado casado y que había pasado de perder a su esposa a tener tres amantes. Se preguntó si había intentado enterrar su dolor a base de sexo.

La advertencia de Gea había sido bienintencionada, pero innecesaria. Serena había visto desde el primer momento que Darien no estaba interesado más que en una breve aventura. Se dijo que ella no tenía ningún problema con eso. Volvería a Londres mucho menos ignorante con respecto a los hombres y pensaría en Darien como en su primer amor, con cariño más que dolor. Se aseguró que no tenía ninguna otra expectativa, aunque un grito de dolor pugnaba por estallarle en el pecho. Se había encariñado demasiado de él, accidentalmente, pero no tardaría en superar esa tontería.

.

.

En Milán, Darien, ceñudo, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa. Había sido sincero con Cosima y, si era justo, ella lo había sido con él. No había tenido otra opción que aceptar sus argumentos, porque las relaciones públicas suscitadas por el baile tendrían un efecto directo en la recaudación de fondos. No sabía qué iba a decirle a Serena. Por otro lado, tampoco tenía por qué preocuparse de eso. Se recordó que Serena se había negado a acompañarlo a Milán. No le debía ninguna explicación, y tampoco quería que su aventura tomara un curso que implicara que él buscaba más que eso. No quería complicaciones y odiaba la presión, sobre todo con las mujeres. Impaciente, se dijo que era más sabio callar.

La noche antes del baile, Zafiro telefoneó y Serena accedió a tomar algo con él en la cafetería del pueblo. Agradecía la distracción porque no había dejado de reconsiderar su decisión de no ir a Milán con Darien, y tampoco de decirse que no podía reorganizar su vida, ignorar sus principios o dar de lado a su trabajo solo por satisfacer a Darien. Había tomado la decisión correcta, no se arrepentía y tampoco iba a quedarse en casa esperando el regreso de Darien, como una fiel Penélope. Al fin y al cabo, él no la había llamado ni una vez desde su partida.

Vestida con una alegre túnica de estampado geométrico y sandalias de plataforma, bajó la escalera y subió al coche de Zafiro.

–Te habría llevado a cenar, pero no quiero que mi familia se haga la idea equivocada y asuma que estamos saliendo juntos –le explicó el constructor con una mueca–. Antes de que te dieras cuenta, mi madre habría sacado los álbumes de fotografías de cuando era un bebé.

–Tu madre ya me dijo que tenías unos rizos preciosos de bebé –le dijo Serena con una risita.

–Además, he oído que sales con Darien –comentó Zafiro.

–¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –con los ojos abiertos como platos, Serena se giró en el asiento para mirarlo.

–Mi hermano pequeño os vio andando de la mano por Florencia –admitió Zafiro–. Aquí no existe nada privado, sobre todo en lo referente a la vida amorosa de la gente. El cotilleo es la salsa de la vida.

–Darien y yo... bueno, es solo algo sin importancia –Serena, sonrojándose, deseó con toda su alma que nadie supiera lo del picnic en el bosque.

–No me gustaría hacerle la competencia –le confió Zafiro–. Cuando te llamé, pensé que dirías que no querías salir.

–Ni siquiera sé cuándo volverá Darien a casa –admitió Serena.

Zafiro le preguntó qué iba a ponerse para el baile.

–Es un uniforme de doncella. Gea quería que eligiera algo vistoso, pero soy su empleada y ella la anfitriona, así que pensé que tenía más sentido elegir algo corriente.

–Tú nunca podrías parecer corriente...

Hirviendo de ira, que ocultaba bajo su habitual expresión de frialdad, Darien escrutó su alegre rostro desde el otro lado de la calle. Parecía estar pasándolo bien. Le había costado creerlo cuando se enteró de que había salido con otro hombre cuando él iba a llegar a casa una hora después. Encima, se había visto obligado a escuchar a su madre pontificando sobre si Zafiro olvidaría a su ex lo bastante rápido para apreciar a Serena como ella se merecía. En su opinión, Serena no necesitaba el aprecio de ningún otro hombre. Estaba convencido de que si la dejara sola al borde de la carretera más de cinco minutos, cuando volviera la encontraría rodeada de hombres. La energía de Serena y ese _je ne sais quoi_ tan sexy eran como un imán para el sexo opuesto.

Serena estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla cuando Darien entró en la cafetería. Segundos después, el propietario corría a su lado para servirle. Ella estudió a Darien con el corazón desbocado, verlo de nuevo era como ser arrastrada por un tornado. Cuando se encontró con sus ojos azules, todo lo que la rodeaba desapareció. Era una reacción excesiva y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarla. Se dijo que no era más que algo físico y que podría manejarlo si mantenía un mínimo de control.

Zafiro empezó a charlar sobre el baile con Darien en cuanto este se sentó. Le llevaron una copa de vino con mágica rapidez. Serena, desde el otro lado de la mesa, admiraba las espesas pestañas que ocultaban sus ojos y su perfecta estructura ósea bajo la piel morena. Se descubrió recordando que Darien había estado casado. Había prometido amar y honrar a otra mujer, que había fallecido dejándolo solo. No podía permitirse idealizar su imagen: se había quedado solo excepto por la compañía de sus tres amantes. Él la miró de repente y sintió el habitual calor y excitación entre las piernas.

Consciente de que sus senos y sus pezones se estaban tensando, tragó aire y se ruborizó.

–Espero que no te importe que lleve a Serena a casa –le dijo Darien a Zafiro.

–Solo he tomado una copa –objetó Serena–. Es mi primer descanso del trabajo en dos días.

–Soy propietario de una bodega. Si quieres beber, puedes hacerlo conmigo.

–¿De qué cueva has salido? –preguntó Serena con dulzura–. Es obvio que ha sido un traslado muy reciente.

Zafiro, a su lado, se esforzaba por no reírse, pero a Serena no le hacía ninguna gracia la situación. No quería que Darien la mangoneara. No era su dueño, no tenía derecho a dictarle dónde ir ni qué hacer. Incluso si lo hubiera amado, habría luchado contra él hasta la muerte en ese sentido.

–_Madre de Dio_... ¡De acuerdo, tendría que haber telefoneado! –masculló Darien entre dientes, como si le doliera admitirlo.

–Quizás... –le devolvió Serena, negándose a ceder terreno. Sus ojos se velaron mientras se preguntaba si él había decidido conscientemente no llamarla mientras estaba fuera, si estaba, de hecho, tan empeñado como ella en respetar los límites de su relación. Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué se estaba comportando así? ¿Por qué la había ido a buscar al darse cuenta de que no estaba disponible de inmediato?

–_Venga qui_... ven conmigo –Darien se puso en pie de repente, casi un metro noventa de pura impaciencia, y extendió una elegante mano hacia ella para levantarla.

–Te veré mañana por la noche –dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa divertida. Alzó la copa a modo de despedida mientras Darien ponía un brazo sobre los hombros de Serena.

–Odio que intentes decirme lo que debo hacer –le dijo Serena a Darien, mientras la conducía hacia su coche.

–Habría dado un espectáculo si te hubiera sacado de allí en brazos–le contestó Darien con serenidad, como si su determinación de llevarla consigo a toda costa fuera perfectamente normal.

Dentro del coche, ella no pudo resistirse más: enredó los dedos en su espeso cabello negro y atrajo su bella boca a la suya. Los fuegos artificiales se dispararon en su interior, salvajes y coloridos.

–La próxima vez, llamaré –prometió él.

–Zafiro solo es un amigo.

–Lo sé. Sigue teniendo la esperanza de que la boda de su ex no llegue a tener lugar, para recuperarla –dijo Darien con una mueca irónica.

Cuando llegaron al castillo no se encontraron con nadie en la planta de abajo.

–Voy a cambiarme –murmuró Serena.

Al llegar al primer descansillo, Darien la levantó y subió el siguiente tramo de escalera con ella en brazos.

–Esta noche dormiremos en mi dormitorio –dijo él.

–Pero yo no he dicho nada de eso.

–Me muero de deseo por ti, _bella mia_. No sabía que dos días podían hacerse tan largos –gruñó Darien contra su cabello, llenándola de ternura.

La dejó sobre su enorme cama con dosel y ella se quitó los zapatos, pensando que solo hacía una semana que la había llevado allí; entonces ella se había ido, firme en su propósito de no sucumbir. Se preguntó qué había sido de esa resolución, de la fuerza de su resistencia original. Tenía la sensación de que había transcurrido toda una vida desde esa noche. Darien alzó el teléfono intercomunicador para pedir que subieran champán.

–No quiero beber más –le dijo ella, irónica–. Lo que quería decir era que estaba disfrutando de mi salida y de tener compañía.

–Yo soy compañía –le dijo Darien con total seriedad mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Luego se soltó la corbata y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

–No, tú eres mi amante, eso es distinto –contendió Serena–. Zafiro y yo somos amigos.

–¿Y qué somos nosotros?

–Conocidos que practican el sexo –dijo Serena con cierto dolor–. Caímos en eso de cabeza.

–No tiene nada de malo –razonó Darien, dándole la vuelta para bajarle la cremallera del vestido–. La planificación puede hacer que la vida sea aburrida.

–Pues yo habría dicho que lo planeas todo hasta el último detalle.

Durante un segundo, Darien titubeó mientras le sacaba el vestido por la cabeza, centrando la atención en la gloriosa curva de sus senos, su diminuta cintura y su voluptuoso trasero. Serena tenía razón: solía planificar cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero no había contado con ella. Estaba dispuesto a admitir que era una anomalía en su vida y no encajaba en el molde habitual, pero no estaba preparado para poner fin a la aventura aún. Acabaría cuando se asentara el aburrimiento, como ocurría siempre, y cuando su deseo por ella ya no fuera una motivación.

La atrajo hacia sí con manos impacientes y atrapó su boca. Ella, probándolo, saboreándolo, se estremeció cuando le desabrochó el sujetador y acarició sus pezones. No había esperado que la velada acabara así, pero lo deseaba, lo necesitaba como nunca habría creído que necesitaría a nadie. Y aunque esa idea la asustaba, no podía negarse el placer de estar de nuevo con él. Le quitó la camisa y recorrió los contornos de su fuerte y velludo torso masculino antes de bajar la mano a su erección, imaginando ya cómo sería volverlo a tener en su interior.

–Nunca quiero esperar contigo, _bella mia_ –gruñó Darien contra su boca, mordisqueando su labio inferior y deslizando un dedo por la seda húmeda de sus bragas–. Y creo que tú tampoco quieres esperar.

Serena temblaba de deseo, desesperada por sentir la pasión que desataba en ella con toda naturalidad. De repente, empezó a besarla con esa exigencia que la volvía loca y encendía su cuerpo. Sus caricias se volvieron más intensas, justo lo que ella deseaba en ese momento, porque estaba tan impaciente como él. Él mordisqueó uno de sus pezones rosados con los dientes mientras la liberaba de la última prenda que la separaba de él e introducía un dedo en su interior. Ella gritó, impotente ante el anhelo que despertaba en cada fibra de su ser.

Él agarró un preservativo, se lo puso y luego la tumbó boca abajo, sorprendiéndola. Alzó sus caderas y penetró su sexo cálido y húmedo con fuerza exquisita. Después maldijo en italiano.

–¿Te he hecho daño?

–¡No te atrevas a parar! –gimió ella, jadeante de placer. «No pares, no pares, no pares», era como un mantra que resonaba en su cabeza. Cada nervio de su cuerpo respondía a sus embestidas. Sus músculos internos se tensaron alrededor de él mientras él utilizaba la mano para frotar el punto más sensible de todo su cuerpo.

–No voy a parar –gruñó él, mordiéndole el hombro con suavidad–. Me pasé toda la noche soñando con hacer esto, tomarte una y otra vez hasta que ninguno de los dos podamos movernos.

Su ritmo pagano la llenó de excitación. Respirar suponía un reto mientras las oleadas de placer se intensificaban en su pelvis y su corazón martilleaba a un ritmo de locura. Justo cuando su cuerpo se entregaba a las salvajes convulsiones del orgasmo, él dejó escapar un grito de satisfacción y embistió con fuerza una última vez. Ella se retorció bajo él, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por los exquisitos espasmos del placer.

–Ha merecido la pena esperar por ti –jadeó Darien junto a su mejilla, abrazándola. En ese momento se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

–Eso será el champán –dijo ella, tensándose.

Él se levantó de un salto, se subió los pantalones y cerró la cremallera. Ella lo observó, deseando volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, deseando no sentirse avergonzada porque él ni siquiera hubiera llegado a desvestirse del todo. Seguía sintiendo los últimos dulces espasmos de placer cuando él le ofreció una copa de champán.

–¿Por qué brindamos? –susurró ella.

Los ojos azules descansaron en ella. Tenía el cabello alborotado alrededor del rostro acorazonado, la deliciosa boca de color rosa entreabierta, un seno a la vista y los muslos desnudos. Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse.

–Estás preciosa. Bebamos por todo el placer que podamos darnos, _bella mia_.

–No, no seamos tan egoístas –cerró una mano sobre la de él–. Bebamos para que la recaudación de fondos de mañana por la noche sea un éxito.

**Algo me dice que Darien ya cavo su propia tumba al aceptar lo que sea que acepto con esa modelo Cossima, en especial al no decirle nada a Serena, ambos son tan cabezotas, no se quieren dar cuenta de que se están enamorando... alla ellos, despues que no se quejen, y alguien se esperaba eso de que Darien había estado casado? y ademas al morir su esposa se quedo devastado? porque yo fijo que no, ahora solo nos queda ver que pasa con la gala, un beso **


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

A última hora de la tarde del día siguiente, Serena se encargó de recibir a los reporteros y fotógrafos que habían llegado para informar sobre el baile y las muchas celebridades que se esperaba asistieran.

–Formas parte de la casa –comentó una de las mujeres, pensativa. Era pelirroja y tenía los ojos muy brillantes y oscuros–. ¿Puedes contarnos algún cotilleo sobre la principessa y el conte?

–Sí, su romance es una noticia caliente ahora mismo –intervino otra mujer, con expresión esperanzada.

–¿La principessa? Disculpad, no sé de quién estáis hablando –admitió Serena, segura de que no había visto ninguna princesa en la lista de invitados.

–Cossima Ruffini –aclaró la pelirroja.

–No sabía que fuera princesa.

–Una princesa y un conde. Esos dos encajan como sal y pimienta. Tenemos la esperanza de que anuncien el compromiso esta noche. Sería un momento ideal para hacerlo.

–Eh... ¿el señor Chiba y la princesa salen juntos? –preguntó Serena con voz tensa. Sentía un zumbido en los oídos y un súbito sudor frío humedecía su piel.

–_Dio mio_, estás totalmente fuera de onda –la pelirroja enarcó las cejas–. Ya veo que tú no vas a ser de mucha ayuda en el tema de los cotilleos.

–Darien y Cossima llevan semanas viéndose –dijo la otra mujer con obvia impaciencia–. De hecho, ahora mismo son la nueva pareja de la que más se habla en sociedad y estamos deseando ver sus disfraces.

Lenta y dolorosamente, Serena sintió que sus rasgos faciales se paralizaban y se le encogía el estómago. Al principio no podía creer en la enormidad de la traición, no era capaz de admitir que Darien pudiera haberle hecho eso, pero sus acompañantes seguían intercambiando comentarios que dejaban muy claro que Darien y Cossima tenían una relación establecida, no debida solo a los rumores. El shock golpeó a Serena con la fuerza de un golpe en la nuca, y se sintió horriblemente enferma y expuesta. Era obvio que Darien había estado viendo a otra mujer antes de que Serena lo conociera, y había tenido una aventura con ella a espaldas de su novia. Su sensación de traición, culpabilidad y dolor era tan intensa que le pareció como si alguien le clavara un puñal en el corazón.

–Disculpadme un momento –murmuró con voz apagada. Corrió al aseo en busca de un momento de paz para ordenar su caóticos pensamientos. En realidad, deseaba salir corriendo del castillo y no parar nunca, pero no tenía esa opción. No solo era responsable de que el baile se desarrollara como la seda, además estaba la cuestión de su orgullo. Podía estar vapuleada, pero de ninguna manera iba a huir con el rabo entre las piernas porque un hombre la había tratado mal. Soportaría la pesadilla que iba a ser la velada hasta el final y luego se iría con dignidad.

Cuando volvió a salir, los fotógrafos ya estaban trabajando en el enorme vestíbulo. Una morena alta y muy guapa, vestida con un traje de satén y encaje turquesa posaba como si fuera miembro de la realeza. Aunque Serena no estaba cerca de la mujer, en ese momento Darien bajó por la escalera y Serena no tuvo que esforzarse para ver la prueba de que sus peores pensamientos eran acertados; la morena y Darien llevaban trajes a juego, coordinados en color, tejido y diseño. Y eso tenía que haberse organizado con semanas de antelación, para tener los disfraces listos a tiempo. Darien iba disfrazado de Luis XIV, el Rey Sol, y Cossima como una de sus amantes. Serena escrutó su bello rostro y notó la tensión que se dibujaba en él cuando Cossima puso una mano en su brazo y se inclinó hacia él para decirle algo. «Bastardo», pensó, sintiendo un dolor indescriptible mientras la pareja posaba para los fotógrafos y Cossima se convertía en el centro de atención.

Darien había dormido con Serena la noche anterior. Ella había estado tan ocupada todo el día que no lo había vuelto a ver, pero no le había dado la menor importancia. Por fin entendía de verdad por qué Gea la había advertido con respecto a su hijo; sin duda había sabido que había otra mujer en su vida. Y por lo visto se esperaba un anuncio de compromiso, aunque tal vez esa sugerencia no fuera más que una exageración periodística. En cualquier caso, a ella ya no podía importarle. Al fin y al cabo, pasara lo que pasara, había acabado con Darien. No había vuelta atrás después de esa muestra de infidelidad y engaño.

Las celebridades empezaban a reunirse para la comida y las camareras encargadas del catering, vestidas con sencillos trajes medievales de color marrón y cofia, recorrían la sala sirviendo bebidas. Serena, que no había querido arriesgarse a que la confundieran con una camarera, había elegido un vestido similar, pero de color verde, y no se había puesto cofia. Mientras comprobaba la distribución de asientos para los invitados, descubrió que un famoso actor italiano había llevado dos mujeres como acompañantes, en vez de solo una, y renunció a su asiento para ofrecérselo a ella sin ningún pesar; lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era compartir mesa con Darien y su deslumbrante novia.

Había sido una idiota al no preguntarle si había alguien más en su vida. No sabía por qué había asumido que no tenía competencia. Tendría que haber sospechado algo en cuanto él empezó a perseguirla. Su aspecto no estaba a la altura del de Cossima Ruffini, y solo un trasplante de cuerpo habría podido remediar esa dolorosa realidad. Cossima era una belleza clásica.

El dolor la atenazó mientras observaba a Darien conducir a su novia a cenar, ambos gráciles y elegantes. Ella lo recordaba tocándola, besándola y abrazándola durante toda la noche. Se apresuró a reunirse con el personal de catering en la cocina, para huir de la visión de la pareja más renombrada en la alta sociedad italiana rodeada de amigos y admiradores. Se sentía enferma de celos y envidia, abrumada por el dolor de la traición y de su propio mal juicio. Era obvio que no era tan lista y moderna como había creído, porque su divertida aventura de vacaciones había tenido una conclusión sórdida, y recordaría a Darien con odio en vez de con cariño.

El salón de baile estaba bellamente decorado con flores y la banda ya había empezado a tocar cuando Gea y Kenji llegaron a inaugurar oficialmente el evento público. Gea, glamurosa con un vestido de satén dorado, se situó tras el podio para ofrecer un discurso breve y divertido, seguida por Darien, que ofreció las últimas cifras del balance del fondo, así como la fecha en la que se esperaba que viajara la pequeña Maria, enferma de leucemia.

Un estruendoso aplauso celebró las buenas noticias y Serena tardó un par de minutos en captar la conmoción que había en la mesa presidencial. Se levantó de su silla, situada en un rincón, para ir a investigar. Gea se había desmayado y Darien la había alzado en brazos para sacarla de la sala; Kenji, presuroso, le pisaba los talones. Aunque no tenía la menor gana de acercarse a Darien, Serena le tenía cariño a su madre y estaba preocupada por ella, así que siguió a la pequeña comitiva a la sala de estar, donde Darien depositó a su madre en un sofá.

–¿Qué diablos le ocurre? –le espetó Darien a su padrastro–. No pareciste sorprenderte cuando se desmayó.

–No culpes a Kenji, Darien, hacía mucho calor ahí dentro –gimió Gea, incorporándose con dificultad–. Esto es culpa mía. No quería que nadie lo supiera hasta que fuera inevitable decirlo.

–¿Decir qué? –la apremió Darien, con obvia preocupación–. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás enferma?

Serena, que era muy consciente de lo que estaba a punto de exponerse a la luz, salió de la habitación para ir a buscar un vaso de agua para Gea. Cuando regresó, el secreto de la pareja ya no lo era. Darien miraba a su madre con asombro e incredulidad.

–¿Estás embarazada? –decía con voz entrecortada–. ¿En serio?

–Al menos no has dicho «a tu edad», pero sé que debes de estar pensándolo –murmuró Gea con voz irritada–. Y no, no estaba planeado, pero estamos encantados de que haya ocurrido,

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –exigió saber Darien con rudeza, cuando Serena le ofreció a su madre un vaso de agua.

–Al principio pensé que era la menopausia. Nunca soñé que podía quedarme embarazada tan cerca de los cincuenta –admitió Gea con voz queda–. Por supuesto, fue una gran alegría que hubiera ocurrido, pero también me daba vergüenza anunciarlo, sobre todo porque he tenido muchos abortos naturales. ¿Qué sentido habría tenido asombrar a todos con un anuncio de ese tipo si el embarazo podía malograrse una vez más? Al principio, eso parecía lo más probable.

–Pero Gea ha estado viendo a un médico muy bueno, que le aconsejó que reposara lo más posible durante lo que quedaba del primer trimestre. Ahora ya va bien –añadió Kenji, agarrando la mano de su mujer y sentándose en el brazo del sofá, junto a ella.

–Por eso reduje tanto el ajetreo de mi vida –explicó la madre de Darien–. Quiero a este bebé. Quiero a este bebé muchísimo.

–Pero, sin embargo, no fuiste capaz de decírmelo a mí –farfulló Darien, áspero.

–No quería preocuparte. Es un embarazo de riesgo –admitió Gea con sinceridad–. Sabía que recordarías lo enferma que estuve la última vez que sufrí un aborto, y no quería que volvieras a pasar por eso. Además, tenía miedo de que me urgieras a...

–¡_Dio mio_! No soy totalmente insensible, ¡nunca habría sugerido que pusieras fin a la vida de mi propio hermano o hermana! –declaró Darien, controlando el tono de su voz–. Sí, me da miedo que vuelvas a enfermar, pero veo cuánto significa este bebé para vosotros. Lo único que me importa es tu salud y que seáis felices.

–Gracias, Darien –dijo Kenji, incómodo–. Aprecio tu generosidad. Yo no quiero que Gea arriesgue su salud, nunca lo he querido, pero me alegra que entiendas que el tener otro hijo es un sueño que siempre ha albergado en su corazón.

Serena, considerando que su presencia allí era del todo innecesaria, empezó a retroceder de puntillas, para salir de la habitación.

–¡Serena... quédate ahí! –le gritó Darien, aunque ella no había notado que se hubiera percatado de su presencia–. Tenemos que hablar.

–No tengo nada que decirte –respondió Serena con brevedad.

–Kenji y yo volveremos a nuestra mesa en unos minutos –murmuró Gea, ofreciendo una sonrisa tensa a la joven, tras echar un vistazo a la postura combativa de su hijo–. Podéis adelantaros.

Segundos después, Darien había cruzado la sala y estaba junto a Serena, con la tensión grabada en cada uno de sus rasgos, como si fueran de piedra. Ella evitó la mano que había llevado a su espalda para guiarla. Su cercanía le resultaba repelente, porque cada vez que lo miraba recordaba cosas que no quería recordar, tenía pensamientos que prefería no tener.

–Hablaremos aquí fuera –dijo Darien, abriendo la puerta que había junto a la sala. El invernadero, rebosante de plantas frondosas, con suelo de mosaico decorativo y una fuente de piedra en el centro, tenía abiertas de par en par las puertas que daban a la soleada terraza que había detrás.

–¿Qué hay que decir? –preguntó Serena con brusquedad. Se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos, como si ese dolor pudiera ayudarla a mantener el control.

–Yo, mucho. Para empezar, ¿por qué no me dijiste que mi madre estaba embarazada? –exigió saber Darien, desconcertándola con el tema y él ángulo del ataque–. Somos amantes. ¿Por qué no compartiste eso conmigo?

«Somos amantes». La afirmación la golpeó como un latigazo, recordándole su estupidez. Él hablaba como si no hubiera cambiado nada, pero en cambio el mundo de ella se había derrumbado y se sentía como si estuviera tambaleándose entre un montón de escombros. Estaba teniendo que esforzarse más que nunca para mantener el control. Admitió para sí que nada la había herido profundamente hasta entonces; sus hermanas la habían protegido demasiado bien.

–No podía compartir nada de eso contigo. Gea quería mantener el secreto y yo habría hecho mal interfiriendo en un asunto familiar. Solo lo descubrí por sus síntomas y por las visitas del médico –explicó Serena con voz inexpresiva.

–Mi madre estuvo a punto de morir la última vez que se quedó embarazada. Yo tenía quince años y nunca lo olvidaré –Darien se pasó los dedos por el espeso cabello negro, alborotándolo. El gesto y su postura dejaban ver claramente que la enfermedad de Gea había sido una experiencia terrible para él–. Estoy muy preocupado por ella. Tendrías que haberme advertido.

–Trabajo para tu madre. Mi primera lealtad es para con ella, y respeto la privacidad de los demás –discutió Serena, disconforme.

–Aun así, tendrías que habérmelo dicho. Ya estaba preocupado por ella –confesó Darien paseando por la habitación–. Por eso vine a casa y me he quedado un tiempo. Ella había cambiado por completo su forma de vida y no veía razón para ello. Nunca se me ocurrió el embarazo como posibilidad. Temía que Kenji pudiera estar teniendo una aventura.

–¿Kenji? –exclamó Serena, recuperando el color por la sorpresa–. Tendrías que estar loco o ciego para sospechar que le es infiel. Kenji adora el suelo que tu madre pisa.

–¡Sin embargo, tu intimidad con él provocó rumores en la localidad! –Darien se volvió hacia ella con los ojos azules brillantes de ira.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Mi... intimidad con Kenji? –dijo Serena con escepticismo y desagrado.

–De repente, mi madre desapareció de escena y se veía a Kenji acompañando a una bella joven por toda la zona. ¡Claro que hubo habladurías y sospechas! –le espetó Darien, demoledor–. No eres tan ingenua.

Serena se sintió enferma al comprender lo que le estaba diciendo, y la horrorizó pensar que Kenji y ella se habían convertido en el blanco de los cotilleos del pueblo.

–¿Volviste a casa porque creías que podía estar teniendo una aventura con tu padrastro? –preguntó, asqueada.

–Cuando se ve a una joven belleza con un hombre mayor demasiado a menudo, la gente asume lo peor.

–¿Y tú también pensaste eso? –lo presionó ella, mirándolo con la cabeza muy alta.

–Me preocupaba que fuera una posibilidad. Obviamente, mi deseo era proteger a mi madre.

–Y aun pensando algo tan horrible de mí, intentaste que me acostara contigo –razonó ella, devastada por la verdad.

–Mejor yo que Kenji y, seamos sinceros, es cierto que tienes una relación muy amistosa con Kenji.

–Solo porque Gea se encontraba muy indispuesta cuando empecé a trabajar aquí, y las barreras habituales se desmoronaron cuando adiviné que estaba embarazada. Mis hermanas han estado embarazadas media docena de veces en los últimos años y sé reconocer los síntomas. Además, pasé mucho tiempo hablando con Kenji para intentar que dejara de sentirse frenéticamente ansioso por la salud de tu madre. Que Kenji se sintiera tan preocupado y culpable por la situación suponía una carga más para tu madre –explicó Serena, callándose que había aprovechado la oportunidad para acercarse al hombre por sus propios motivos. Había querido llegar a conocer a Kenji y descubrir qué clase de hombre era antes de decirle que creía que podía ser su padre.

«Mejor yo que Kenji». Esa frase crucial había hecho mella en la autoestima de Serena.

–¿Estabas dispuesto a acostarte conmigo para que dejara de prestar atención a Kenji? –preguntó Serena directamente.

Ante esa espinosa cuestión, Darien apretó los labios, convirtiendo su sensual boca en una firme línea.

–Ese era el plan original, pero no tardó en complicarse porque me sentí atraído por ti de inmediato.

Ella curvó el labio inferior con desdén. Era obvio que a él no le había importado si ella salía herida o no del proceso de seducción. Se había centrado en ella solo para apartarla de su padrastro y, aun pensando que podía ser una desvergonzada que intentaba conseguir las atenciones de un hombre casado, se había acostado con ella. Eso no decía nada bueno sobre su moral, pero tampoco tendría que haberla extrañado. Había traicionado tanto su confianza como la de Cossima.

Pero el dolor que Serena sentía era mucho más profundo, porque realmente había creído que Darien se había sentido tan ciegamente atraído por ella desde el principio como ella por él. Y acababa de darse cuenta de que ese no era en absoluto el caso. Darien había pretendido que ella lo deseara y había tenido mucho más éxito del que había soñado, sumiéndolos a ambos en una aventura que sospechaba nunca habría tenido lugar en otras circunstancias.

–Planificaste seducirme –lo condenó, herida, mientras intentaba que su dolor y resentimiento no afloraran a su voz temblorosa. Era terrible recordar cuánto la habían embriagado sus atenciones y lo ingenua que había sido al rendirse con tanta facilidad. Ni por un momento se había parado a pensar que era bastante irreal que un hombre tan guapo la persiguiera con tanto ardor. ¡Tendría que haberse dado cuenta! Al fin y al cabo, no poseía la belleza de sus hermanas; de hecho, era bastante normalita en comparación, bonita los días buenos y, a su modo de ver, corriente, baja y con curvas exageradas los días malos.

–A esas alturas ya estaba enredado hasta el cuello, _bella mia_ –se defendió Darien con tono áspero–. Por supuesto, cuando supe que eras virgen también comprendí que eras inocente de cualquier aventura con Kenji, y que los rumores que corrían por ahí no eran más que eso.

–No me llames «_bella mia_». No lo soy. Cossima lo es –Serena se apartó de él y contempló la fuente para los pájaros, que dejaba caer una llovizna de gotas brillantes sobre la superficie del estanque que había debajo. Estaba maldiciendo a su maldita lengua, porque no había querido decirle nada respecto a Cossima. Su relación con la otra mujer era un hecho indiscutible, y no iba a renunciar a su orgullo para hablar con él sobre el tema. Darien había querido apartarla de Kenji y lo había conseguido a un nivel desmesurado, hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar la razón por la que había viajado a Italia. Había ido al castello Chiba para conocer al hombre que creía podía ser su padre, pero desde que Darien había entrado en escena apenas había visto a Kenji.

–Es posible que dé esa impresión. Tal vez tendría que haberla mencionado.

–¡Déjate de tanto «tal vez»! –siseó Serena con rabia, indignada por el comentario–. ¡Tenía derecho a saber que había otra mujer en tu vida!

–Prefiero que no tengamos esta discusión aquí y ahora –dijo Darien en voz baja, examinando su rostro–. Hablaremos de esto después del baile.

–¿Has olvidado que voy a pasar aquí la noche y que tengo intención de bailar hasta el amanecer? –intervino una voz. Cossima Ruffini, con aspecto de princesa real, entró luciendo su grandioso vestido de baile de color turquesa. Sometió a Serena a una altanera mirada de arriba abajo, que hizo que a Serena le ardieran las mejillas–. No es en absoluto tu tipo. ¿Se puede saber qué has visto en ella?

–Cossima –gruñó Darien–. Tenemos un acuerdo.

–Y tú estás haciendo trampa –pronunció Cossima con dulzura, frunciendo los labios con un mohín retador–. Estás aquí con ella cuando tendrías que estar conmigo y esto es un hervidero de periodistas y fotógrafos.

Cuando Cossima plantó una mano posesiva sobre el brazo de Darien, Serena se alejó rápidamente, sin decir otra palabra. No hacía falta decir más. Era evidente que Cossima sabía que Darien le había sido infiel y no parecía especialmente molesta. También había mencionado que tenían algún tipo de acuerdo. Al intentar imaginarse lo que podría implicar ese acuerdo, Serena sintió un escalofrío de disgusto moral. Era difícil sentirse culpable por haberse acostado con el novio de Cossima cuando ella parecía tan dura y dispuesta a pasar por alto la infidelidad.

El teléfono de Serena vibró en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y se lo llevó a la oreja.

–Soy Mina. Tienes que volver a casa de inmediato –le dijo su hermana con voz aguda–. Ha ocurrido algo y no puedes estar en el extranjero sin protección hasta que no se resuelva. Te recogerán mañana temprano. ¿Puedes hacer el equipaje rápidamente? Es una emergencia.

–¿No puedes decirme qué ha ocurrido? –a Serena le daba vueltas la cabeza, y su mente zumbaba como una avispa irritada.

–Por teléfono no. Esta no es una línea segura –la advirtió Mina–. Así que, por favor, no digas nada más.

Serena volvió a meterse el teléfono en el bolsillo. Se preguntaba qué había ocurrido, y a qué miembro de la familia, para que pudiera considerarse una emergencia. ¿Un secuestro? Se le heló la sangre en las venas. Era un miedo razonable en su círculo familiar. Fue derecha a buscar a Gea para decirle que había surgido una crisis familiar y que tenía que regresar a Londres de inmediato. No estaba segura de que la madre de Darien hubiera creído su excusa, y no la culpaba. La llamada había llegado en el momento perfecto, porque Serena no soportaba la idea de quedarse en Italia si eso suponía ver a Darien a diario.

**Wow embarazada y cerca de los cincuenta! que alegre, aunque también pobre Darien, que susto, siento que debieron decírselo desde el principio, el también es su hijo y tenia derecho a saberlo, pero bue, que se le va a hacer... y que descaro el de Darien :"Mejor yo que Kenji", ay pobrecito niño que graaaan sacrificio tuvo que hacer, ese Darien si que sabe muy bien como hacer sentir a Serena como cucaracha, como se le ocurre decir algo así?. Y si quizá ellos no tuvieran ninguna "relación" pero es obvio que Serena se va a sentir mal porque se acostó con alguien que ya tenía "novia" y para matar el cuadro el había decidido seducirla para alejarla del esposo de su mamá, si tiene su derecho a sentirse enojada, y ahora que les abra pasado a las hermanas de Serena? cual es la emergencia? esperemos que no se algo tan feo, un beso**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

–Me entristece mucho que te vayas –le confió Gea–. Me ha encantado tenerte aquí. Alegras mi día y encajas de maravilla con nosotros. Si solo... –sus ojos se velaron y la mujer, obviamente, se pensó mejor lo que iba a decir–. Espero que puedas venir a visitarnos cuando nos hayamos trasladado a nuestra nueva casa.

–Eso me gustaría mucho –dijo Serena con calidez, inclinándose para besar a Gea en ambas mejillas.

Desde un extremo del salón, Serena observó a Darien y a Cossima desplazarse por la pista de baile mientras los flashes de las cámaras destellaban a su alrededor. De vez en cuando, Cossima adoptaba una pose glamurosa y sonreía, mostrando sus dientes perlados. Serena tenía la sensación de que alguien oprimía su corazón hasta dejarlo seco y pesado como un plomo en su pecho. Se preguntó cuándo la aventura se había transformado en algo serio para ella, tanto como para causarle una herida dolorosa y duradera.

La noche anterior se había despertado para encontrarse abrazada a Darien como una parra. Había intentado apartarse, pero dos fuertes brazos se lo habían impedido, volviendo a fundirla con su cálido cuerpo. Y ella lo había observado a la luz de la luna, admirando la estructura ósea de su rostro, los abanicos gemelos de sus pestañas, la bella boca, más carnosa y suave en reposo. Su corazón había saltado como si subiera y bajara por una montaña rusa. Había disfrutado de la excitación de la subida y en ese momento se encontraba en caída libre; tenía que pagar el precio de su estupidez. Al fin y al cabo, pocas mujeres podían decir que las habían seducido para mantenerlas alejadas de la cama de otro hombre. Además, deseando a Darien tanto como lo había deseado, no estaba segura de tener el derecho a considerarse seducida.

Observó a Kenji rodear a Gea con un brazo, su cálida sonrisa rebosante del amor por su esposa que, obviamente, Darien no había sido capaz de ver. Deseaba con desesperación hablar con Kenji antes de marcharse, pero no podía hacerlo mientras estuviera con Gea. Sabía que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad. Gea la había invitado a volver a Italia, pero mucha gente decía esas cosas de pasada y dudaba que fuera una invitación en firme.

Serena volvía de las cocinas, donde acababa de resolver un pequeño conflicto entre los encargados del catering y el personal de cocina del castillo, cuando vio a Kenji cruzar el vestíbulo y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

–¿Kenji? –lo llamó–. ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

–Gea me ha dicho que te ibas –se detuvo y la miró con sorpresa–. Es muy repentino.

–Una crisis familiar, me temo. ¿Podrías concederme cinco minutos de tu tiempo? –preguntó Serena con aprensión.

–Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que a Darien no le importará que utilicemos su despacho –con ojos cargados de curiosidad, Kenji abrió la puerta.

–Tengo una petición que hacerte –explicó Serena, cuando estuvieron a salvo de oídos indiscretos–. Pero antes tengo que decirte algo. Mi madre se llama Ikuko Taylor.

Kenji la miró, atónito. Era obvio que el nombre seguía resultándole familiar a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido.

–Sospeché que podía ser la mujer con la que estuviste involucrado en Londres –Serena apretó los labios–. No es una persona cariñosa ni honesta, y nunca la defendería. Apenas tengo contacto con ella.

–No entiendo cómo acabaste trabajando aquí. Sería demasiada coincidencia, ¿no? –Kenji arrugó la frente con preocupación–. El mundo no es tan pequeño.

–No es una coincidencia –en pocas palabras, Serena le dijo lo que le tenía que decir sobre toda una infancia creyendo que su padre era Paolo Valdera y su descubrimiento, seis años antes, de que era imposible que fuera hija suya.

–Y... ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? –preguntó Kenji, aunque ella vio que empezaba a sospechar lo que iba a decirle.

–Mi madre mintió sobre la identidad de mi padre porque creía que Paolo era una apuesta más segura en el sentido financiero. Me lo reconoció hace un par de meses, y tuve que hacerle un favor para que accediera a decirme el nombre del hombre que cree que es...

–Ikuko te dijo que yo era tu padre –adivinó Kenji, sin ocultar su sorpresa–. Sí, por supuesto, entiendo hacia dónde va esta conversación, pero, la verdad, me parece bastante improbable.

–Y podrías tener razón. Es posible que sea otra falsedad, porque Ikuko miente siempre que le conviene –concedió Serena, con la voz entrecortada por la vergüenza de tener que volver a admitir esa realidad–. Pero como eres la única pista que tengo, te agradecería que accedieras a hacerte una prueba de ADN para que ambos lo sepamos con seguridad. Te prometo que no quiero nada de ti excepto información, y no comentaré esto con nadie más. Sé que este es un momento muy estresante para ti, y no quiero que se lo digas a Gea y te arriesgues a incomodarla en ningún sentido.

–No correría ese riesgo –Kenji movió la cabeza, como si quisiera despejar su mente del shock que ella acababa de infligirle–. ¡No puedo ser tu padre! Entiendo que quieras saber con certeza si lo soy o no, pero ojalá te hubieras sincerado conmigo hace semanas.

–Quería llegar al momento lentamente, pero los acontecimientos han tomado las riendas de la situación y ahora tengo que irme –admitió Serena con cierto remordimiento–. De verdad que siento molestarte con esto, sobre todo si al final no es más que otra de las tonterías de mi madre.

–Para hacer la comparación de ADN también será necesario que tú des una muestra. Te sugiero que lo hagas antes de irte y que me avises de lo que has organizado –afirmó Kenji con seriedad–. Acepto hacerme la prueba por tu tranquilidad, y porque sé que estaba con tu madre en la época en que fuiste concebida. Es una petición razonable.

–Gracias. De verdad que te lo agradezco muchísimo –le dijo Serena con toda sinceridad, empezando a relajarse de nuevo.

–Si hay algo de verdad en esto, sin duda volveremos a verte –indicó el hombre con una sonrisa encantadora, que en realidad era igual que la de Serena, aunque ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta–. Una ventaja que tienes desde mi punto de vista, y por favor no te lo tomes a mal, es que no te pareces nada a tu madre, en aspecto o carácter.

Serena lo dejó mucho más animada. Kenji había reaccionado a su sospecha de que podía ser su padre con una gran amabilidad y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Era más de lo que ella había esperado. Volvió a ocuparse de la supervisión del baile. Tuvo que encontrar un bolso perdido y una estola de piel cuando algunos de los invitados de mayor edad empezaron a marcharse. Los jóvenes se habían lanzado a la pista de baile, donde en ese momento los músicos ofrecían música moderna. Una velada agotadora. Gea y Kenji se retiraron alrededor de la una de la mañana y Darien, con Cossima a su vera, asumió las funciones de anfitrión. Llegado ese punto, Serena decidió que había cumplido con su deber y podía subir a su habitación a hacer el equipaje y buscar en Internet un sitio donde pudieran tomarle una muestra para una prueba de ADN a primera hora de la mañana.

Tras entrar en su dormitorio, echó el cerrojo. Dudaba mucho que Darien fuera a buscarla mientras Cossima estaba bajo el mismo techo, pero no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. No tenía ni una palabra cortés que decirle, y chillarle y desvelar lo dolida que estaba sería un varapalo para su orgullo ya herido. En el fondo agradecía la distracción de preguntarse cuál sería la crisis que requería su regreso a Londres, aunque pensaba que sería, más bien, una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Encontró una empresa que hacía pruebas de ADN en las afueras de Florencia. Anotó la dirección y envió un correo electrónico a Kenji para darle los datos. Ella pasaría por allí de camino al aeropuerto. Una vez solucionado eso, sacó la maleta y empezó a hacer el equipaje. Tras una ducha rápida, se metió en la cama y hundió la nariz en la almohada que había junto a la suya, captando el leve y elusivo aroma de la colonia cítrica de Darien con ese toque viril que era exclusivamente de él. Se preguntó si en ese momento estaría haciéndole el amor a Cossima. Si las mujeres eran algo intercambiable para él. Tal vez Serena no había sido más que una forma de descargar su libido de alto voltaje cuando Cossima no estaba disponible. Se preguntó si ella también tenía otros amantes a placer.

Serena dio vueltas y vueltas, incapaz de alcanzar el descanso que le habría proporcionado el sueño. Sus pensamientos se disparaban en todas las direcciones, pero de una cosa estaba segura: se había enamorado locamente, por primera vez en su vida. Por eso se sentía tan dolida, por eso la imagen de Darien en la cama con Cossima la desgarraba por dentro. Sumida en el dolor, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se conminó a tranquilizarse y ser sensata. La historia se había acabado y ella había sabido desde el primer momento que no podía durar. Lo único que había cambiado era que, accidentalmente, se había enamoriscado de él más de lo debido. Pronto, el sentido común la ayudaría a olvidarlo. Él la había engañado, traicionado, utilizado y herido. Era imposible que la hubiera deseado como ella a él, y eso era lo que más le dolía de todo.

.

.

–¿Cuál es esa emergencia? –exigió saber Serena cuando su hermana Mina, una rubia alta y delgada, la recibió en el vestíbulo de su casa de Londres con los brazos abiertos de par en par, como si llevara fuera años, en vez de semanas.

Una tropa de niños pequeños estaban sacando a una delicada niña, que apretaba un osito de peluche contra el pecho, del cuarto de baño en el que, obviamente, se había refugiado. Una sensación de calidez y regreso a un hogar seguro envolvió a Serena como una nube.

–Si me lo das a mí, no le arrancaré el brazo –le dijo Karim a su prima Apollonia.

–Si le haces daño a Rags, gritaré –le advirtió la hija de Hotaru, con una mueca de amenaza–. Y entonces te meterás en muchos problemas.

–Si tocas su osito, quien gritará seré yo –anunció Nicolas, el padre de Karim, desde el umbral. Después volvió la cabeza hacia el hombre que tenía a su espalda–. Creo que es hora de que los mandemos a todos a la cama.

–Es demasiado pronto para irse a la cama –protestó Karim con vigor, mientras que su hermanito pequeño, Hamid, se chupaba el pulgar, adormilado.

–¡Sí que lo es, sí, sí! –corroboraron su primos gemelos, Dmitri y Stavros.

–Yo no voy a acostarme aún –anunció Petyr, el mayor de los gemelos de Mina, cruzando los brazos con agresividad, un calco de su padre, mientras su hermana, Olga, jugaba en la escalera.

–Cuando digo que os vayáis a la cama, no hay discusión posible –les dijo Mina a Petyr y a Olga con firmeza.

–O tendré que decirlo yo –añadió Malaquite con voz queda, desde el umbral.

–Vamos, niños –intervino la niñera desde el rellano de la escalera.

Un minuto después, todos los sobrinos y sobrinas de Serena habían desaparecido y se hizo el silencio. Cuando sonó su teléfono móvil y vio en la pantalla que la llamada era de Darien, se le desbocó el corazón. Una parte de ella deseaba ignorarlo, como había hecho cada vez que él había intentado ponerse en contacto durante el día que había pasado viajando. La había llamado al menos una docena de veces, y tenía los nervios tan a flor de piel que le pareció más fácil contestar.

–¿Sí?

–¿Por qué diablos has vuelto a Londres? –clamó Darien airado–. ¿Sin hablar conmigo? ¿Sin darme una oportunidad? ¡Eso tiene que ser una de las cosas más irracionales y alocadas que has hecho en tu vida?

–¿Darien? ¿Por qué iba a darte una oportunidad después de lo que me has hecho? Puede que sea irracional y alocada, eso lo acepto –replicó Serena con furia, olvidando que tenía audiencia–. No quiero volver a verte nunca. ¡Así que déjame en paz y no me llames!

El silencio absoluto que la rodeó por fin traspasó la coraza que la protegía de la tristeza. Por primera vez deseó llorar y sollozar de frustración por las emociones que la acometían desde todas las bandas, pero el temor al asalto de preguntas de sus hermanas se lo impidió.

–Petyr se está volviendo muy descarado –le dijo Malaquite a su esposa, haciendo gala de un tacto que Serena no esperaba de él.

–De tal palo, tal astilla –le dijo Mina a su marido, sin ningún resquemor.

–Ha empezado Karim –apuntó Rei, la esposa de Nicolas.

–Pero todos sabemos que a mi hija le encanta sacar de sus casillas a tu hijo –comentó Hotaru, la gemela de Rei–. Lo pincha a propósito.

–Eso da igual. Los miembros de la realeza tienen que aprender autodisciplina –sentenció Nicolas–. Y Karim es muy propenso a ponerse mandón con las niñas.

–¿Podría decirme alguien por qué he tenido que volver a casa de repente? –Serena dio un abrazo a sus hermanas gemelas, evitando las miradas que dejaban claro que tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Todos los ojos de la habitación parecieron encontrarse en una muda inquietud y se hizo un silencio impenetrable.

–Es Ikuko –adelantó Rei, incómoda.

–La han arrestado –añadió Hotaru, siguiendo los pasos de su hermana.

–¿Arrestado? –exclamó Serena, horrorizada.

–La acusan de vivir de ganancias inmorales obtenidas a través de su agencia de acompañantes –aclaró Nicolas, uno de sus cuñados, con pesar.

Serena se dejó caer en un asiento, desolada por la noticia y muy consciente de la vergüenza que podría suponer para sus parientes si algo así llegara a juicio. Como rey y reina de un conservador estado del Golfo Pérsico, posiblemente Nicolas y Rei eran los que más tenían que temer si los relacionaban con Ikuko.

–Me importa poco lo que pueda ocurrirle a ella –admitió Seiya Kou, el marido de Hotaru–. Después de lo que le hizo a mi esposa, ya era hora de que recibiera su justo castigo, y si tiene que ser por ley, que así sea.

–Pero, entretanto, no quiero que nuestra familia o nuestra reputación se ensucie por culpa de su estilo de vida –anunció Malaquite, en obvio desacuerdo.

Serena no dijo nada mientras los tres hombres que había en la habitación discutían sobre cuál era la mejor manera de afrontar el arresto de Ikuko. Sus hermanas formaron piña e intercambiaron muecas hasta que los hombres llegaron a un acuerdo. Contratarían a un buen equipo legal que representara a Ikuko en el tribunal, pero ninguno de ellos se involucraría más en la historia.

Serena intentó imaginarse cómo habría reaccionado Darien ante la noticia de que su madre iba a tener que responder ante un tribunal de la acusación de vivir de la prostitución. Se estremeció y dio gracias al cielo porque él nunca tendría que enterarse. Sus hermanas estaban calladas y, por desgracia, entendía la razón: todas se avergonzaban de Ikuko y del modo en que se ganaba la vida. Habían hecho múltiples intentos para convencerla de que vendiera la empresa, pero la compensación económica que Ikuko exigía a cambio era tan elevada que incluso sus adinerados yernos habían dado marcha atrás, temiendo que los chantajeara durante el resto de sus vidas.

–¿Darien? –preguntó Malaquite en voz baja, a un lado de Serena; ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se acercaba–. ¿Era Darien Chiba quien te llamaba?

Serena enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, de repente tenía frío y el agotamiento mental y físico de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas empezaba a pesarle. Asintió en silencio.

–Pero te advertí respecto a él –le recordó su cuñado ruso.

–Para entonces era demasiado tarde –farfulló Serena, preguntándose a qué hora exacta había sellado su destino. No sabía si había sido la primera vez que vio su bello rostro, cuando recibió el primer beso o cuando le dio la mano por primera vez.

–Tal y como lo dices, parece que ya ha acabado –comentó Mina, cruzando la habitación para rodear a su hermana menor con un brazo–. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

–Cuéntanoslo –la urgió Rei, acercándose también.

Pero Serena no podía contarlo, no se sentía capaz de admitir que Darien había tenido otra mujer todo el tiempo. Obviando la frustración de sus hermanas por su silencio respecto a Darien, confesó que sospechaba que Kenji era su padre y les comentó que se estaban haciendo una prueba de ADN. Era una buena alternativa a hablar sobre Darien; después de cenar, cuando Ikuko se convirtió en el tema de conversación, Serena se refugió en su dormitorio. Se dijo que necesitaba un sitio propio, un lugar donde estar sola; le puso un mensaje a Rei, preguntándole si su casa de la ciudad estaba vacía o si se alojaban allí durante esa visita a la ciudad. Normalmente, cuando había un cónclave familiar todos se quedaban con Malaquite y Mina, porque tenían una casa enorme. Rei le confirmó que su casa estaba vacía, pero la urgió a quedarse con la familia unos días más.

Tres días después, cuando Serena estaba convencida de que estaba muriéndose de dentro afuera, de la forma más lenta y dolorosa, Darien apareció en casa de Mina y Malaquite, una noche que tenían visitas. Ella había intentado no pensar en Darien, no dar vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez. La historia había terminado, punto final, y no servía de nada hacerle la autopsia para sentirse aún peor. Ese pensamiento la había mantenido tranquila mientras en el ambiente sonaba la música de un pianista de jazz. De repente, oyó voces altas en el vestíbulo y el ruido de porcelana al romperse. Sorprendida, siguió a Mina y a Malaquite a la puerta.

Cuatro hombres se peleaban en el vestíbulo, dos de ellos eran los guardas de seguridad de Malaquite y los otros dos trabajaban para Darien cuando ella estaba en Italia.

–Darien... –murmuró atónita, al verlo, alto y poderoso, en la puerta de entrada, abierta de par en par al aire nocturno. Todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que había intentado negar y reprimir, la asaltaron en una violenta oleada. Estaba impresionante con un traje gris carbón: compuesto, sofisticado y guapísimo, todas las cualidades que llevaba toda su vida de adulta considerando superficiales y carentes de importancia. Pero no pudo evitar responder al puro carisma físico de Darien.

Malaquite, soltó una parrafada en ruso, ordenando a sus guardaespaldas salir y pelear fuera de la casa. Después se dirigió a Darien en inglés.

–Serena no quiere verte.

Pero Serena sí quería verlo; tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él que la idea de que se fuera sin más le causaba un intenso dolor.

–Siento lo de la pelea –dijo Darien con tono seco–. Uno de tus hombres me lanzó un golpe cuando insistí en entrar, y uno de los míos se irritó por ello.

–No puedes ver a Serena –replicó Malaquite con aspereza.

–No dejaré que me lo impidas –replicó Darien sin el menor titubeo, dando un paso adelante.

Serena se interpuso entre los hombres. Malaquite era casi tan ancho como alto, y mucho más fornido que Darien. Ella no podría soportar ver a Darien herido físicamente. Sabía que tendría que desear verlo estampado contra la pared y echado de la casa, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no era así.

–¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! –le advirtió a Malaquite.

–¡Serena! –intervino Mina con tono de reproche.

–No necesito tu protección, Serena –gruñó Darien a su espalda, apartándola hacia un lado.

–De hecho, sí la necesitas –aseveró Malaquite, muy serio–. Cualquiera que haga daño a Serena está expuesto a pasarlo muy mal aquí.

El guapo y encantador hermano pequeño de Nicolas, el príncipe Akram, se acercó y agarró de la mano a Serena sin ninguna ceremonia.

–Deja que tu familia se ocupe de esto –la aconsejó–. Vamos a cenar algo.

–¿Y quién diablos eres tú? –le rugió Darien al pobre Akram, como un león que viera a alguien intentando robarle su presa.

–¿Qué derecho tienes tú a ponerte celoso y posesivo? –le gritó Serena, entregándose a su mal genio y sorprendiendo a quienes la rodeaban–. ¡Eres tú quien olvidó mencionar que tienes novia!

–¡Échalo de aquí, Malaquite! –dijo Mina.

–No tengo ninguna novia. No estoy con Cossima –dijo Darien con los dientes apretados–. ¿Vas a escucharme o no?

–A mí me apetecía bastante echarte de una patada –le dijo Malaquite, risueño.

–¿Tu familia siempre es así? –rezongó Darien, con los ojos zafiro irradiando tensión–. ¿No hay nada privado?

–Muy poco, me temo –aportó Nicolas con gentileza–. Y si te pones a malas con uno, te pones a malas con todos.

–Sí quiero oír lo que tienes que decir –admitió Serena. Había creído que nunca volvería a ver a Darien, y verlo de forma tan inesperada en casa de Mina la había desconcertado y roto su equilibrio. Se preguntó si la había seguido a Londres o si había aprovechado algún viaje de negocios. En cualquier caso, eso no tendría que haberle importado.

–Iremos a mi hotel.

–Utiliza nuestra casa –Rei sacó unas llaves de su bolso y las puso en la mano de Serena–. Es más privado.

–No puedes salir de aquí con ese hombre –arguyó Mina con preocupación–. Tiene mal genio. Miró a Akram como si quisiera pegarle. ¿Y si se pone violento contigo?

–No voy a perder los nervios ni a golpear a nadie –dijo Darien dolido.

–¡Perdiste los nervios cuando abollé tu coche! –le recordó Serena con resentimiento.

–Serena es una mujer adulta –Malaquite puso un brazo sobre los tensos hombros de su esposa–. Ya es hora de que le deis libertad.

–Tienes una familia endemoniada –dijo Darien, una vez fuera de la casa–. Nunca he conocido a un grupo tan entrometido.

–Pero me quieren mucho –apuntó Serena–. Tengo suerte de tenerlos.

–No en el caso de tu madre. Vi un artículo sobre ella en la prensa amarilla –admitió él, guiándola hacia la limusina que esperaba–. He conseguido encontrarte gracias a ese artículo. La única dirección que tenía mi madre era la del apartamento de la tuya, que ahora está, lógicamente, vacío. Supongo que ese fue otro intento de encubrir las conexiones con tu familia.

–¿Leíste sobre mamá? –Serena se sintió totalmente avergonzada por eso. A propósito, había evitado leer los artículos sobre la detención de su madre. Sabía que leer las revelaciones sobre la turbulenta vida de Ikuko la conmocionaría, porque Mina las había leído y estallado en lágrimas más de una vez. Malaquite le había rogado a su esposa que no leyera los periódicos, señalando que los reportajes estaban escritos para escandalizar, no para informar, y que el interés en Ikuko se diluiría rápidamente. Por fortuna, seguramente no publicarían nada más hasta que se iniciara el juicio.

–Sí –confirmó Darien–. Pensé que yo había tenido mala suerte en la lotería de los padres, pero es obvio que tú no la tuviste mucho mejor.

–Tu madre es encantadora. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –le reprochó ella atónita, sentándose en la limusina e inclinándose hacia delante para darle al chófer la dirección de la casa de Nicolas y Rei.

–No me refería a ella –Darien apretó los dientes y subió el cristal de privacidad que separaba las partes delantera y trasera de la limusina–. Mi padre era un hombre violento, que utilizaba a mi madre como un saco de arena –confesó él, como si le estuvieran arrancando las palabras en contra de su voluntad–. Peor aún es que siguió haciéndolo porque a ella le daba miedo denunciarlo a la policía, y cuando desarrolló un tumor cerebral lo cuidó hasta el último momento.

–¿No podrías haber hecho algo para ayudarla?

–Lo intenté. A ella la aterrorizaba que alguien descubriera lo que ocurría en casa. Estaba muy avergonzada y se culpaba a sí misma de lo que sucedía.

–¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

–Me dijo que nunca lo había amado, que él siempre lo había sabido y la odiaba por eso.

–Creo que estaba enamorada de Kenji cuando se casó con tu padre. No quería casarse con Aldo, pero él utilizó su poder e influencia para conseguir a la chica que quería.

–¿Kenji? –Darien la miró desconcertado–. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de Kenji si solo tenía diecisiete años cuando mi padre se casó con ella?

Serena se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, revelando datos que Darien desconocía. Pero, por otra parte, tenía la sensación de que él necesitaba conocer la historia para entender los fuertes vínculos que existían entre su madre y su padrastro. Con ese convencimiento, le contó lo que sabía. Darien se quedó atónito.

–No sabía que lo había conocido de joven. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Se casaron muy rápido. No me habría preocupado tanto si lo hubiera sabido.

–Bueno, ahora lo sabes –respondió Serena, pensando que, en cierto sentido, Kenji y Gea habían contribuido injustamente a la reacción de Darien a su matrimonio. Era muy posible que una mayor sinceridad hubiera cambiado su actitud.

–Ya no es importante –dijo Darien, quitándole importancia al asunto–. Pero la razón de que mi madre estuviera a punto de morir durante su último embarazo fue que mi padre, con sus golpes, le provocó una hemorragia interna.

Serena hizo una mueca de horror.

–Poco después de eso yo intenté protegerla de él y lo golpeé, pero, por desgracia para mí, era un adolescente debilucho, que no desarrolló su fuerza hasta unos años después –explicó él.

Serena se preguntó si había sido entonces cuando lo encontraron golpeado y cubierto de moratones en el arcén de la carretera. Se le encogió el corazón al saber que había crecido en un hogar tan problemático e infeliz, y eso abrió una grieta en el muro de resistencia que había erigido en contra de él. No podía perdonarle lo de Cossima y no entendía por qué había ido a Londres. Se preguntó qué pretendía conseguir viéndola de nuevo.

Se sintió mejor por entenderlo un poco más, y se preguntó si la violencia que había experimentado en la infancia y el infeliz matrimonio de sus padres había dañado su capacidad de querer profundamente a alguien, Entonces recordó, sintiéndose como una tonta, que se había casado con una mujer a los veintiún años. Después de recordar eso tuvo que preguntarse por qué su cerebro intentaba encontrar excusas a su inexcusable comportamiento.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y entraron. Las luces ya estaban encendidas y la temperatura indicaba que la calefacción también: Rei debía de haber llamado a su ama de llaves para advertirla de que iban hacia allí.

Darien miró a su alrededor y se detuvo a contemplar la gran colección de fotos familiares que había sobre una mesita auxiliar.

–Hay muchos niños en tu familia –comentó.

–¿Darien? –musitó Serena, tras inspirar con fuerza. Él giró en redondo y clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella, hipnotizándola como hacía siempre–. ¿Puedes decirme, por favor, qué estás haciendo en Londres?

–Tenía que verte –declaró él.

–No tenemos absolutamente nada que decirnos –razonó ella con la voz tensa por el autocontrol.

–Tú me importas, Serena –dijo él, ronco.

–Pues tienes una forma muy rara de demostrarlo –le dijo Serena, molesta por que se atreviera a decir eso cuando había demostrado claramente lo poco que le importaban sus sentimientos en el baile–. Hasta esta noche no me has dicho nada personal sobre ti mismo. Incluso tuve que descubrir que habías estado casado por boca de tu madre. Tuvimos nuestra diversión, como tú dijiste una vez, pero dejó de ser divertido y se acabó, para mí ha acabado.

–Cuando mencioné a mi padre antes, fue para que te sintieras menos incómoda respecto al arresto de tu madre. No estoy acostumbrado a hablar de mí mismo. No suelo compartir asuntos privados con la gente.

–Lo que justifica la razón que tuve al marcharme.

–No soy el único que eligió guardar secretos –contraatacó Darien de repente, con los ojos encendidos de condena.

–¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? –preguntó Serena a la defensiva.

–Tal vez esto te lo explique –Darien sacó un pequeño sobre del bolsillo y se lo tendió.

Serena frunció el ceño y aceptó el sobre. Parecía una tarjeta de felicitación, pero no era su cumpleaños. Lo rasgó para sacar la tarjeta y la abrió.

_Bienvenida a la familia. Kenji._

Darien se acercó para mirar por encima de su hombro y leer el mensaje.

–¿Qué significa? –susurró Serena, temiendo creer que fuera lo que tenía la esperanza de que significara.

–La prueba de ADN fue positiva... –Darien escrutó su rostro con frialdad–. Sí, Kenji me dijo que creías que podía ser tu padre, pero que no se lo comentaste hasta la noche del baile. ¿Pensabas compartir esa posibilidad conmigo alguna vez?

Serena se sentía en una nube, tanto por la noticia de que la prueba hubiera confirmado que Kenji era su padre como por la nota, que parecía indicar que quería que formase parte del círculo familiar. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

–¿Cómo se siente Kenji al respecto?

–Desde que ha tenido un par de días para asimilar el impacto de tu existencia, parece complacido. También le ha dado la noticia a mi madre. La desconcertó bastante la desafortunada experiencia que había tenido con tu madre hace años, pero desde que lo sabe, pasa cada momento del día haciendo deliciosas comparaciones sentimentales entre su esposo y tú –reveló Darien con cierto deje de desdén–. Dice que tenéis la misma sonrisa. Francamente, yo nunca lo he notado.

–Me alegro muchísimo de que a tu madre no la haya molestado que esto saliera a la luz –comentó Serena–. Y es lógico que no hayas visto ningún parecido entre mi sonrisa y la de Kenji, cuando él apenas sonríe en tu presencia. ¿Por qué iba a sonreír? ¿Esperas que se alegre de tu desaprobación?

–¿Eres consciente de que esto te convierte en mi hermanastra? –preguntó Darien con una sonrisa irónica, ignorando su acusación respecto a cómo trataba a su padrastro–. ¿Y de que el niño que mi madre lleva dentro será hermanastro de los dos?

Serena sonrió al pensar en ello y asintió.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que es no saber quién es tu padre, sobre todo teniendo una madre como Ikuko. Descubrir la verdad era muy importante para mí, y Kenji y tu madre se lo han tomado de una forma muy positiva. Soy muy, muy afortunada –admitió con agradecimiento.

–La información que le pediste a tu madre y que te persuadió para trabajar como acompañante una velada... –empezó Darien, sin ocultar su desaprobación–, ¿era el nombre de tu padre?

–Sí –confirmó Serena, odiando el hecho de que por primera vez estuvieran hablando casi como educados desconocidos. Sin embargo, no sabía qué otra relación podían establecer tras su desafortunada aventura.

Pero era obvio que tendría que ocuparse de sus sentimientos, porque Kenji era su padre biológico y Darien siempre formaría parte de la vida de Kenji y Gea.

–Crecí creyendo que otro hombre, que vivía en el extranjero, era mi padre. Solo lo vi un par de veces, pero descubrí que no era mi padre cuando cumplí los dieciocho años –explicó, para distender el ambiente.

–Y descubrir quién era te llevó a aceptar un trabajo con mi madre... ¿con esa única intención?

–Quería tener la oportunidad de conocer a Kenji un poco antes de decidir si hablar con él o no, pero las cosas se complicaron mucho –suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco–. Antes de ir a Italia no pensé bien las cosas. Vi la oferta de trabajo en la página web del castillo y decidí que era una oportunidad caída del cielo. Pero cuando llegué, Kenji y Gea eran una feliz pareja recién casada; temí que, si resultaba ser la hija de Kenji, eso dañara su matrimonio.

–Podría haberlo hecho –concedió Darien, reflexivo–. Por fortuna, mi madre no se siente amenazada por el descubrimiento de que su esposo tiene una hija adulta, pero además, ya te conoce y le gustas, así que no es como si se viera obligada a aceptar a una desconocida.

–Aun así, tu madre es muy generosa –respondió Serena.

–Lo cierto es que yo tenía razón al sospechar de tus motivos para trabajar para ella. Me acusas de guardar secretos, pero en realidad tú nos ocultaste muchas más cosas a todos nosotros –la condenó Darien con rostro adusto–. Entraste en mi casa y te ganaste la confianza de mi madre bajo falsas pretensiones.

–Esa no es una crítica justa –objetó Serena.

–Sabes que sí. Entiendo el razonamiento que te llevó a esa farsa, pero también nos ocultaste quién era tu familia y que provenías de un entorno privilegiado.

Serena se sonrojó porque, en gran medida, tenía razón.

–No nací en un entorno privilegiado. De hecho, mi vida no tuvo nada de privilegiada hasta que Mina conoció a Malaquite y se casaron. Entonces todo cambió de repente y me encontré pasando los fines de semana en una mansión campestre, con múltiples sirvientes, y Mina empezó a comprarme vaqueros de diseño.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del salón y Darien fue a contestar.

–¿Quieres café? –preguntó Darien por encima del hombro–. ¿O algo de comer?

–No, gracias –no creía que su garganta pudiera tragar nada, y estaba enfadada porque Darien la había puesto a la defensiva recordándole que había sido deshonesta al solicitar el empleo solo para acercarse a Kenji. No había tenido intención de hacer daño a nadie y, por fortuna, nadie había resultado herido; creía que su comportamiento merecía ser juzgado por la conclusión final–. No hablé de mi familia porque no quería que nadie me preguntara por qué, siendo quien soy, necesitaba el trabajo. Además, estaba intentando descansar de mis hermanas y de sus expectativas, y disfrutar de un poco de independencia –explicó–. Las quiero a todas, pero interfieren mucho en mi vida. Nunca me han permitido tomar mis propias decisiones. Ellas lo deciden todo, incluyendo con quién puedo y no puedo salir.

–Yo ni siquiera había entrado en su lista de candidatos en potencia.

–No te engañes, Darien –Serena arrugó la nariz, levemente respingona–. Eres rico y tienes éxito; esas son exactamente las cualidades que mis hermanas y sus maridos respetan.

–Frost sabe quién soy y estaba dispuesto a echarme de su casa esta noche –comentó Darien, apretando los labios–. No hubo ni respeto ni aceptación en su forma de recibirme. La verdad, _cara mia_, es que juzgas mal a tu familia. En el momento en que me acusaste de tener otra mujer, les dio igual quién soy y mi fortuna; no me querían cerca de ti.

Serena comprendió que eso era verdad y dejó caer los hombros. Emocionalmente exhausta se acomodó en un mullido sofá y hundió la tensa espalda en los cojines.

–Estaba cansada de que mi familia vigilara todos mis movimientos, intentando que aceptara el trabajo que habían elegido para mí. Esa fue otra razón para ir a Italia, pero Malaquite consiguió seguirme la pista hasta allí.

–Tú les importas –razonó Darien. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar–. Igual que a mí.

–No quiero hablar de Cossima –dijo Serena con el rostro rígido–. Sigo sin saber qué haces en Londres. ¿Es un viaje de trabajo?

–No, he venido solo para verte.

–¿Por qué te casaste con veintiún años? –preguntó ella de repente, empeñada en cambiar de tema para no dejarse llevar por las emociones. El ataque era la mejor defensa–. ¿Y por qué nunca mencionaste que habías estado casado?

Darien pareció desconcertado ante esa referencia a su viudedad. Inspiró profundamente, como si quisiera hacer acopio de fuerzas antes de hablar.

–Mi vida de niño y adolescente fue, como poco, disfuncional. Pensé que si me casaba joven podría cambiarlo todo y crear el hogar feliz que nunca había conocido. También creía que amaba a Emilia. Nunca hablo de mi matrimonio porque fue un error y sigo sintiéndome culpable por ello –apretó los dientes tras esa última admisión–. ¿Estás satisfecha ya?

–¿Satisfecha de qué? Sigues sin decirme lo que ocurrió.

–Emilia falleció, cruzando a toda prisa una carretera para comer conmigo. Mientras la esperaba, antes de saber lo que había ocurrido –admitió Darien–, estaba deseando que al menos me dejara en paz durante las horas de trabajo... Así de mal esposo era.

–¿No la amabas? –Serena arrugó la frente, sorprendida.

–Creía que sí, pero desde un punto de vista más maduro, diría que por mi parte era más amistad que amor. Sus padres se habían divorciado. Los dos queríamos un hogar estable, pero ella quería demasiado de mí y me sentía agobiado, atrapado –explicó él con tono ronco y un deje de culpabilidad.

–¿En qué sentido quería demasiado de ti?

–Si no estaba con ella me telefoneaba a todas horas, y no soportaba que la dejara para irme a trabajar. Era como si hubiera perdido el derecho a una vida propia, pero desde el punto de vista de Emilia así era como se amaba a una persona. Para mí no funcionaba; era como vivir enjaulado. Solo tardé unas semanas en comprender que no debería haberme casado con ella. Comprendí que éramos demasiado distintos, pero nunca la habría herido diciéndoselo.

–No es culpa tuya que muriera –le dijo Serena con gentileza.

–Lo sé, pero no fui el mejor esposo mientras estuvo viva. Era demasiado joven y egoísta, y ella demasiado dependiente –apretó los labios–. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Sentía arrepentimiento y a Serena la desoló sentir un pinchazo de celos debido a la pobre Emilia, porque no podía soportar imaginarse a Darien casado con nadie.

–Así que, después de esa experiencia, ya no fuiste en serio en tus relaciones –adivinó Serena.

–Pensé que no estaba hecho para lo serio, y después de Emilia opté por la variedad en lugar de la calidad –admitió Darien, aunque su rostro expresaba que odiaba tener que decirle algo así.

–No tiene nada de vergonzoso evitar lo que no te va bien –murmuró Serena, abstraída–. Todos somos distintos, no nacimos para ser iguales. Yo nunca he ido en serio con nadie.

–Pensaba que lo que había entre nosotros era serio –los ojos azules de Darien se clavaron en ella como puñales.

–Eso solo viene a demostrar cuánto puedes equivocarte –le contestó Serena con una risita estrangulada.

–¡Deja de ser tan obstinada y escúchame! –gruñó Darien, al que se le estaba agotando la paciencia–. ¡Fue el agente de Cossima quien me emparejó con ella! No era mi novia, mi querida, mi amante ni nada. La eligieron para dar publicidad al baile y persuadir a otras celebridades de que el evento era lo bastante importante para que asistieran. Salimos a cenar juntos dos veces y fuimos a un par de fiestas para que la prensa creyera que éramos pareja. No es algo desacostumbrado cuando hace falta optimizar las relaciones públicas.

–¿Estás diciéndome que el romance de la pareja de la alta sociedad más de moda de Italia era falso? ¿Un romance de pega? –Serena lo miró temblorosa–. ¿Puro teatro?

–Puro teatro –confirmó Darien–. Había, bueno, una relación casual con otra persona, pero se acabó incluso antes de que te conociera.

–Pero el modo en que Cossima te habló en el baile... lo que dijo de vuestro «acuerdo». ¿A qué venía eso? –persistió Serena, que temía creerse lo que le estaba diciendo.

–Le expliqué que había conocido a alguien que también asistiría al baile y se puso como una furia por la amenaza de que los paparazzi comprendieran que había perdido interés en ella y la había abandonado. Por supuesto, la esplendorosa imagen pública de Cossima no permite un abandono. Se negó a asistir al baile hasta que le prometí que mantendría la apariencia de seguir con ella durante toda la velada y que no me relacionaría con ninguna otra mujer –explicó él con pesar–. Si hubiera tenido la más mínima idea de cuánto dolor me causaría esa promesa, no habría accedido. Pero al menos apareció y dio al acto benéfico la publicidad que necesitábamos.

–Pero ella tiene que haberte gustado –dijo Serena sin pararse a pensar en medir sus palabras–. Vamos, Darien. Cossima es deslumbrante y tiene un título nobiliario, como tú; incluso yo tengo que admitir que hacéis muy buena pareja.

–No, no me gusta lo más mínimo y es una compañía de lo más irritante; solo habla de moda y cosméticos –se quejó Darien con ironía–. En un momento dado, me llamó dinosaurio por no estar a favor del lápiz de ojos masculino.

Serena estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al imaginarse esa conversación.

–Admítelo, eres bastante conservador.

–Por favor, no me digas que quieres que me pinte los ojos –la urgió Darien, consiguiendo que una carcajada burbujeara hasta la garganta de Serena–. Haré casi cualquier cosa para recuperarte, pero no utilizaré maquillaje.

–No necesitas resaltar tus ojos. Tienes unas pestañas fantásticas –lo tranquilizó ella.

Sin embargo, su cerebro había entrado en una vorágine de pensamientos excitantes y carentes de lógica. Quería volver a estar con él. Por primera vez en esa semana, la tensa sensación de aislamiento y pérdida empezaba a perder fuerza. Decía que iba en serio con ella. Se preguntó si podía creerlo, si podía arriesgarse a darle otra oportunidad y que él correspondiera a su amor. Pero a pesar del caos de sus pensamientos, había una pregunta obvia que tenía que hacerle.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no me comentaste tu acuerdo con Cossima antes del baile? –preguntó.

Al ver la expresión de Darien, supo sin lugar a dudas que era una pregunta que él había tenido la esperanza de que no le hiciera. Él, inquieto, se dio la vuelta, dio unos pasos y volvió a girarse hacia ella.

–Pensé que sería dar un gran paso con respecto a nuestra relación y ya me sentía intranquilo por la forma en que me estaba portando contigo.

–Un gran paso –repitió Serena, sin dejarse impresionar por esa excusa–. ¿Por qué te sentías intranquilo?

–¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora? –preguntó Darien con expresión incómoda.

–Sí, claro que sí –Serena no se iba a echar atrás, se había dado cuenta de que su posición era mucho más fuerte de lo que había creído.

–Incluso iniciar una relación contigo fue algo inusual en mí. Estabas viviendo en mi casa y nunca antes había sentido un deseo incontrolable de seducir a alguien en plantilla. Eso me resultó extraño –comentó Darien con voz inexpresiva–. Y pasaba contigo la noche, toda la noche, y eso era aún más extraño, porque nunca me quedo después del sexo.

–Santo cielo, ¡estaba recibiendo un trato de privilegio y ni siquiera lo sabía! –le replicó Serena con vivacidad–. ¿Qué es lo que era tan extraño de que te sintieras atraído por mí?

–Pensé que no eras mi tipo, pero lo eres hasta tal punto que resulta ridículo –confesó Darien. Después, sin previo aviso, fue hacia ella y agarró sus manos–. Por favor, dime que estás dispuesta a trasladarte a Italia y vivir conmigo para siempre, _gioia mia_.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par y no pudo disimular su sorpresa ante ese súbito cambio.

–Eso es bastante fuerte, Darien. ¿Para siempre? –preguntó con voz débil.

–No me conformaré con menos que un «para siempre» y ya le he pedido permiso a tu padre.

–¿Permiso para qué?

Darien hincó una rodilla en el suelo, dejándola muda y sin aliento, y le ofreció un resplandeciente anillo de diamantes.

–¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Serena se quedó tan anonadada por la propuesta de matrimonio que volvió a dejarse caer en el borde del asiento.

–No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

–¿Por qué no iba a decirlo en serio? –exigió saber Darien, casi agresivo.

–Dijiste que no tenías relaciones serias. Fuiste muy claro en ese sentido.

–Y entonces de conocí a ti –puso una mano sobre su muslo–. Y me enamoré locamente de ti a tal velocidad que no sabía qué me estaba ocurriendo.

–Pero pensabas cosas horribles de mí: que iba tras Kenji, que era una chica de compañía...

–Y entonces me sedujiste en el picnic –la interrumpió Darien, con ojos chispeantes de risa.

–¿Yo te seduje? –se asombró Serena.

–Sabías que no podía quitarte las manos de encima. Permitir que te llevara a un lugar privado no fue nada inteligente –razonó Darien. Alzó su mano izquierda y le puso el anillo con una satisfacción que no podía ocultar.

–¡Pero aún no he dicho que sí! –protestó Serena–. Puede que esté enamorada de ti, pero es demasiado pronto para hablar de matrimonio.

El posó las manos en sus mejillas y se inclinó para darle un beso hambriento y exigente que hizo que la sangre de ella surcara sus venas con la fuerza de un tsunami.

–Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche –le dijo, tras dejar escapar un suspiro de éxtasis.

–No sin un «sí» a mi propuesta. Solo volverás a llevarme a la cama si aceptas una alianza –le dijo Darien, combativo.

–Eres el mismo hombre que acaba de decirme que el matrimonio te hacía sentirte agobiado y atrapado.

–No soy la misma persona que hace una década. Y tú no eres dependiente y empalagosa. ¡Ya te veo trabajando ante una pizarra en investigación matemática y olvidándote de que existo durante horas y horas! –confesó Darien.

–Esa es una posibilidad –dijo Serena, que conocía sus defectos–. Tienes razón, no soy dependiente, pero sigo creyendo que es demasiado pronto para hablar de boda.

–Sin ti en mi vida, me volveré rígido e implacable.

–Ya eres implacable y más testarudo de lo que ningún hombre debería ser. Casi me perdiste porque te negabas a admitir lo que sentías por mí –apuntó Serena, enredando los dedos en su cabello negro con cariño.

–Te amo –dijo Darien con toda sinceridad–. Y eso hace que me sienta inseguro. No seré feliz hasta que me digas que te casarás conmigo y vivirás conmigo para siempre.

–Cuanto más hablas, más me va gustando la idea –los ojos de color celeste chispearon.

–¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí o prefieres venir a mi hotel? –las manos de Darien acariciaban sus muslos, creando llamaradas de calor en sitios peligrosos.

–Creo que me lanzaría sobre ti en el coche si nos vamos –admitió Serena, temblorosa.

–¿Cómo encajo en tu lista de requisitos masculinos recomendables? –preguntó Darien mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos con cariño y ternura.

–¿La verdad? No encajas en absoluto, pero tienes otras cualidades más importantes –susurró Serena, acariciándole un pómulo–. Me amas. Y yo te amo, Darien Chiba. Ahora, vamos a buscar una habitación de invitados para dos.

–¿Y te casarás conmigo? –insistió Darien.

–Bueno, no te voy a dejar escapar, eso seguro –Serena se rio, admirando el brillo de la sortija a la luz de la lámpara.

–No podría dejarte ir –gruñó él, apretando los brazos a su alrededor–. Te amo tanto que necesito un contrato indefinido, _amata mia_.

–Oh, creo que eso podrá arreglarse sin coste extra –bromeó Serena, ofreciéndole una sonrisa luminosa. La felicidad henchía su corazón, como un rayo de sol tras un largo invierno.

**Que montón de sobrinos y sobrinas tiene Serena! O.O, fijo que sus hermanas y sus respectivos esposos se mantienen ocupados, jajaja, osea fijo que no han de tener tele para entretenerse, jajaja y al fin la bruja de Ikuko recibió su merecido, mendiga vieja. Y Kenji si resultó ser el padre de Serena que bueno que tanto él como Gea la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y por cierto no se ustedes pero aunque sean unos metiches me encanta la familia de Serena es tan unida (ahora) que es lindo, a pesar de que en el pasado se habían distanciado ahora se han vuelto a unir, que bien. Y que bueno que Darien fue tras Serena, aunque tuvo que irse ella primero y mandarlo a freír plátanos para que él se diera cuenta de que se había enamorado, y yo dije así o mas cabezota, un beso **


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

Serena salió corriendo del departamento de investigación de la Universidad de Florencia, consultando su reloj. Llegaba tarde, siempre llegaba tarde, y a veces eso volvía loco a Darien, que era siempre puntual.

Su esposo la esperaba en el aparcamiento, un hombre alto, moreno y tan asombrosamente guapo que ninguna mujer dejaba de volverse para mirarlo cuando pasaba a su lado. La atención de él, sin embargo, seguía fija en su esposa, con el abrigo a medio poner. Estaba apoyado en el capó de su prístino Pagani Zonda con expresión de sufrimiento y paciencia.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo justos que vamos a llegar, doctora Chiba? –le reprochó al verla, recorriendo su rostro alegre y arrebolado con sus ojos azules, rebosantes de un amor que no podía ni quería ocultar.

–Me he liado un poco con un asunto.

Darien le abrió la puerta y ella subió al coche, alisándose el vestido sobre el diminuto bulto redondeado de su vientre.

–Es muy importante que no faltes a ninguna cita –le dijo Darien con ansiedad–. Quiero que tengas los mejores cuidados.

–Cállate –le dijo su mujer, echándose sobre él antes de que pudiera encender el motor y besándolo hasta quitarle el aliento–. Tengo la salud de un caballo y buenos antecedentes familiares. ¿Cuántos sobrinos y sobrinas tengo?

Darien, que se había relajado mucho desde que Serena había entrado en su vida, la abrazó y suspiró en su oscuro cabello revuelto.

–Lo sé, pero me cuesta aceptar tu indiferencia, y no podría soportar que te ocurriera algo malo.

–¡Algo malo es lo que te va a ocurrir a ti! –le advirtió Serena risueña–. Vas a tenerme a mí y a una copia en miniatura para atormentarte. La vida tal y como la conoces ha llegado a su fin.

–La vida que conocía acabó el día en que te conocí, _amata mia_ –replicó Darien con satisfacción, mientras le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad–. ¿Me has oído quejarme alguna vez?

Serena tenía que admitir que no había oído una sola queja de sus labios en los tres años que llevaba viviendo en Italia. Había exigido un compromiso largo y, a pesar de la insistencia de Darien en llevarla al altar, habían tardado un año en casarse. Serena había querido que ambos estuvieran absolutamente seguros de lo que hacían, porque quería que su matrimonio durara para siempre.

Intentar tener un bebé había sido una decisión importante, y había esperado a cumplir los veintiséis años antes de hacerlo, convencida de que sería mejor madre de lo que había sido la suya y segura de que Darien sería un padre fantástico. Había sido un shock descubrir que se había quedado embarazada en el primer mes, pero estaba encantada con la idea de tener un bebé.

No le había costado encontrar un trabajo de investigación en la universidad y estaba a punto de recibir un premio por la publicación de su último informe de investigación matemática. Su carrera ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo y a menudo tenía que viajar al extranjero para dar conferencias y compartir sus investigaciones. Darien no había soportado la idea de vivir separado de ella durante la semana trabajando en la sede del banco en Milán. Aunque viajaba a menudo por negocios, realizaba la mayor parte de su trabajo desde casa, por Internet.

El baile de disfraces que había provocado tantos problemas en su relación se había convertido en un recuerdo positivo para ambos, porque la niña enferma de leucemia había podido viajar a los Estados Unidos para recibir un tratamiento especializado y la enfermedad estaba en remisión, con muchas esperanzas de que la pequeña saliera adelante.

Serena seguía sin saber conducir, había decidido que no le gustaba hacerlo. Eso dejó de ser un problema cuando Darien contrató a un chófer local para que la llevara donde quisiera.

Kenji, Gea y la pequeña Agnese, su hija, que era una niña encantadora, se habían trasladado a su nuevo hogar, Casa di Fortuna. El contacto familiar era frecuente e informal y todo lo que Serena había aprendido a disfrutar con sus hermanas y sus familias. Mina había dado a luz a su muy deseada hija. La relación de Serena con su padre era abierta, afectuosa y mucho más de lo que ella había esperado tener. Darien había aprendido a reconocer el profundo amor de Kenji por su madre y ya no se sentían incómodos el uno con el otro.

Por desgracia, nada había cambiado en la relación de Serena con su madre. Ikuko había ido a juicio y se había librado de los cargos por falta de pruebas, pero su júbilo había durado poco: todos sus clientes habituales la habían abandonado porque habían temido que su nombre saliera a la luz después del arresto. Ikuko había optado por cerrar la agencia de acompañantes y se había retirado al sur de Francia a vivir de la pensión que recibía de sus yernos. Ni Serena ni sus hermanas habían sabido nada de ella en los últimos dos años, y como no había escrito las memorias con las que les había amenazado, todas ellas pensaban que su silencio era una bendición.

–Bueno... por los pelos –anunció Darien con superioridad, aparcando junto a la entrada de la consulta del obstetra.

–Sabía que llegaríamos –le dijo Serena, acariciándole la mano–. Odiarías perderte una ecografía de nuestra hija.

Darien le colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y miró con cariño su animado rostro.

–Nunca creí que podría ser tan feliz... y ahora seréis dos. Me cuesta creer mi suerte, _amata mia_.

–Creo que cada uno construye su suerte –le dijo Serena, mirándolo con amor.

FIN

**Y ahora si se acabó esta serie, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, un beso a todas y mil gracias por sus reviews, nos leemos mañana con una nueva historia, un besito de chocolate para todas XD**


End file.
